The Artist
by K.C Daring
Summary: Sango, a wandering artist, comes across a quiet and mysterious town, while searching for inspiration. The home of Lord Inuyasha, Silver Inu Manor, pulls her in. There she meets several interesting people and becomes wrapped up in the mystery of Shikon Square. Will Sango be able to help the people of Shikon Square or will they remain forever trapped there.
1. A Blank Canvas

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part One: A Blank Canvas

The rain fell in heavy downpours, which made the roads nearly impossible to see, for the cautious driver. There were no other vehicles around and Sango had become hopelessly lost. If only she had stopped at Shounen Falls, as she had originally planned, but the landscape hadn't spoken to her enough to inspire the paints to flow onto a canvas. She had just begun to consider to turn around, when she lost control of her car, she hydroplaned off the road, before she slid into a shallow ditch. The panic swelled in her chest, but before she could let out a sound, her vehicle came to a stop, in front of a small wooden sign. The white paint had chipped off in places and natures elements had the black letters faded to a grey. She could just barely make out the words, 'Welcome to Shikon Square, the tiny village time forgot'. The mystery of the quiet dirt roads coaxed her to follow and her constantly curious mind lost to the temptation. She drove her car onto the bumpy road and began the journey to a piece of the past.

Both sides of the road were lined with towering trees, most of which had gone pink with the petals of cherry blossoms, and the grass caught the breeze, in a way, that gave off the illusion of a rolling green sea. It was like a picturesque passage way back in time, to a place you could ordinarily find only in history books and fairy tales. The rain had finally begun to let up and a stunningly gorgeous manor, of mansion size proportions, came into view. It was situated near the edge of the bluff, that overlooked a sparkling lake. The artist in her grew giddy with anticipation and delight, she had to get a closer look of the exquisite marvel, that laid before her.

It didn't take her long to reach the front entry, to the expanding property, the wrought iron gate was opened to all, so she let herself in. The branches of the weeping willows, seemed to wave in a silent greeting, but the vines that clung to the old bricks of the breathtaking home, almost appeared to be protecting it from unwanted trespassers. She pulled her car to a stop and opened her door wide, before she climbed out into the open air. The bad weather had nearly passed, the rain only a light sprinkle and the sun had begun to break through the clouds of grey. She made the short trek to the front porch and was instantly enamoured by the white marble columns, and large cherry wood door. Even the brass knocker held much detail, as it was in the shape of a mighty and ferocious canine like face.

She took it in her fingers, before she noticed the bell, with the size of the place, she opted to use the doorbell. Her finger pressed down and the low chimes of the bell could be heard from the porch, and its chimes were of a sullen sound. The entranceway came open with a click and a man in a neatly trimmed black suit stood in the frame. He had dark black hair which was pulled back into a small ponytail, eyes of a unique color shone brightly under his bangs, and a white gloved hand was perched on the brass knob. "Greetings. Welcome to Silver Inu Manor. Are you here to call for Lord Inuyasha?" He spoke with a direct yet polite tone of voice, a kind smile was on his face, and he gave off an old world charm. "I suppose I am. You see, I'm a wandering artist and this lovely home has given me the inspiration I was searching for. I would love to ask the owner if I may paint this place."

He bowed then, before he stepped aside and granted her entry into the grand home of the man she had never met. "Please, follow me. You will wait in the drawing room and I will call upon the Lord and Lady." He lead her down a massive corridor, the walls were lined with paintings of youkai, and battles of a long ago era. The room in which she would wait, was dimly lit by a few antique oil lamps, the carpet was plush and dark. Two red chaises were placed near the center of the room, one on either side of a uniquely patterened rug and antique oak table, and four black leather chairs were stratigically set close to the ends of the dark red furniture. "Take a seat, if you will, I will make sure the Master will be right with you."

She took a seat, her hand gently grazed the soft crimson velvet of the chaise, as her fingers itched to hold a paint brush. A distinct sound began to echo from up the hall, the rhymical sound of heels clicking down the wooden floor. A woman entered the room in graceful movements, the sweet scent of her perfume filled the air. "Oh, we really do have a guest. We haven't had a visitor in such a long time. I'm Kagome." The woman was dressed in a lovely white and green satin gown, the bodice was the same shade as freshly fallen snow as the skirt slowly darkened to an emerald green. Diamond pendents dripped from her ears and hung around a chain on her neck, and her dark hair was pinned up in a bun, and loose tendrils were curled to frame her soft features.

Sango stood and tried to smooth out her wrinkled clothes, as she had begun to feel under dressed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sango Sousetsu, you must be the Lady of this goregous home." Kagome set down, opposite of her guest, a genuine smile still on her face. "What brings you to our small village? We don't often get tourists or travellers." It was a simple enough question, but she hadn't meant to come here. "I happened across this cozy little town by chance. You see, I'm an artist, I paint places I travel to. I got one look at your home and my wheels started turning. I would love it if I could do a painting of this manor." It was then that a new presence entered the room, butler still in tow. "Sir, you really should put on shoes before meeting the guest." The young man sounded rather exasperated in Sango's opinion, but the voice that did respond didn't carry the same elegance as the servant.

"Give it a rest, would ya, Miroku? It's not like I care about such things anyway, shoes are stupid." A sigh followed the undignified response but there was nothing more said on the matter. "As you wish, Young Master." A man with long white hair and dog ears, entered the room. He wore a red ensemble, that was loose fitting, and rather gaudy. He looked at the artist that sat in his drawing room, with steely amber eyes. "Well, what do you want?" She had not expected the Lord, of a home like this, to be so rude. "I was wondering if I may do a painting of your home. It's beautiful and has deeply inspired me." The strange looking man seemed unmoved by her words, but he plopped down on the couch beside the kind, Kagome, before he barked out an order. "Miroku, go get us some drinks. We have a guest to entertain." The butler bowed his head at the demand he was given. "Of course, sir."

Sango had to admit that this place and the people inside were a little bizarre, but she was very much intrigued. Kagome shared another smile to the woman who had found their home by chance and decided to introduce her husband. "You can call this guy, Inuyasha. He's not used to having company." Sango blinked in confusion, her mouth slightly agape. She couldn't understand how a man that was given the title 'Lord', could be so clueless. "It's quite alright, I did just invite myself and I sort of barged into your life, with no warning." The awkward tension began to settle amongst them and the travelling artist fell into a place of discomfort. The silence lingered heavily but harsh words cut through it suddenly, which only managed to startle the young artist. "So, you gonna be staying here when you work on your painting?"

It took a moment for the hanyou's words to register to Sango, she hadn't expected him to make such an offer, or even let her work on the painting. "If that wouldn't be a problem. I wouldn't want to take advantage of your hospitality. I'm sure I could find a hotel or inn." The two began to laugh quietly at Sango's earnest words. "Oh honey, there are no such places in Shikon Square. Like we said, not a lot of people come here." Kagome's light response ended just as the butler reentered the room, caring a tray with a lovely little tea set, he carefully placed it on the table between the two chaises. His gaze fell upon her, a soft smile graced his lips, and a twinkle brighted his eyes. "Tea, Miss?" She could feel the heat as it rose to her cheeks. "Oh, um...yes please." He poured her a cup, before he did the same for Inuyasha and Kagome. "That'll be all for now, Miroku." He bowed again, after the Lord had given his order, then left the room without a word.

She picked up the handcrafted teacup and admired it in a way any artist would, then took a small sip of it's contents. "I would have to impose on you both while I work, most pieces take up to two weeks or longer. Are you sure about me staying here?" Kagome waved off the question with her hand dismissively. "It'll be no problem at all. We have so much room, we'd hardly even notice. Miroku would be the one tending to an extra person, but he can handle it. I think she should stay in the room in the east wing, she'd just love the view. Don't you think, dear." Inuyasha shrugged at his wife's inquiry, as he chose to place his attention on the sweet dumplings, Miroku had brought out with the tea. "Well, it's all settled, Sango. We hope you enjoy your time here at Silver Inu Manor. I'll tell Miroku that there will be one more for dinner and to get your bags to your room." And just like that, Sango would began her work at the home of Inuyasha and Kagome.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	2. Inspiration

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Two: Inspiration

"Right this way, Ms Sousetsu." Sango hadn't expected them to get her set up in her room so quickly, their kindness was somewhat surprising to her. She trailed behind the proper butler in near silence, she was not used to this kind of lifestyle, and could have easily carried her own bags up to her room. He pushed open a door on the second floor and placed her two suitcases near the plush looking bed, whose fluffy pillows welcomed her. The walls were painted a subtle grey, with a black and white leaf like border. The blankets on the bed boasted the same design and the carpet was still a brilliant white, as though it had never been stepped on. Black silk and lace curtains hung from the windows and balcony door, she had to take a moment to soak it all in.

"This room is lovely. Did Kagome decorate all the rooms herself?" The butler remained with his back to her for a few seconds, before he turned around. "Right, you must be speaking to me. No, Lady Kagome didn't have a hand in any of it. This is the work of Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother." She couldn't help but wonder how long the young man before her had worked here, her curiousity had always gotten the best of her. "So you have known and worked with the family for a while then? What made you decide to be a butler?" She couldn't really read the look he had given to her, but even if she had surprised him with her questions, he never lost his professional composure. "I've worked here since I was about, eight years old. I'm not here because I had a desire to be a servant to someone else, around here prominence has a lot to do with where you end up. An orphan like me, doesn't have many options." The soft smile on his face never faded, his eyes still shone with a hint of mischief, he bowed before he walked out the door. "And please, if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask, Ms Sousetsu." She nodded her head in response, a little uncomfortable with the idea and his formal approach when he spoke to her, so she called out to him as he made his way down the hall. "You can just call me, Sango."

She grabbed her sketch pad and pencils and laid across the soft bed, she had to draw something before she exploded. She kept the lines soft, unsure of what it was she wanted to draw, his face was on her mind, every line, angle, and shadow. His soft half smile and his unique and memorable eyes, it was the butler's image she had started to sketch, and she hadn't had the faintest idea why. Part of her wanted to believe that as an artist, beauty of any kind should be admired and captured onto paper. Yet deep inside, she was intrigued by the man she didn't know at all. To be honest with herself, she really hadn't heard someone refer to themself as an orphan, except for in books. It did not take a lot to pique her curiousity and an artist likes to know everything about the subject they draw. And yet...she was not there to paint the man, but the house he served in. So, why did she even care?

She stared at the light image she had started to create, a kind set of black and white eyes gazed back at her. She shook away her thoughts of him before she snapped her sketch pad closed, she had something of greater importance to work on. She gathered up her art supplies, with the intentions to take her work outside, she would need to work on a few rough drafts before she could really get started on the new piece. Sango slowly made her way down the long corridors, while she had begun to become aware of how large the home truly was. She hadn't imagined that finding the front door could prove to be so difficult, but if she roamed the house long enough, she was sure to make her way outside.

The halls were dimly lit now, as all the heavy velvet curtains had been drawn closed, the works that were hung on the walls had grown scarce, the surroundings more plain in this part of the home. She came to a door at the very end of the hall, it was slightly left ajar, and someone moved behind it quietly. Her hand almost seemed to move on it's own, as she normally did when her curious mind took over, and pushed it open. Sango peered into the room, her mind absorbed it all. The space was not too large, but it was kept neat and tidy. A full size bed set off against the side wall, a plain deep purple comforter draped over the mattress. A night stand with a lonely lamp was beside that, she stepped inside and a blush rose to her cheeks.

The butler stood across the room from her, a look of confusion on his attractive features. His suit coat was draped over the back of a chair, his white gloves were laid on the dresser carefully and next to that was his tie. The white dress shirt he wore had the first few buttons, casually undone, the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows, and his hair was left unbound. "Ms Sousetsu? You seemed to have made your way to the servants quarters. Are you needing some assistance with something, Miss?" She couldn't help but feel like she had seen something she wasn't supposed to see, he almost looked like a man she would bump into on the streets. "Oh, I was just trying to find the front door, so I could work on a couple quick sketches."

Sango swallowed hard, her thoughts on his calm demeanor, she had just barged into his bedroom, and yet he kept his professional composure. "I'm sure you have realized by now, that you have gone the wrong way, and you're late for dinner." Sango threw a glance over her shoulder, unsure of how she was ever going to make her way to the dining hall. "Which way do I go...sir?" The butler stifled a quiet chuckle, his smile was rather enchanting and boyish, and the sparkle in his eyes was bright. "You don't have to speak so formally to me, Ms Sousetsu, I'm merely the help, so you can call me by my name." She heard the Lord of the house call the butler Miroku, but it would feel strange to use his name, while he remained so formal with her. "I'll call you by your name, if you use mine. No more Ms Sousetsu, you may call me, Sango."

His look was hard to read, it was as though he was unsure of what to say to her, but she wasn't used to this kind of life style. "I will address you as Ms Sango, if that pleases you." Her heart skipped a beat when the man said her name, his voice made her name sound beautiful, even to her own ears. "It does, thank you, Miroku. Do you think you could show me to the dining hall?" He smiled again, before he gestured for her to make her way back out into the corridor. "Of course, Miss, please, follow me." He closed the door behind himself, then began the trek down to the main part of the expanding house. The two of them made the short journey in silence and he stopped short of the door. "It's right through those doors and the front door is right through the archway." "You don't serve dinner?" Sango managed to ask casually. "No, the chef and maid does. I am off for the rest of the night, but if you need anything, just ask." He left her then, so she pushed open the door, and joined Inuyasha and Kagome for dinner.

Inuyasha glanced up at her as she took a seat at the large table, one much too big for a home of two. "I see you finally were able to find the room. What took ya so long?" His wife shot the Lord of the house a look before she scolded him. "Do try not to be so uncouth, Inuyasha, she is our guest after all." The hanyou scoffed, unwilling to even really listen to Kagome, as he stuffed another bit of his meal into his mouth. "I'm not changing just because she's here, I'm already doing her a favor by letting her work on some painting. Cut me a break. Okay?" It seemed that it would be easier to just let the guy do what he wanted, but his wife seemed too stubborn to give in so easily. "What would your mother say about your behavior? You know as well as I do, that she raised you to be a gentlemen." Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes in annoyance to his wife's statement. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Kagome merely rolled her eyes at her husbands tactless nature, he never had been one for pleasantries. "Ayame, dear. Our guest has just joined us for dinner, please prepare her a plate, so she may eat." A young, red headed, girl dressed to the nines in a vintage maids uniform bowed at the Lady's request and left the room to do as ordered. The tantalizing smells of dinner waifted out from the kitchen as soon as the door was opened, Sango hadn't realised how hungry she was until that moment. She hadn't had a bite to eat since the day before she arrived in Shikon Square and she must not have had the time to think about food. The devine smell quickly reminded her of the hunger she felt, just as the petite maid carried her meal out on a silver tray, and placed it before her on the oak table. "Your dinner, miss, we do hope you enjoy it."

The meal had been eaten in near silence, with only the young Lady Kagome to break the lull in conversation occassionally. Sango had enjoyed the food regardless of the lack of spoken word, as her mind was too busy on other things. Now that she was outside, she could work on her painting, and get started on some sketches. She had made herself comfortable on a hill, next to the horse stables, the manor at the perfect vantage point. She became so lost in the start of her work, that she didn't hear the approach of the horses, nor the men that rode them, until they were nearly upon her. The male voices were so close when she finally did take notice to their presense. "Who knew you could ride this well?" The voice belonged to a young man, it was gruff, but friendly. In some ways it reminded her of the Lord's, but this one carried a smile in it's lilt.

An airy chuckle followed the young man's statement, the thunder of hooves growing even closer. "Why, there is a lot about me that you don't know." She recognized that voice instantly, only he spoke in such a refined and poised manner. The two horses stopped a few feet away from her, the man on the lovely white steed was none other than Miroku, the man on the black mustang was one she hadn't been introduced. The man was dressed in brown riding pants and a white shirt that had it's fair share of patches. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he gazed down at her with clear blue eyes, eyes that rivaled the sky itself, an eyebrow quirked in curiousity.

The setting sun was coming on quickly and she didn't have much longer to work on her rough draft. The two men now held more interest than the house did anyway, she was beginning to believe that the Lord and Lady only hired attractive help. "Oh hello, I'm Sango Sousetsu. I haven't had the privilege of meeting you yet." The man on the midnight colored horse grinned down at her, the receding sunlight danced in his eyes. "I'm well aware of who you are, all the help is talking about you. I'm Koga, the stable boy, I care for the horses." So everyone was talking about her, she guessed a surprise guest in a quiet town was exciting gossip. He turned his attention back to the butler, his smile never really leaving his face. "Thanks for helping me with getting these guys out for a run, they needed the exercise."

They both dismounted the sleek and powerful animals in easy and fluid movements, as the two seemed rather comfortable on the large mustangs. "I'll get Frost and Nightfall back to the stables, you've done enough for the night." Koga took both sets of reins into his calloused and dirty hands, and led the pair back to the well built stables. Miroku smiled down at her, his hair mused and windblown from the ride, he was quite the sight. "I see you have started on your piece. How long do you plan on staying with us, Miss Sango?" She wasn't sure if he was even aware of how attractive he was at that moment, but she noticed. "For a few weeks, it takes a while to get everything completed on a painting." His smile remained charming and enchanting and her heart fluttered in her chest.

He knelt down beside her in the soft green grass, the clothes he wore now were not nearly as fancy as his suit, but still held a certain charm. His grey slacks were worn, white patches sewn to the knees, his white shirt was loose fitting, but cleaned to a brilliant hue. "It's getting rather dark out. Would you like some help getting your supplies back to the manor? We could walk back together and I'll carry your things." He made her feel as though she was back in middle school, when her crush asked to carry her books to class. "Thank you, that sounds like a really nice idea." He began to carefully gather her things and she was surprised to find that he wasn't trying to sneak peeks at her sketch pad. "Well I see that you respect people's privacy."

He looked at her then, with confused but breathtaking violet eyes, and she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Miss, I don't know what you mean." She swallowed hard, this man unnerved her without even trying to do so. "Um, you...you didn't try to look through my sketch pad." His gaze dropped to the items in his hand, mischief danced in his eyes again, but he still didn't move to open the pages. "Well, I suppose if you wanted to show me, you would. Until then, these pages are yours to keep." He got to his feet then, the young woman following suit, he offered her his arm, which she took nervously. "I may have to share some of them with you then, if you'd like to see them that is." "I would be honored, Miss Sango."

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	3. The Sketch

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Three: The Sketch

The two had spent a good part of an hour going through her sketches, he had praised her work generously, and made her feel all warm inside. She showed him nearly every page in her pad, all but one, the sketch that was in his image. Now she laid amongst the plush pillows and cozy blankets, in a room far too extravagant for her, but she still felt peaceful. Tomorrow she would take a look around the little town, might as well make the most of her stay in the unique Shikon Square. She was coming close to falling asleep, when a soft knock was rapped against her closed bedroom door. "Come in." The artist called out to her mysterious and late night visitor. The knob turned and the door clicked open, in it's frame stood the Lady of the house, dressed in a flowing silk night gown and robe.

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake you. It's just that I've always wanted to stay up late with a female friend. I have Miroku preparing us snacks. May I come in?" The woman's voice was so quiet and unsure, Sango found herself liking her from the moment they first met, and she could see them becoming good friends. "Of course you can come in, Kagome." Her hands came together in front of her and a childlike grin graced her feminine features. "I'd just love to hear of all your travels and see some of your work." She had made her way over to the bed and made herself comfortable near the foot of the soft matteress. Sango pulled herself into a sitting position and lit the oil lamp that sat upon her cherry wood bedside table.

"I've never had a sleepover before, this will be such fun." The proper Lady seemed delighted with the simple notion of just sitting upon the bed in a bedroom in her own home. She didn't know the time, but the butler approached the open doorway, dressed as one would suspect a man in his line of work to be dressed. "Your snacks Milady." His eyes showed his fatigue, but his smile was bright and genuine. "Bring them in Miroku and then you may retire for the evening. You can pick up the tray tomorrow, I'll leave it on the table in the hallway." He brought the tray to the nightstand before he left for the night, his movements graceful and silent. "Goodnight ladies, I will see you both in the morning." He took his leave then and closed the door behind him with a quiet click. They listened to the sounds of his footsteps as they receded up the long corridor.

Kagome grabbed the tray and placed it in the center of the bed, perfect sushi rolls, rice balls, and sweet dumplings, tempted from the plates wordlessly. The tea smelled of honey and citrus and steam rose from the pot in soft billows. "So have you enjoyed your first day here? We do hope you have been accommodated to perfection." Sango smiled then, she had a wonderful first day, and had never been treated so well. She gathered up her sketch pads and laid them before Kagome, after the kindness she had shown, it was the least she could do. "Today was just lovely, your staff has been nothing short of welcoming. I'm sure my stay will be a pleasant experience." Kagome picked up a piece of sushi and popped it in her mouth, as she skimmed through her guests drawings.

Her eyes shown brightly as she looked at the detailed hand drawn pictures, all of which looked nearly life like. "You've been to so many places. It must be exciting to see so many new cities." Sango didn't understand why someone of her standing would choose to stay within a small town, when she so obviously had the means to see the world. She stopped on a page and stared at the image that was being formed onto the page, this she recognized. "This one is really good, I can see the likeness, that's for sure." Sango tried to peer at the picture the Lady was gazing at so intently and made a sudden assumption without having known for sure. "I'll do my best to capture your home in it's truest and most beautiful form. I got that angle from sitting up on the hill by the horse stables, met your stable hand too, he seemed nice enough."

Kagome smiled then, she seemed pleased with the young artist's drive to paint a lovely representation of Silver Inu Manor. "I'm glad you were able to find an angle that you were inspired by, but I wasn't speaking of your sketches of the house. Is Miroku aware that he gave you some inspiration?" She placed the opened pad onto the bed and the butler's kind eyes stared back up at Sango and the heat rose to her cheeks again. "No, he is not even aware of the drawing. I should have asked before even starting it. I hadn't even intended to sketch him in the first place, it just sort of happened. You must think me rude." Kagome's giggle bubbled out quietly as she touched the page with the familiar image. "Sango dear, I do believe he'd be flattered and would most certainly not think ill of you."

Sango gingerly reached out and took the pad in her hands, she closed it without a word, and put her sketches back in their bag. Thoughts tumbled about her mind and questions rang out, ones she craved the answers to. "You know him well then?" The Lady took on a thoughtful expression then, as she wondered how best to respond to the inquiry. "Miroku is as kind and gentle as they come, but when it comes to his past, he can be rather mysterious. I am very close to the Miroku of today, but I only know what he shows me. Inuyasha is the only one who knows what Miroku was like before he became but a simple butler." She figured there was more than meets the eye, when it came to the man in the suit. His eyes told of secrets and unknown stories he was yet to share. Could it be her he would open up to, could he possibly share his deepest secrets with her, or would he share only the image he perceived now?

She pushed the thoughts from her mind as quickly as they entered, she refused to dwell on the things she could not answer. "Tomorrow I want to see the little town, I didn't have a chance to see anything more than your stunning home. I'll take my car out and do a little sight seeing, if you don't mind." Big brown eyes stared at the artist in confusion, her head was tilted slightly, as if there was something she didn't quite grasp. "We usually go to town by carriage. What is a car?" This woman had to be joking, she knew she was in 'the tiny village time forgot', but she couldn't be serious. "It's a gas powered automobile. Don't you guys drive around here?" The young woman began to twist at the hem of her silk sleeping gown, unsure of what to tell her guest. "We just don't keep up with the advances of man around here, we are very traditional people. I will ask Miroku to be your guide tomorrow, a lady never travels alone here, he will accompany you."

Sango had known people to prefer things a bit old fashioned and traditions could be nice, yet this little village was not kidding about time forgetting them. "I'm sure your butler has more important things to be doing, then tending to me. I truly don't mind going alone, he can stay here and get his tasks completed." Kagome waved off the notion with an elegant flick of the wrist, her mind was already made up, and there would be no changing it now. "Don't be silly dear, Ayame and Keade will fill in for him, until you both return back to the manor. Then I'll relieve them of their duties early and Miroku will serve dinner in their place. I think that sounds fair." She had laid the plan out so surely, that Sango knew it was best to not argue. She supposed that Kagome could order her staff to do whatever she pleased and that she had no right to protest.

The following day, Sango woke midafternoon, and preperations for her trip into town had already been made. The butler stood outside by a carriage, tending to the horses, while waiting for the artist to appear at the door. She dressed herself in a flowing pink skirt, her top was white and adorned in pink flowers, in an off the shoulder cut. For once, she wanted to stun the butler with how good she could look. She made her way to the front door, she made her exit, and shut the door with just enough force to get the man's attention. Amethyst eyes glanced at her casually and her appearence had him doing a double take. His soft and genuine smile graced his lips and those eyes she'd come to adore, shined boyishly. "You look lovely, Miss Sango. Your attire is quite befitting."

She stood frozen in place, she had expected to see him in his suit, but instead he wore riding boots, black pants, and a deep purple button down shirt, that complimented his violet orbs perfectly. "Oh, um, thank you. You don't have to say such nice things." "I only speak the truth, Miss." His soft response stunned her for a few seconds, which only caused her to linger on the porch for a moment. She approached him then and he offered her a hand to help her into the carriage. Just the touch of his hand had her heart racing and with his ever calm demeanor, she couldn't tell if she had the same effect on him. "I will take you into town and I will stop at any place that catches your attention, you need only ask." Sango sat upon the plush seat in the beautiful but old-fashioned carriage, her mind still raced with questions.

The butler climbed up into coachmen seat, towards the very front, and took the reins in his hands. "Miroku, why don't the people in this town use cars?" He didn't look back at her when her inquiry was spoken, instead he clucked his tongue and with a flick of the wrists, the reins and sound sent the horses into motion. "We are but a poor village and can't afford the modern accommadations that soceity has to offer, but we make do with tradional ways of transportation." She wanted to know more about the town she was staying in, she would have him bring her to the library, maybe then she could do a little online research. "Do you have a public library, with a computer or two, and some internet of course? I need to do some research."

He threw a quick glance back at his curious passenger, his eyebrow raised in question, he really hadn't a clue what she was talking about. "There is a small library, but like I said, no modern accommadations. I'm afraid we don't have computers and what not." Sango frowned, she had never been somewhere with technology being so scarce or nonexistant. Sure she had been to places where things ran a little slower, but they were still at her disposal. "Then could you take me to the neighboring town? I could fetch my laptop and we could find a coffeeshop. You probably know your way around here better than I would." Her request was laid out and as a butler, he couldn't refuse her, it was his job to be at her service. "I'm sorry, Miss Sango, but you are mistaken. I have never been out of Shikon Square, I must stay near Silver Inu Manor."

Something was beginning to seem odd about this place, but she couldn't really figure out why. It was as though she stumbled upon a movie set, for a film that was set in a world far before her time. Things just became even more peculiar when the, not town, but village came into view. The homes and shops were all of tradional architecture, the villagers were dressed in old-fashioned garments, and the cobblestone roads spoke of an almost forgetten era. "Miroku, it's almost like you took me through a portal to the past." He remained quiet as her brown eyes roamed over the land, back to the east was Silver Inu Manor, and to the west was another manor. It's appearence wasn't as welcoming and bright, it was built in a more gothic and macabre style. "Does someone live there?" Miroku's gaze moved towards the direction, in which the young woman was pointing.

"That is Crescent Moon Manor, home to Lord Sesshomaru Taisho, the elder half brother to Lord Inuyasha." He said everything so matter of factly, like it was common knowledge, but her interest was piqued. "Maybe I could do a painting of both homes, if he'll allow it, that is." Miroku's laugh surrounded her then, melodious was the only word she could think to describe it, he intrigued her more than anything else. "I wouldn't count on him agreeing to anything, Lord Sesshomaru isn't a very agreeable man. Lord Inuyasha may seem a bit rough around the edges, but he has a soft side. Lord Sesshomaru on the other hand, can seem cold and detached. I'm not sure he has ever loved anyone but himself. He leads a sad and lonely existance." He pulled the carriage to a stop before he turned to face the young and lovely artist. "Care to take a stroll around the village with me?" She smiled then, she thought he'd never ask. "That sounds wonderful."

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	4. Stained Brushes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part 4: Stained Brushes

The pair walked the village, side by side, and the prim butler allowed the excitable artist to drag him up the cobble stone sidewalk by his hand. He had never met a woman quite like the one that was before him now, she was different, wise yet child-like. If he was not careful, he could find himself falling for her, and that was out of the question. Her voice broke through his thoughts then, bringing his attention back to her. "Everything about this little village, is just so charming. I absolutely love it." Her voice carried traces of her bright and stunning smile, she was as refreshing as a sunny April shower, one that brings life to a barren landscape. Even though she made it difficult to respond, he had to say something. "It's the perfect place to get away from the rush of the progress, the people of Shikon Square prefer living a simple life." Sadly that was the best he could come up with and even to himself, he sounded like someone who tried to sell the little town to visitors.

Sango could understand why people might like the simple charms of life here in this old world town. She was also aware that she would grow restless staying in a town so small, with there being so little to do. "How do the people here keep themselves entertained, there isn't a lot to do around here, Miroku." The butler seemed to think about the best way to answer the question given to him. "Well that all depends on your social status, poor folks stay busy, they tend to their fields and prepare for winter. People of high social standing throw a lot of parties and spend time communicating with others in their circle of peers. Although, when I was a child, swimming and fishing in the pond was how I spent my free time."

Sango tried to imagine the attractive young man as a boy in his childhood, but that was no easy task. He was so well put together, that she had a hard time seeing him as a playful young boy, splashing about in a dirty pond. "Are you sure you're from this time period?" The question was asked in a playful nature, but didn't warrent laughter from the male who accompanied her. "I guess our town does seem a little out of place, but it is within the current world. We're just a little behind the times and progress of the other cites." He had felt the need to point out the obvious, of course she realised that they were, in fact, living within the current time period. "You don't have to convince me, Miroku, I just meant that this town is idyllic." His gaze went distant, she could tell his mind wondered back to something, and she chose to allow him to think uninterrupted.

Her eyes roamed over the little village, it really was like stepping back into the early 1800's, the clock tower was one thing that really caught her eye. The brick was worn and faded with age, the clock face could be seen on all four sides, and towered above the rest of the village. It struck her odd that the hands never seemed to move, the time was frozen at a quarter past two, but it was already nearly four. "It's a shame that the beautiful clock is broken. How long has it been that way?" The butler didn't even spare a glance at the tower in question and he became even more unreadable. "That stupid clock hasn't worked in years..." His sentence trailed off, she could barely hear his soft reply, and it lacked his formal charm. It was as though he wanted to tell her a deep secret, but refrained from doing so. "We just can't seem to get anyone out here to fix the thing." He smiled at her then, it appeared geniune, and it still had the same heart pounding effect as his other charming grins.

He then casually pulled out a pocket watch and glanced at the time. "We should head back towards the manor, it's about time for dinner, and I have to get changed into the proper attire." She nodded and they began the walk back to the carriage in silence, part of her felt even more curious, she needed to do some research on Shikon Square, she just had to have some answers. The return ride home was quiet, sans the clacking of the horses hooves and the tune hummed by the butler. He was as mysterious as he was beautiful, an enigma, she wanted to know more about him as well. All the way back, she toyed with all the questions she could ask him, in her mind. None were ever said aloud, for she didn't want to interrupt the song he hummed softly, instead she chose to listen to him, as though he were the radio.

Dinner was served promptly at seven, not a minute later, as it was every evening at Silver Inu Manor. The people within the large and beautiful home fell into a routine after years upon years of practice and tradition. Miroku placed the pretty china on the table before them all, his movements, as always, were graceful and fluid. "Dinner is served." In the candle light and the low rays that were cast from the setting sun, the crystal glasses sparkled and the white wine bubbled and held a pinkish hue. Every day there felt, to Sango, like she was pulled into and was living in the pages of a fairy tale, for it was nothing like she had ever experienced before. She enjoyed the meal that was served in silence, but she found herself wanting to eat her dinner with the interesting butler. The other half of her thoughts were on Shikon Square and finding out more about the miniscule town.

The following morning, Sango made plans to go into the neighboring town to find an art supply store, and an open wifi network. Like always, her curiousity had won out and she had to answer the questions that tumbled around in her head. Sango made her way down the vast staircase, all the while keeping an eye out for the Lady of the house. The young woman walked so fluidly through the parlour, that she almost appeared to be floating. The frock she had dawned that day, was somewhat simple in design. The bodice hugged the slopes of her curves, the skirt fell around her legs, the slit on the right side rose to knee height. The color of the silk was a subtle blue, the fabric almost seemed to shimmer at her movement. The woman was dressed like a princess, as she was every day. "Kagome, I'm driving to the nearest town. I would love it if you rode along and kept me company."

The young woman spared a glance at the traveling artist, who, unlike herself, was dressed for comfort. The jeans Sango wore, were faded and paint stained the demin fabric in random places, her shirt was free of stains, but did little for her dainty figure. Her silky tresses had been pulled up into a messy and casual bun, it almost appeared as though the artist had given little thought to her appearance. "I wish I could dear, but I need to stay here and attend to the manor and staff. I'm sure you understand." Sango wanted to say she did, but instead she found it odd that everyone had quickly come up with an excuse when asked to leave the town, but she didn't want to seem like she wasn't understanding of the Lady's duties. "I'm not sure that I can completely grasp the responsibilities of someone of your standing, but I will take your word as truth. I will try to be back by dinner, I'll grab lunch in town, after I pick up some new art supplies." Kagome merely nodded, even such a simple gesture was done with elegance and grace.

The drive back to civilazation wasn't too time consuming, but she feared she would have a hard time locating the obscure road if she didn't head back before nightfall. Now she was seated in a cafe, her laptop placed on the table before her, alongside a hot cup of tea. Her fingers moved over the keyboard skillfully as she searched for information on the tiny village she had stumbled across by chance. Shikon Square could not be found on the map and there was little history to be found on it as well, but there was some old folklore stories that was pulled up on Google. The stories spoke of a small village that had vanished in 1818, during a small war between several other small villages over who would be in charge of the trade post. Four very small villages that were extremely impoverished joined together to have a better chance at gaining the rights to the trade post. Ari-mitama, Kushi-mitama, Nagi-mitama, and Saki-mitama, became known as The Jewel of Four. Together they had won the rights and majority control and vanished midafternoon just a short time later. The people, homes, shops, all had vanished overnight, all traces of life had completely disappeared, as though it was never there to begin with. Some historians doubted the town ever truly existed and that it was nothing more but a tall tale.

Sango had come across some interesting places while on her long and rolling travels, but she had never come across a place that had so little information. Could The Jewel of Four be Shikon Square? Did she happen to find, the village she just read about? With no pictures or proof the one in the story ever truly existed, she had nothing to compare the other village to. Had she really found the missing town and people? How could a whole village vanish overnight, with no trace of it's existance being left behind? She came all this way to find answers and all she had managed to dig up was more questions. She was beginning to wonder if she should stop overthinking the whole situation and just work on the project at hand, which was painting a masterpiece of the stunning Silver Inu Manor. She packed up her laptop, with the intentions of finding a craft store, she needed more paints, pastels would work perfectly, and she was running low on those.

She arrived back in Shikon Square, a quarter after five, and she was relieved that she had finally spotted the nearly invisible dirt road. The road itself was secluded and the turn off to the old dirt road was almost completely overgrown, which made it no surprise that they had few visitors or tourists. Yet once she was back between the trees that bursted with petels of pink and the rolling sea of vibrant green grass, she felt peace. The landscape had an instant calming effect, the place almost made you feel as though time had just slowed to a crawl, and that you could take your time to revel in it's vast beauty. It was a shame that this piece of land was lost to most of the world's population, this is this kind of place that reminds people to slow down and enjoy life's little moments.

It was Miroku who answered the door when she rang the bell, which came as no surprise to the artist. "Welcome back, Miss Sango. How did your trip into town go? Did you find what you needed?" Sango brandished the bag she held that contained the pastels she bought at the crafts store, the questions she couldn't find answers to still rolled through her mind. "I found what I could, the options were pretty limited, but I know how to mix colors to achieve different shades. I tried to look up the history of Shikon Square, while I was at the cafe, because I like to know about the places I paint, but I couldn't seem to find any good information." She searched his face for a reaction, but a quirk of his eyebrow was all he offered as one, he was someone she couldn't read. "This little village hasn't gained much attention, it's rather secluded and small." His voice was calm and steady, he definitely wasn't surprised by the news of the lack of documented history. "That doesn't explain why it isn't on the map though. What is going on here?"

Miroku merely smiled then and she hated how charming and enduring it made him look, he seemed even more trustworthy when he smiled like that. "Well Miss, I don't really have the answer to your question, if I did, I would gladly tell you why. I hadn't ever had the inkling to see if we were even on the map, it hasn't even crossed my mind. You must be much more inquisitive than I, Miss Sango." She hated how easily he could rattle her nerves and every single time he did it, he made it appear as though he wasn't even trying. "There's something going on around here, Miroku, and you know exactly what it is. I know you don't know me all that well, but you could still talk to me." The butler moved aside as she made her way through the door and into the foyer. His face remained unreadable, but she could tell that he was thinking about the words she had just spoken to him. She could only hope that she got through to him and that he would open up to her, be one hundred percent honest with her.

"There is nothing I can tell you, Miss Sango, I do hope you understand. Now I must get back to work, Lady Kagome has asked me to air out the rugs." Sango stood frozen in place, he held his composure all to well, she wanted to see him rattled or at a loss for words. Yet she could not seem to trip him up, no matter what she threw at him, he stood elegantly against it all, like a statue in the rain. "I could give you a hand with your extra tasks, Miroku, I enjoy your company." She started to follow after the young butler, after making her sudden offer to help him, but he waved his hand dismissively. "Don't be silly, Miss, as a guest here, you are not obligated to lift a finger. It is my job to tend to the people and this manor, afterall. You just go and relax or work on your piece, I can handle things here." He excused himself quickly, leaving her alone and somewhat confused, she believed that everyone in the home held a deep secret.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	5. Colorful Palette

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part 5: Colorful Palette

The morning was bright, not a single cloud broke the endless blue of the afternoon sky, and the birds sang their songs, the lyrics unknown to mankind. Sango was back on the hill by the horse stables, the breeze tossed the loose strands of her chocolate brown hair, that fell from her bun, around her serene face. She held her paint brush in a relaxed grip, the artist chewed on her bottom lip as she always did when concentrating. She could hear Koga as he talked to the horses, he was completing his tasks, as was she. The butler was outside the home, tending the garden, preening it to perfection. The manor stood, unmoving, it's beauty enchanting and silently calling to her, challenging her to capture it's splendor. With each stroke of the brush, the life would slowly begin to form on the canvas, and she would be the one responsible for breathing life onto the paper.

A gruff voice broke through her reverie and shattered her deep concentration on the manor that laid before her. "So, you're done with the sketches and moving on to the real thing now?" She tossed a casual glance over her shoulder, the blue eyed stable boy stood behind her, yet was not staring at the canvas, but at Silver Inu Manor itself. "Yes, I sketched the home from several different places, but this one was my favorite, I still have a lot to do, it's a work in progress." He merely nodded as a response, his dark hair was caught in the same breeze as hers, and a wistful smile gave his face a softer appearance. "How long have you worked for the family, Koga?" She had no luck prying information from the butler, but maybe this young man would be less secretive. The blue eyed gaze moved from the manor to the artist, the paint that marked her cheek gave her a childlike innocence, but her eyes were full of wisdom.

He recognized what he could read from just her face and knew within an instant that he would have to tread very carefully with the young woman. "Since I was twelve years old. Lord Taisho took me in after my family passed on in an accident, he gave me work, and as payment I received food and shelter. So it has been for some time now, eleven years, but it has felt like longer." The people that lived within the four walls of the large estate, appeared young, but they behaved like no one she had ever met before, they were all so refined, even the help. She had plenty more questions to ask, but she would refrain from asking them all at once. "Do you have any plans or dreams of leaving Shikon Square?" The twinkle in his eyes faded, leaving them a little duller, once she spoke her words and his smile became much closer to a frown. "I do not have the means to ever leave, we receive a meager salary, and are bound to the Lord of the manor. My destiny will never allow me to go, I am linked to this place until the day time let's me go."

Sango released the breath that she hadn't even realised she was holding, his words had somehow managed to captivate and intrigue her. "But don't you want more out of life, have dreams to chase?" He smiled at her then, there was happiness, sadness, and bitterness in his eyes, and the artist couldn't begin to understand what would've brought them each on. "Of course I do, but sometimes one doesn't get to go where he thought he belonged, fate played it's part, and I paid with my hopes and ambitions, as did the rest of the people who serve the Taisho family. Though we do not want pity, we made the best of ourselves in a hopeless situation, and we pulled ourselves up with our own strength. I've distracted you from your purpose long enough." She didn't want him to leave, she liked hearing him tell of his life, wanted to know more. She had no idea, that when she pulled up to the grand manor, that grabbed her interest in a fisted grip, that it would be full of wonderfully fascinating people.

The stable hand made his way back to the horses, all the while having the artist's invading gaze following his every move. He only manged to leave her more curious and not the slightest bit statisfied with the answers that was given to her. She somehow managed to turn her attention back to the work she came out to do. She would not allow herself to be distracted again, at least not twice on the same day, she was determined to focus on the manor. She worked until the lighting changed too much to continue, she would have to head back inside, and find another way to keep her mind busy.

She had managed to keep herself busy, which entailed her trailing the young butler around the expansive home. If she had begun to annoy him with her constant talking, he concealed it well, and his voice remained kind and cheerful. "This part of the home is breathtaking, Miroku, this ballroom looks like it came straight out of a children's fairy tail book." He polished the frame of an extravagant portrait, the man within the bronze frame resembled Inuyasha, in some ways. He, too, had long silver white hair, burning amber eyes, and a regal face, the man had to be the Lord's father. Beside that was another framed portrait, of a beautiful woman draped in silk, black tresses cascaded around her, dark brown eyes almost seemed to laugh with happiness, and a soft, red painted smile, graced her lovely face. The work was absolutely stunning, she had to stare and admire the artistry that hung upon the wall.

Miroku watched the young artist gaze at the pieces on the wall, in total awe. Her light smile stole the breath from his very lungs, yet she was someone he would never have the right to hold. He wasn't a part of her world, he was forever bound to Silver Inu Manor and Shikon Square, his days would be spent there, and he could never step a single step, beyond the village edge. "Those paintings perfectly capture the late Lord Inu No Taisho and Lady Izayoi's likeness, they were very kind and gracious people. They lead the people with grace and had a fair sense of justice, they are greatly missed." Miroku sighed deeply, he remember the two of them with such adoration and fondness, growing up he almost saw them as parental figures, yet was never considered a child to them. Sango heard and felt the love for the Lord and Lady in the butler's deep voice and though he smiled at their memory, his eyes reflected sorrow.

She wanted to take his gloved hand in hers and pull him into a hug, but could not find the courage to act on her desires. "What happened to your parents, Miroku?" She could hear his sudden sharp intake of breath and he struggled to hold his poised and graceful stance. It was as though he lost his professional composure for a quick instant, before he cloaked himself beneath it once more. "You are a very inquisitive woman, Miss Sango. Your quest for answers is insatiable. My parents have passed on into the after life. My father died in a war and my mother fell ill shortly after, she was always a frail woman, and losing my father proved too much for her. Lord Taisho took me in and gave me a warm bed, food, and a purpose. I am forever indebted to this family." The butler seemed to be well held together again, his voice was steady, his eyes clear, and his emotions under control. "I see. What war did your father fight in, if you don't mind my asking?" He stared at her with blank and unblinking indigo eyes, as he best thought how to answer her inquiry. "I'd rather not rehash all the painful details and memories, please forgive me."

His voice had taken on a much softer tone, she had never heard him speak in such a way, and she felt guilty for pressing the matter too far. "You don't have to, I'm sorry I asked. Are you and Lord Inuyasha close?" This question wasn't nearly as invading as her previous ones and it wasn't difficult for him to talk about. "Inuyasha had an uneasy childhood, people refused to accept his bloodline. I was his childhood companion until I turned fifteen, and at such a mature age, it was no longer acceptable for the Lord to be friends with a common servant and peasent. I became his personal butler, I had to follow all orders given to me, and questioning or challenging him was no longer allowed. He never abused the power he had over me or my very life, for we already made a lasting friendship between us, a bond unbroken by social standing. For that, I will remain by his side until I am no longer able to do so." Sango was moved by the butler's words, she knew now, that Inuyasha did have a kind heart hidden within his hard outer shell, and there was no doubt about it.

Miroku grew silent again as he returned to polishing the frames to a brilliant shine and Sango could only stare at him, wondering when she became more interested in him than the manor. Yet a feeling she couldn't begin to describe tugged at her heart, she wanted to know more about the man, while another part of her warned herself to stay away. There was something odd about Shikon Square, it was cloaked in so much mystery, and she hated not knowing exactly where she was or what she was painting. She would just have to get in touch with her younger brother, Kohaku, and have him look into Shikon Square, the boy did have a Masters Degree in History. He could get back to her when he gathered a sufficient amount of information on the little town and fill her in on his findings. She would call him tonight, when she was alone in her

room, if the weak signal would allow it.

The manor had become eerily quiet, as the artist was the only one still awake at the late hour, she held the cell to her ear, and waited for her brother to answer. She heard the line on the other end of the call connect, sleepy complaints were being mumbled more to himself, than her. "Sango, do you realise what time it is? I have work in the morning, and you're waking me up at three twenty-four in the morning." She did know that it was much too late to be calling him, but knew this would be the only time no one would hear her making the call, still prying and digging for answers. "I know, but I needed to talk to you in private. I went to Shounen Falls, but the place just didn't speak to me. I kept looking and found this obscure and tiny little town, I tried to find some documented historical facts, but found none, it was strange."

As tired as the young man was, Sango did gain her brother's complete interest, he loved learning of unique places and their history. "Alright sis, you piqued my interest. Where are you?" Sango smiled, proud of herself for knowing exactly how to draw him in, dangling just enough information to have him taking the bait. "It's this place called Shikon Square and it's not even on the map, Kohaku. I don't understand how a whole town, even one as miniscule as this, could go completely unnoticed. I was hoping you could do your thing and get me some much needed answers, specifically on Silver Inu Manor, but anything is better than nothing. You think you could do that for me?" She knew the answer to that question before she even asked, she had no doubt he would find every piece of information available. "You bet I can, Sango. Just let me get some sleep and I'll try to get back to you in a couple of days."

Sango laid back into the plush bed and soft feather filled pillows, she stared up at the ceiling, darkness casted it's illusions on the flat surface, shadows danced before her eyes, and her thoughts drifted of their own accord. Koga had seemed to offer a lot when he spoke to her, but looking back, even the stable boy had been vague and careful with his words. He told her a lot, yet at the same time, he told her nothing. Miroku had been a little less guarded with her today, except he wasn't ready to open up with all the details of his parents death. Which wasn't necessarily odd, but he shut that part of conversation down, rather quickly. On the other hand, she shouldn't really expect him to tell her his whole life story, she knew they had only met nearly a single week ago. She was but a stranger, a mere aquaintance, but she longed to be so much more to him. With her mind still churning, she forced herself to close her eyes, before she drifted off into a restless and dream filled sleep.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	6. Wooden Easel

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Six: Wooden Easel

Sango woke to a grey sky, wind rustled the leaves in the trees, and thunder rolled in from the east. She climbed out of bed, pulled on her robe, and crossed the room to the balcony doors. She opened them with a quiet click, before stepping out into the chilly spring morning. The air held the aroma and promise of rain, lightning flashed in the distance, it's light played over the small pond, which was situated in the garden, in fleeting flashes. The weather seemed to mimic her thoughts perfectly, so many questions rolled about her mind, just as the storm clouds rolled overhead. It would take more patience, than she seemed to possess, to wait for her younger brother to get back to her with the answers she craved to have.

Her gaze roamed over the expanding property below her and all was quiet. There was no one wandering through the garden, the wrought iron gate remained open, yet only the wind danced through the branches and over the lawn. Another bolt of lightning slashed across the sky, with a searing hot violence and the thunder cracked, shattering the silence and calm. The rain then begin to fall, it offered nourishment to the parched soil, while it promised the gift of new life and growth. A knock broke her from her thoughts, before she could call out, the door slowly open, and the young red headed maid stood in the doorway. "G'morning Miss, rather cold moring today, I thought a nice warm cup of tea would be a nice way to fight off this chill." Sango still thought the uniform to be really old fashioned, the maid could really use a more up to date outfit.

The garment was a grey that was duller than the stormy sky, with a white collar the donned lace trim, it couldn't be anymore unflattering. "Thank you. Your name is Ayame, if memory serves me correctly." The girl blushed then, before she offered the artist a kind and geniune smile, then she spoke again in a timid sort of way, as she set the tea tray on the little table. "Yes Miss, that is correct, and very kind of you to remember my name. Oh, you must be so well traveled. Have you seen many places?" A contained excitement laced the maid's voice and curiousity sparkled in her emerald green eyes, which added to their gem like appearance and hue. "I've seen quite a bit of the world, traveled abroad a few dozen times, there are always new places to discover. You ever plan on getting away and seeing new places?"

The smile, that had brightened the young lady's face, faded in an instant, as she tore her gaze away from the artist. "I would absolutely love to see what's out there, but I mustn't allow myself to give into such follies. I will never roam outside of this village, I must remain by the Lord and Lady's side, and serve them until I am no longer able." It appeared that all of the staff within Silver Inu Manor, had a very strong sense of loyalty to this place and their Lord, for they all refused to leave. "It's commonplace for people to quit one job and persue different dreams, find themselves, start anew, and basically start fresh. I'm sure that both Kagome and Inuyasha would understand as much." The red head bit at her bottom lip in a nervous manner, which was accompanied by her wringing her dainty hands unconsciously. "Oh dear, I have dawdled for far too long. I will never have the table set for breakfast on time, please excuse me, Miss, I have to get back to my morning tasks." The maid scurried off with not as much as another word, nor did she even attempt to make up some half baked reason as to why she should stay, she merely avoided responding at all.

The rainy weather had kept the antsy artist captive inside the old home, she paced about the drawing room, as the smells of breakfast escaped the kitchen. She followed the aroma of bacon to the dining hall, then through the kitchen door. In front of the stove stood a short, portly, and odd looking man, his grey hair receded, which left his head balding, the rest of his hair on his face styled in a mustache. He whisked the eggs for a bacon and cheese omelet, sweet dumpling covered in orange marmalade sauce, were placed neatly on a platter. "I must say, you are an excellent chef." The man was startled by the woman who had made herself known so suddenly, he was not used to tresspassers encroaching on his territory.

The cook put a single knob of butter into a frying pan, before he slowly poured the egg mixture into the heated iron pan. "Thank you, Miss. I take pride in my work. Which I have done since I started working here as a young man, for Inu No Taisho himself. It was an honor to be chosen as head chef, by a man of such high standing." So it would seem that even the cook was more than happy to be working in the manor in the small Shikon Square. "I'm sure you know by now, but I'm Sango. How would you like me to address you?" The man sputtered for a moment, he didn't seem to be accustomed to having vistors in his cozy kitchen, but he did finally respond. "I guess you could just call me, chef Myoga, it's the title that was given to me by the Lord." The man was proud and pleased with his life and work, it made the young woman smile at his content.

"You knew Inuyasha's father?" The cook puffed out his chest with pride, but his stout and short stature didn't change much. "Why yes, I worked for him since I was in my twenties, but let's not get into the topic of my current age." He smiled then, smile lines appeared around his eyes and `mouth, that hinted enough about his age without speaking a word. She could have left him to his work then, but he seemed more eager to talk than the others, so she had to see what he would be willing to reveal. "I won't ask then. The second maid, the older woman, she has worked here for a long time too then?" He placed another omelet on the serving plate, she hadn't even noticed that he had already made a few. "Keade was Lady Izayoi's constant companion, she tended to a mulitude of tasks, and was always at the Lady's side. She cared for her when she fell ill and held her hand when she took her final breath. That was a heartbreaking day, the Lord was absolutely devasted, as was Keade. She took the loss hard, blamed herself for not being able to take better care of her Master. She demoted herself to maid and swore to dedicate her life to Lord Taisho and Silver Inu Manor, and has been here ever since."

Sango had decided then, that she would try to talk to the older maid, but Myoga appeared to be enjoying the conversation. "How sad. I'm guessing you've seen at least a few people come and go. You probably know more about the others and all the goings on around the manor." She may not have known the cook at all, but he was quite easy to read, and she could tell that she stroked his ego easily enough. "Why yes, girl, I do. Saw a lot of the younger help grow from children, to fine hardworkers. Lord Taisho was too kind to take in those orphaned children, they were once dirty little ragamuffins, he preened them to be who they are today. Kami knows where they would be today, if he hadn't been so generous and welcoming. He was a fine leader." The chef had quickly snagged her attention, she wanted to hear him tell of all the tales he was willing to share with her.

The young and curious woman, took a seat on the wooden chair that set off against the wall to the left of the door. She just had to know more, so she thought she would try to keep the man talking. "All the help here were orphans? I can't begin to imagine all the poised servants that serve this manor as young and homeless children." The old man's eyes went misty, as years of memories had begun their journey through his mind, still vivid despite the years that had already passed. "They were all the same, but very much different. Ayame was a shy little thing, wouldn't speak to anyone but the late Lady, so the gentle woman took her under her wing. She remained timid and soft spoken, but she was a quick learner and learned to serve gracefully." He had summerised the red headed maid so simply and in so few words. She wanted for him to continue with the others, to give her even more answers. "What about Miroku and Koga? What were they like?"

He smiled then, the memories of those two boys were so different, they were polar opposites when they arrived. "Ah, Koga was a very angry and tempermental young lad, full of fire and attitude. Didn't want to take orders from anyone, was completely defiant. He didn't really want to stay, fought against his fate, tried to run away. He was brought back everytime, the Lord had guardianship papers, and around here that's almost like ownership. The boy found refuge in the stables and the Lord discovered that Koga had a way with horses. After given the job as stable boy, he seemed to accept his new life, fell into the role with ease." The old chef's voice grew lighter as he recalled the earlier days of Koga's arrival, his eyes almost danced with laughter.

"Now Miroku, on the other hand, came with a smile that was a little unsure, and the hope of finding belonging. The young Lord Inuyasha, took an instant liking to the violet eyed boy. So Miroku was given the task of keeping the other child entertained and so he did. Taught the young master how to fish and swim, they'd return home dripping wet all the time." He laughed then, it bubbled up from his belly, and his whole body shook with it. "The two were as close as two brother's, but it was not meant to last. On Inuyasha's fifteenth birthday, Miroku was named his houseboy, the two could no longer act as friends. It instead became a master servant relationship and things changed for them both. Miroku made the transition smoothly, accepted his new role with grace and dignity. He worked his way up to head butler after the late Lord passed on." The man wiped his hands on the white apron he wore, the finished breakfast prepared right on time, he would never allow a single meal to be served late.

Sango was now seated at the large table for the early morning meal, once again in the company of Inuyasha and Kagome. The silence began to linger far too heavily for her liking, she had to break it before she completely went mad. "Inuyasha, you and I have yet to have a decent conversation. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself? Your childhood, family, how you met Kagome, something like that." The white haired Lord, laid his amber gaze on her, it was an intense and guarded look, but it didn't scare her. "My childhood and family were fine. I met Kagome at a social event, she asked me to dance, and I liked that about her." The man's focus returned to his plate of food, he didn't really offer much information or detail.

Kagome tossed a casual glance over to her husband, a wistful smile was on her face, and there was love in her bright brown eyes. "Oh Inuyasha, even back then, I was drawn to your eyes. They were like the flame of a burning candle in darkness, so warm and golden. All the other girls in attendence, that night, told me to not approach you, that you refused to ever dance, that you never offered your company to any lady. They believed me too forward and bold, a lady never asked a man to dance, it was not proper behavior. I didn't care though, I spoke to you anyway, and we enjoyed the night dancing away." The artist could almost picture the evening in her minds eye, the lit chandelier, the soft music, and Inuyasha leading Kagome in a dance. Her extravagant gown would have flowed around her, that would make it appear as she was floating, and the young woman probably felt as she was.

Sango could understand why Kagome decided to go after what she wanted, sometimes a woman had to go and grab up what she craved to have. She herself had always been one to chase her dreams, reach her goals, and set up new ambitions. Yet since she had arrived here, she had acted very much unlike herself. There was something she had wanted and she hadn't found the courage to just take it. Sango wasn't one that liked to let an opportunity pass her by, she didn't care to miss a chance when it was presented to her, and that wasn't about to change yet. Her train of thought was derailed, when a familiar voice broke through. "More coffee, Miss Sango?" She glanced up at the attractive butler, where her eyes were met with his, they were still deep pools of indigo waters. "Yes please and thank you." He poured the steaming liquid into her cup, while she enjoyed the closeness, she should follow the Lady's lead, and be forward and bold. Yet, the dining room table was no place for such displays, she would wait until later that evening to make her move.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	7. Painter's Smock

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Seven: Painter's Smock

Sango strolled through the wide corridors, as she admired the old paintings that graced the walls of the extravagant home. She enjoyed the portraits the most, Kagome's was simply beautiful, Inuyasha's held his strong silence, and she figured the others was the elder brother and possibly a sister. She drew nearer to the ballroom, as the sounds of a piano drifted out to greet her, and she followed the sound. The song carried an air of melencholy, but it's beauty was undeniable, and she had to know who it was who played it. She pushed her way through the large double doors, without making so much as a sound.

The room was dimly lit by three lonely candles and a man was seated in front of a grand piano, hidden beneath the shadows. His back was to her and it hadn't appeared that he had even noticed the second presence that had entered the room to listen to him play. His dark hair was loose, the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to just below his elbows, she had only seen him like this once before. She approached him from behind, he smelled of spices and the outdoors, his fingers nimbly teased music from the heavy instrument, and he tempted her with no words or thought. She whispered in his ear while she simultaneously wrapped her arms around his waist. "You play beautifully." She could feel his muscle grow taunt under her touch, his fingers fumbled over the keys, as a cacophony of sound filled the gorgeous party hall.

He casted a glance over his shoulder, as he tried to find out who had managed to sneak up on him, only to meet Sango's gaze. "Oh, Miss Sango, you startled me. I didn't hear you come in." His hands moved over hers, sans gloves, skin met skin for the first time, and the spark was something they couldn't deny. "You ever accompany a lady to the dance floor, Miroku?" The butler was able to remove himself from the artist's hold and face her from the piano bench. "Don't be silly, Miss, the help is not permitted on the dance floor, under any circumstance." Sango took a seat next to him, while she took his hand in her own, as she tried to come up with an excuse to share a dance with the man she was so drawn to. "There are no socialites here, no party you have to offer your services to, so dance with me, Miroku."

Her hand was in his, their fingers fit perfectly together, and he longed to give her exactly what it was she so boldly asked for. "Miss Sango, someone of your talents, should never waste her time with the help." He offered her another one of his charming smiles, it had become difficult for him to take the necessary steps back to keep emotional distance. The woman stood her ground, she was determined to at least set something between them in motion. "I am an independent woman, Miroku, and I feel I am more than capable of making up my own mind. I know exactly what I want for myself and right now I have my heart set on you." He hid the wince well, she hadn't noticed it, but his heart ached while her words echoed through his mind, she wanted him, and he hadn't the faintest idea why.

He released the hold on her hand, the tingle of her touch still lingered on his skin, and the scent of her perfume enveloped him. "Sango, I don't belong anywhere else but here, and you are a well practiced and talented wandering artist. You would never stay content in a place like this, a town so small and remote. So I ask you to reconsider and find someone much more suitable for your affections, than I." He stood up then, his gaze shifted downward, he felt more comfortable on his feet, looking down at her instead of up. She looked hurt as she took a few steps back from the butler, she never imagined that he would so easily turn her down. "If that's how you feel, then I won't speak of it again. I'm sorry." She then turned and ran from the ballroom, embarrassment coursed through her, but worse was the heavy ache that settled on her heart.

Sango had to busy herself before her thoughts drove her mad, so she brought her supplies back out to the hill, and begun to work on her piece. She put all her focus into the manor that overlooked the sea, as she shoved the butler completely out of mind. The sun dipped lower than she would prefer, but that would not stop her from doing what she needed to. Her mind was so wrapped up in her project, she hadn't heard the footsteps that drew closer to her, she hadn't noticed until the deep voice broke through the silence. "You got a late start today." A smile spread across her face, she had begun to look forward to her chats with the stable hand, he had always made time to offer some company while she painted on the hill. "I got a little caught up exploring the halls of the manor, there's a quiet beauty in every room."

She glanced towards the tanned and somewhat dirty man, the wistful smile was back on his face, but this time he looked toward the sea's horizon, instead of the manor. "I am quite certain you have seen plenty of the world's beauty and have recreated it with even greater beauty. From the little of your ability I have been privileged enough to see, you are very talented at your craft." Compliments of that kind always made her feel so warm inside, made all her hard work seem a little bit more worth while. "You're a very nice guy, Koga. Always have a far off and dreamy look in your eyes." He looked at her then, with those sparkling blue eyes, that still rivaled the sky, and he smiled softly, before he spoke. "Dreams bring comfort to a restless spirit."

The sentence seemed so short, but was deeply profound to her, he made her think. "I still don't understand why you all don't let yourselves see more of the world." The man chuckled lightly, he never did seem annoyed by her curious nature and constant questions, to be honest, she had grown rather fond of him. "Well Sango, the people of Shikon Square just have a different way of living. Sometimes things aren't as simple as they appear and there's more to something then meets the eye. Truth be told, there are some...traditions around here you may never come to understand." His gaze returned to the horizon, the glistening blue of the sea and the azure blue of the sky, blended together perfectly, and as always he left her even more curious with every word.

She bit her bottom lip, as she always did, when her thoughts were rolling in, much like the sea the man stared at now. "Do you always talk in riddles or am I just special?" He laughed then, he only allowed himself to do so for a few seconds, before he quieted and made himself comfortable in the grass. "I suppose I don't really intend to, I don't have much experience in talking to people, I spend most of my time with horses. I'm merely socially inept." For someone who believed himself inept in speaking to people, he still had a rather refined vocabulary. She still had something on her mind, so she decided to speak her thoughts to this man, he had a way of making her feel comfortable to be open and not feel silly about what she wanted to say. "It seems like everyone in Silver Inu Manor holds a secret they wish to share, but for some unknown reason you all choose to keep it locked inside."

He peered at her then, with an unreadable face, and an invading gaze. The quiet embraced the two on the hill, even as he broke his eyes away, and placed them back on the horizon. "In life, there are times when we are meant to discover truths on our own, to be told of all of life's secrets would take the mystery out of our journey." He spoke in riddles again, but it almost seemed like he told her that the assumption she had made was correct. "So there is a secret you are all keeping?" She looked at him intensly, searched for a sign in his demeanor, but he offered none before he replied. "I'm not saying that. I just mean that there are secrets everywhere, I'm sure someone around Shikon Square holds a deep secret." He gave her another cheery smile, he strectched out in the grass, then climbed back to his feet. "I have stolen enough of your time for one day, I will abstain myself from disturbing you the next time you are working."

He begun to make the short trek back to the stables, she called out to him before he got too far to hear her voice. "Oh, don't do that, I have come to enjoy our conversations. Disturb me anytime." She couldn't see the smile her words had coaxed, nor could she hear the thoughts that passed through his mind, but she did see the wave he casually threw over his shoulder. She picked her brush up from her tiny foldable stand and stroked more colors onto the canvas. The painting had come along much faster than she had originally assumed, if Koga did keep interrupting her work, it would slow her down, and she wanted to stay a little bit longer. She still felt, that there was a mystery in Shikon Square that she was meant to discover. With Silver Inu Manor almost complete, she would need to find another reason to stay, so disagreeable or not, she would need to get permission to paint Crescent Moon Manor from Lord Sesshomaru.

Sango laid in the cozy bed, that she called hers, for the time being. The silence had become overwhelming, so she had pulled out one of the few books she brought along for downtime, to chase away the monotony of the late night hour. The house was dead of sound, except for the wind in the courtyard, that rustled through the few leaves that bloomed on the limbs. The horror novel she read, only seemed to intensify the lack of liveliness in the halls, and made the story a little more thrilling. The loud buzzing, startled her enough to have her nearly jump out of her pajamas. Her cell on the bedside table was lit up and her brother's name was across the screen. She grabbed it and swiped to answer, she hadn't expected him to get back to her so quickly.

She placed the phone to her ear, the excitement bubbled inside, she would finally have some answers. "Hey Kohaku, I thought you'd keep me waiting for a couple of days, at least." She could make out the sounds of paper, as he flipped through them on the other end of the call. "Yeah, well, when you can't find anything about a town, there's no need to keep searching for days." He sounded a little frustrated and maybe even confused, she was disappointed and just as confused as he seemed. "Sis, I think you should get the hell out of there. I went through books, old records, the internet, there is no Shikon Square, it doesn't exist. All I was able to find was an old legend about The Jewel of Four, the little villages that joined together to win the rights of a trading post. I dug into that a little bit and that's where things get kind of strange."

This time it was he who had her attention, she knew she wouldn't need to pry much, Kohaku loved to share his findings. "Well, keep talking." The sound of paper rustling came over the line again, the boy printed out nearly any information he could find when he researched online. "Here's the thing, the names of the villages in the story all have a second meaning, the first one, Ari-mitama is the soul of courage, Kushi-mitama, soul of knowledge or wisdom, Nagi-mitama, soul of friendship, and Saki-mitama soul of love, they came together to form The Jewel of Four. The word Shikon also has a meaning, which is four souls. Ari-mitama, Kushi-mitama, Nagi-mitama, and Saki-mitama are four souls." Sango remained silent as her brother finished up with the information he had found and she gave herself a moment to soak it in.

Was all of that merely coincidence and if not what could all of it mean? "This doesn't make any sense Kohaku, I don't know what to make of any of that." Sango felt as though she was destined to figure out what was going on within the village that neighbored the expanding property that was owned by Inuyasha and Kagome. "You need to get out of there, it could be dangerous. There's a million other places for you to go, you shouldn't stay in that fictitious town a day longer, sneak out before it's too late." Leave it up to her younger brother to jump to the worst possible conclusion, she never, for a moment, felt like she were in danger. "Kohaku, I think I should stay here and complete my piece, I know I'm safe. All I have to do is uncover a village secret and finish a painting or two. I'll keep in touch though, so you will know I'm okay. Look, I gotta go, it's late and I need some sleep. I'll call again soon." The siblings wished each other well, before they disconnected the call. Sango blew out the oil lamp and settled back into the bed and snuggled under the blankets. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted into a deep slumber, tomorrow would greet her as the sun rose in the sky, and she planned on a trip to Crescent Moon Manor to call on Lord Sesshomaru.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	8. Mixing Pigments

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Eight: Mixing Pigments

The morning sun began to spill into the bedroom, its warm rays touched her face, and gently woke her. She strectched beneath the comforter and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before she found the energy to crawl out of bed. She made up her mind about going to Crescent Moon Manor, but if she was forced to bring an escort, she would adamently refuse the butler's company. She didn't really want to have to talk to him more than she would be required to do, she knew it would feel awkward for a while. She pulled on her flowing black skirt, a deep green blouse, and a pair of black wedges. Then she exited the room, her stride was confident yet feminine and soft, as she made her way down the hall and stairs.

The artist stepped down onto the oppulent runner that was at the base of the stair case and came across a boy, of about twelve, with unkempt auburn hair. He hadn't noticed her, as his teal green eyes were focused on his jacks, that were scattered about the rug. He had a boyish grin on his face as he played the simple game, it wasn't until he saw her that he began to quickly gather up his game pieces. "Oh...I'm sorry. I'll get my stuff out of your way ma'am." Sango offered the boy a friendly smile, if only to set him at ease, and calm the boy's nerves. "Don't stop having fun on my account. I'm not a person of high standing, just a travelling artist, with little wealth. What's your name?" He looked up at her in shock and happiness, orphans, such as himself, were not usually spoken to, and the attention had him beaming. "I'm Shippo, I came to work here when I was just ten. Koga is teaching me how to work with the horses and sometimes I have to do tasks under Miroku's directions."

Sango didn't even want to hear the butler's name, but it's not like the boy knew she had been turned down by the man, after she practically threw herself at him. "Oh, well which job do you prefer?" Young Shippo found it odd that she even cared about his preference to any thing, he was just the hired help. "I was supposed to take over for Koga, when I turned sixteen, but it all depends on how well I do with being his apprentice. He wanted to find his replacement so he could finally leave." Sango smiled, she could always see that Koga was a dreamer with a restless spirit, and she sorta liked this kid as well. "So you're good with the horses too, I take it." Shippo grinned at her, his pride caused him to stand a little taller. "Well, I'm not quite as good with them as Koga, but he says that I am a pretty quick learner. He had practice with horses, while living at Steel Fang Manor, when the Okami family owned it." The young boy quickly piqued her interest, he quickly finished the task of gathering up his toys, and then he scampered off without another word.

Kagome descended the stairs gracefully, Ayame trailed closely behind her, with some clothing in her hands. The Lady finally took notice of the artist that stood at the landing and spoke to her warmly. "Oh, good morning, Sango. You're up early and you're rather dressed up. Are you going somewhere?" Sango wanted to go alone, but she didn't want to lie to Kagome either. "I've decided that I want to go talk to Sesshomaru, see if I could paint Crescent Moon Manor as well." Kagome beamed brightly at her, she seemed rather excited that the other woman may be staying longer. "That's great, I will have Miroku take you to speak to him, you need an escort." Sango could feel the panic as it swelled inside her, she wasn't ready to spend one on one time with the butler. "I'd rather not have him accompany me this time, I would much rather spend the day with Koga, he's much better company." The regal woman stared at her blankly for a few moments, she didn't understand her sudden disdain for Miroku. "Um, if that is what you would prefer. I can go speak to Koga right now."

The carriage she rode in that day was not as opulent as the grand covered carriage Miroku had prepared for her. This one was open, the wood was polished to a shine, and the seat was smooth and rather comfortable, even though it lacked padding. Koga was a lot less talkative then the butler, but he still appeared to be in a cheerful mood. The silence was what made her recall her short conversation with the young Shippo when he revealed that there was a third manor, and she decided to ask about it. "So I heard there was more than two manors, I was told about Steel Fang Manor. Where is that at?" The stable hand offered her a disheartened smile, one that gave her heart a sudden twinge of pain. "It is in the northern region of Shikon Square, it houses the Lords of Shin. Lord Hiten and Manten live there, although it was not rightfully their home. Some years ago, the Raiju Kyodai family, rose to power by over throwing the family the manor rightfully belonged to. Lord Tsukanji Okami reigned over that region, his kindness lead to the villagers in the region to dub the village Shin. The name doesn't really fit now that members of the Thunder Warriors Clan have taken over."

The man kept a calm detachment to his voice as he spoke of the other manor, he didn't make eye contact either, as he kept his gaze on the path that stretched before him. "You came from there though? Did you work there? And I thought the village was just called Shikon Square." Koga brought the horse's speed down to a slow trot, the distant gaze returned to his stunning blue eyes. "No, I didn't work there, but I did live there. I guess I haven't completely introduced myself to you, my name is Koga Okami. Tsukanji Okami was my father. As for your last statement, you are correct in the town being called Shikon Square, but there are the Four Corners. Inuyasha is the Lord of Silver Inu Manor, the House of Yu, Sesshomaru is the Lord of Crescent Moon Manor, the House of Chi, the Hyoneko Shiten'no family owns Cats Eye Manor, lead by eldest sibling Lady Toran, is the House of Ai, and Hiten and Manten are the Lords of Steel Fang Manor, the house of Shin. These four corners make up the whole of Shikon Square."

Sango had of course heard him talk about the four corners, but she had understandably gotten hung up on the part of his heritage. "Wait. You were the son a of Lord?" Koga chuckled then, it held a bitterness, but there was still traces of amusement in the sound. "Hard to believe, I know. I was though, I was the son of a proud leader, and I have fallen far from my family name." She didn't know when it happened or how, but she had come to care about the people she had met here, she was invested in them. "Why didn't you take your manor back? Can a woman not lead a region on her own? Your mother should have kept the house, not the Raiju Kyodai family." The carriage now entered Chi village, it held the same charms as Yu, but was quieter, Koga was the one to break the silence. "She would have and could have if she had been living, she died when I was two, birthing a sister that would be stillborn. It was just my dad and I, at the time of his death, I was too young to take the role as Lord. The Thunder Warriors Clan ripped the title away from me and took over."

The story of an angry young boy, with attitude and a fire inside made much more sense to her at that moment. She would have been the same way if she had everything, that should have been hers, taken away from her by people who had no right to them. "You should go in there and take it back." He offered a hearty laugh as his first response, his eyes even danced with it, and she wasn't even sure why her statement amused him so. "You know, Sango, you are the only person to tell me to do exactly what I've always wanted to do. When I was first brought to Silver Inu Manor, I tried to get back to Steel Fang, to take back what was mine. They always found me though and would bring me back to the place I didn't belong. Would tell me how foolish and dangerous my actions were, that I would be killed before I ever took back my home. I gave up on my foolish notions though and settled into my new role, even if I did so begrudgingly."

There seemed to be so many secrets and surprises within the remote and intriguing town, she wanted to learn of it all before she left the place behind her. "Did the four corners join together for some reason, back in the early 1800's?" She asked the question in a very nonchalant kind of way, she wanted to seem like she didn't really even care. Koga eyed her with confusion that was laced with surprise, her simple inquiry knocked him off kilter. She liked that the stable boy was not as difficult to rattle, his emotions weren't buried inside. "Yes, they did. It was done to bring more finacial security to our impoverished nations. Shikon Square was divided into regions, where a house was placed to lead, which brought to creation the Houses of Yu, Shin, Chi, and Ai. It's a bit confusing to outsiders, but the system has worked for us." She wanted to say that all the happenings around the town was merely coincidential, but it was hard to even convince herself of that much. Just as the doubts rolled in, the minute hand, on the clock tower moved forward slowly.

Crescent Moon Manor now loomed before her, the lawn wasn't nearly as bright, as the garden had been left to wither. Moss and ivy clung to the eerie stone statues of vicious mythical creatures, that bared their fangs, the lone tree's branches drooped low to the grass, creating a dark canopy of green leaves. Crescent Moon Manor was frightfully beautiful, whereas Silver Inu Manor was classically marvelous. Koga broke through the heavy silence that draped over the property, his voice brought her back to reality. "As promised, I have brought you to the House of Chi, home of Lord Sesshomaru. Shall I accompany you to the door or would you rather handle this on your own?" Sango continued to eye the house as she contemplated on which she would rather do. "Is he really as disagreeable as Miroku claimed him to be?"

Koga took on a rather contemplative look, as he searched for the best possible way to explain this Lord's slightly difficult personality. "I wouldn't call him disagreeable, more like a quiet and reclusive man. He enjoys his privacy and has very few staff. As far as I know, he's never courted a woman, and seems to like it that way. So, he's not a cruel or hateful man, just exceedingly reserved." Sango continued to mull his offer over in her mind, the man liked little company, but she felt her nerves may only aggitate the man. "Maybe you should come with me, since you are at least familiar with the man." Koga smiled before he practically hopped down from his seat, he moved around to her side, and offered her his hand. "Alright, if I'm playing the role of escort today, I better do it right." He winked at her in a playful manner, she took his hand, as he helped her down and back onto the ground.

The unlikely pair, walked to the gate the was left only half open, and up the stone path that lead to the front porch. It was strange to Sango, just a week ago, she would have never believed she would be in a place as peculiar as this. Nor would she think she would find herself in the company of such wonderful and puzzling people. She could tell people, that in some strange way, she met royalty. It was quite clear that the people she had come in contact with were very elegant, strong, and regal. The nerves started to turn in her stomach, as she pleaded with the cosmos for luck to be on her side. She needed this man to agree with her request or she would have to move on before she ever solved the mystery of Shikon Square. The artist shoved the thought away, as both her and Koga, climbed the stairs, and stepped onto the covered porch.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	9. Shading and Depth

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Nine: Shading and Depth

Koga rang the doorbell, it chimed deeply, the sound was as dark as the manor itself, and an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. The door creaked open slowly, in the frame appeared a short and unhuman looking man. He, like Miroku, was dressed in a suit, but his gloves were black, and his skin was almost a sickly green. The stable boy smiled warmly at the rather odd man, that stood before them, and he greeted the butler in the same manner. "Hello Jaken, I was hoping I could introduce Sango Sousetsu to Lord Sesshomaru. She's an artist and she would like to use Crescent Moon Manors image to inspire a masterpiece." Jaken eyed Koga suspiciously, before he opened the door a little wider to allow the guest to enter, but there was one condition. "Only the woman can come in, you are not dressed properly enough and are far too filthy, to see Milord, so you must wait outside."

Koga didn't seem too bothered by the stipulation given to him, he bowed, and began to head back to the carriage. Sango, on the other hand, found the comment to be of rather poor taste, and his appearance wasn't even bad. "That was a very rude thing to say. What was wrong with how he was dressed?" The butler now glared at her, as though she were a squashed bug on, an otherwise, perfectly clean window. "How dare you even ask such a thing. Lord Sesshomaru never comes in contact with lesser servents, calloused hands like that only belong to the lowest class. Not to mention, his clothes are far too worn, held together with unmatching patches. It's an absolute disgrace, I tell you." The artist came to a rather quick conclusion on how she felt about this man and it was not a favorable one. "If this Lord Sesshomaru, can handle your ill green pallor, I don't see why Koga's hands or clothes would bother him."

The fellow in the doorway, stared at her, his mouth agape, and anger flared in his, otherwise, dull eyes. "How dare you, you impetuous woman! You, a wandering artist, have no right to talk down on me." The butler fumed so dramatically and with such volume, that he had not heard his master, as he approached. "Jaken, that is quite enough." The servant bristled at the iciness in the Lord's voice and instantly obeyed the order he had received. "Let me offer an apology on behalf of my insolent butler. Jaken, you may go now." The sickly looking man hung his head in shame and slowly walked away, he resembled a dog that had been caught marking a rug. The Lord turned his attention back to Sango, he didn't offer a smile, but he did grant her entry into the manor. "We do not get a lot of outsiders in these parts. How long have you been with us, if you don't mind my asking?"

Sango noticed the detached nature, in which the man spoke, but he didn't seem cruel nor angry. "I have been here for about a week. Upon finding Shikon Square, I instantly saw Silver Inu Manor, and I just had to do a painting of it. When I learned of Crescent Moon Manor and caught a glimpse of your home, I felt compelled to do the same. That is, if I have your permission, of course." Sesshomaru gazed at her with the same flamed colored eyes as his younger brother, but his lacked warmth. "I will allow it." She felt the relief flood her system, she had found a reason to stick around, at least for a little while longer, and that gave her more time to solve the mystery of Shikon Square. "I will get started as soon as I finish with Silver Inu. I could continue to stay with Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome, if you don't want me staying here while I work on the one of your manor." He still gazed at her with an unnerving intensity, he nodded his head, to signal that he agreed with her plans.

He only offered her a small wave, in the way of a silent farewell, so she made the short trek back to the carriage alone. Koga was back in his seat, he stared off towards the north, and it didn't appear that he noticed her return. He didn't seem to be upset by what the little imp butler had said to him, to her, he just looked like he was deep in thought. "I'm sorry that that man was so rude towards you. I shouldn't have scolded him on it, but I just couldn't help it." The intrusion her voice must have been to his thoughts, caused him to jump, but he chose not to mention that she had startled him. "Don't worry about that, Jaken has always had an abrasive personality. He's not well liked by other servants, as he considers himself above the rest of us." Koga didn't appear to have had his feelings hurt by the mistreatment, but the comment had angered her. "That may be, but he had no right to make such statements, the ugly little toad."

She scowled in irritation, as she was very serious. Koga on the other hand, only started to laugh at the insult she had casually made about the butler of Crescent Moon Manor. "What? Why are you laughing? I am being serious Koga, that wasn't a joke." She eyed the stable hand now, her face was unamused, as she had not been trying to be funny. Koga stifled his laughter, if only to spare her feelings, and gain enough control to respond. "All the more reason to laugh, Sango. I can't say I've heard anyone address Jaken as 'the ugly little toad', but I must admit that he does bare a resemblance to one." He chuckled again, the amusement was rather contagious, as Sango herself began to giggle along with Koga. Yes, she had grown rather fond of this man and she valued his friendship.

The trip there had been rather informative and part of her needed to see if she could keep the man talking, since he appeared to be the most open and honest. "What are some of your fondest memories from your childhood? I mean it must have been so different from the life style you live now." If Koga found it strange that she had climbed up in the seat next to him, he didn't make it known to her, as he still seemed calm. "My childhood is one of those things, that feel like it happened a hundred years ago, and the memories are vague. Almost feels like it wasn't my life to begin with anymore, if that makes any sense." She could understand what he meant, as parts of her life, with all her travels, seemed so unbelievable, even to her. "I know what you mean. Sometimes I can't believe I have been blessed with so many adventures and I feel like even the people I talk with about it, feel I am exaggerating."

The two of them found it oddly welcoming, that they could talk to a mere aquaintence with such openness and honesty, and it was a refreshing occurance. "Sango, I know we have had quite a few conversations together, but I must ask. Why did you ask for me to escort you, when Miroku is much more suited for the job?" The artist grew rather still, she hadn't expected the man to question her about her odd choice of bringing him along instead of the butler. "Oh, um, well." She paused as she best thought of how to answer, when she was still so embarrassed by the whole Miroku situation. "To be honest with you, I sorta made a move on him, and he shut me down with no second thought. So being around him right now feels really awkward and my heart still aches everytime I even hear his name." She figured he would laugh at her misfortune, but he didn't, he only patted her hand in a consoling manner. "Things are not always what they seem, my dear Sango." He smiled warmly then, his comment left her confused, as she didn't understand what he meant. The two arrived back at Silver Inu Manor a little before lunch, she returned to the house, while Koga made his way back towards the stables.

Sango walked through the front door without having knocked, to find Miroku pacing about the foyer. For some reason, he looked as though he were annoyed by something, and when he glanced at her, the look on his face didn't change. "Since when do you not like my company, Ms. Sango? I thought we were becoming something much like friends." His violet eyed gaze was piercing and strangely intimidating, Sango had never seen him look like that before. "Don't play dumb, Miroku, I'm hurt that you turned me down with so little thought. It's just hard to be around you right now." She could see the wince he tried to conceal from her, she struck something that caused him a little bit of pain, and yet she did not feel guilty for it. "So you just move on to Koga? You aren't very fickle and here I was feeling foolishly jealous."

Sango lashed out, without any given thought, and struck the butler's cheek. The crack of her hand making contact, sliced through the quiet, and left a sensation that stung the man's face. Unshed tears blurred her vision and burned her eyes, as she stared at him coldly. "Koga and I are just friends. Although I like him, I am not attracted to him, like I was you. For someone who sounds so smart, you are completely an idiot!" She turned to leave him were he stood, she couldn't even look at him at that moment in time, but a gloved hand grabbed her wrist. "Dammit Sango, you have no idea what you're doing to me." The breath caught in her throat, as she had never heard him speak so brazenly and him swearing sounded rather out of place. She regained her wits and whirled on him with anger that was well deserved. "It's not all about you, Miroku, my feelings matter too, and if you don't have to care about mine, I certainly don't have to care about yours." Miroku quickly learned that he did not like the shame he felt, she shattered his calm demeanor with so little effort, and that made him uneasy.

He held on tightly to her wrist but caused no pain. She could see that his mind raced as he struggled to form a coherent sentence, his mouth fell open, but no words tumbled out. After several moments had passed, he finally shattered the awkward lull that settled between them. "That's not even true, believe me. I was considering no ones feelings, but yours. If I had been acting on my own behalf, I would have taken the dance without hesitation. You managed to spark feelings inside me from the moment you walked into my quarters. Shikon Square is my home and you would never be happy here." He released her arm then and took a few steps back, he had to put some distance between them and slow his racing heart. It was the artist that had been stunned speechless then, she had never thought he would say so much with that amount of reckless abandon.

She watched in silence as he regained his formal composure, he straightened his stance, and he spoke once more. "But as you have requested, I will leave you alone, Ayame will now be the one to tend to your needs, and Koga will be an escort if you are to ever need one." He bowed, another sign that he would do as she wished, and not bother her with his presense anymore. He turned to walk away from her, as he chose it best to let her considered his words, as he retreated towards his room. Sango felt entirely conflicted about what she should do, part of her wanted him to leave her alone, while the other part wanted to stop him. "Why do you have to play all these games with me, Miroku? You half ass admit that you're interested in me and then just walk away without so much as a fight. I don't understand you at all." She firmly stood her ground, she was not about to let the man toy with her heart like he was.

The butler froze in his steps, he had hoped she would just let the whole matter go, that she would realize that he was not right for her. "Sango, can't you see that I'm not good enough for you? You want so much more out of life, more then I could ever give you." When he turned back to face her, his eyes were misty, and he seemed almost sad. "You're an artist, with amazing skills and talent, I'm just a lowly butler, destined to spend my life within these walls. You'll move on from this place and you'll find something or someone, that can make you happier, in ways I could only dream of. Please, find someone more worthy of your affections, Ms Sango." She still couldn't grasp why he fought his feelings for her, she could see no harm in them to allow things to play out. "Why deny something we both feel, when we could explore it? I'm only here for a short time, don't waste the moment." Sango couldn't stand to wait anymore, as she had grown tired of his back and forth game. She confidently marched over to him, grabbed him by his shirt collar, and firmly kissed him.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	10. Brush Strokes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Ten: Brush Strokes

Had she not caught him off guard, he would have put a stop to her advances, before she had the time to get him in his current predicament. As it was then, he hadn't the will power to pull away, for he had wanted the chance to taste her, ever since she arrived. He wasn't sure when he took her in his arms, though he did enjoy the feel of her, she was so warm and soft. Her lips danced over his, the aggressiveness faded, and the touch was now soft like the petals of a rose. She thought he would push her away, but instead, he seemed to have melted into her. The fire inside her burned now, warm and fierce, her feelings for the butler raged higher, and she had no regrets. Not until she broke the kiss, then she could feel the regret form, as she looked up to meet his gaze. He peered down at her with violet eyes, that, for once, were easy to read. It pained him to like her, she could nearly see the heartbreak reflected in his eyes, but his arms remained around her.

He didn't appear like he ever wanted her to leave him, like he wanted to hold her forever, but she had to break the silence that settled around them. "I know that was a rather bold move, but I had to know. I'm not sorry for it either, it was worth it." When she stepped back, he released her, he didn't move away, nor did he try to get close to her again. She wanted him to say something, anything, because she never did have the ability to read minds. "Say something, Miroku. Do you always have to make me feel like a nervous wreck?" He cleared his throat in a nervous manner, clawed at his cloak of composure he always wore, in a desperate attempt to find his footing again. "You are quite a woman, Ms Sango, it will pain me to see you go, when the time comes for you to move on. If you'll excuse me..." His voice trailed off, the words he spoke were draped with sadness, and he left her in the foyer alone as he climbed the stairs in solitude.

He left her even more confused, she couldn't tell if he wanted her or not, and that bothered her more then it should have. She stood there in a heavy quiet, that was finally broken by a timid voice. "Is it safe to come in there now? I didn't want to interrupt that, it seemed important." The artist nearly jumped out of her skin, she had thought she had been alone with the butler, but it seemed someone had see her with the man. "Kagome, how much of that did you actaully see?" Sango normally wasn't easily embarrassed, but she felt very flustered by the news of not being alone. The Lady of the house stepped into the foyer, a blush tinted her cheeks, and she felt like she had seen something she wasn't meant to see. "Not that much, just you kissing Miroku." Sango's face became a shade of red most people didn't think was even humanly possible, the news that she had been caught was humiliating.

"Oh god, I didn't think anyone was around. You must think that I am far too bold." Kagome smiled brightly at the young artist, there was no judgement in her eyes, because she was once described as forward herself. "Not at all, Sango. Miroku is a good man and will make some woman a very nice husband, one day. I know you have become rather fond of him, but there are things about this place that you just don't understand. You don't belong here and you would never be happy here. I know you don't understand now, maybe you never will." Sango tried not to feel hurt by the woman's words, but even so, they cut deeply. She couldn't grasp the reason the people within Silver Inu Manor didn't seem to want her to stay. "Do you all just want me to hurry up and leave? I thought you were starting to enjoy my being here."

Sango didn't know why her feelings were hurt, it's not like the people here should mean anything to her, and yet she still wanted an answer. Kagome smiled softly at the artist, she was afraid that something like this would come up with their visitor, and she didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings. "It's not that we want you to leave, that's not it at all. I also already value your friendship, but I can tell that you have the soul of a wanderer." The Lady of the manor wasn't wrong, Sango had always loved to travel, to see parts of the world that were foreign to her, and a small town had always felt confining to her. "I can't really disagree with you, what you have come to think about me, isn't wrong. Part of me is very fascinated about your little village, there's a quiet mystery about the whole place, and that has pulled me in entirely." Sango couldn't help but like the prideful but soft expression Kagome had taken on when her village was complimented, she was content within Shikon Square, it was her home.

The regal woman was quiet for a moment, as she considered how best to voice the thoughts she needed to convey. "I know that Miroku seems like a really good man and he is also rather attractive, but he cannot behave in the manner of most men. We are a very traditional people and relationships with someone here, will be much different than what you are used to." The artist silently fumed, she was about tired of all these people's lies and deceit. "Why does everyone here have all these excuses and half truths? The mystery of everything about this place and all the people who live here is getting a little creepy. If you have any trust in me at all, please, just talk to me. Tell me what the heck is going on around here." Kagome attempted to look confused, but the girl was not one for acting, as even Sango could tell she was faking. "Sango, there is nothing I can tell you. Just do yourself a favor and stop worrying about it."

Inuyasha stalked into the foyer, he complained about something, as he searched for his wife. "Kagome, I can't find Miroku, and I want a snack." His barefeet padded against the marble floor, as he stomped up to the two woman that spoke in hushed tones. Sango, still felt frustrated, and she handled the situation with less tact then usual, as she snapped out. "Your butler is upstairs. Kagome, was Shikon Square once called Jewel of Four?" As the question was voiced out loud, the old clock tower bell began to chime in the distance, as it announced that it was three. The occupants of the villages all paused their works, the Lords of the Four Corners, stared towards the horizon, but Sango could only see that Inuyasha and Kagome, appeared to be holding their breath. Inuyasha looked at his wife, with a hopeful gaze, but turned his attention to the artist, that had only been a guest in his home for a short while. "For as long as we've been here, we have called this place, Shikon Square. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find Miroku."

The lord practically leapt up the stairs, in a single bound, before he took off down the hall at a full run. Sango sighed, more in resignation than disappointment, as she grabbed up the art supplies she kept by the front door. "I know you two are hiding something, but I plan on getting to the bottom of it, whether you tell me or not. I'm gonna go work on my painting now." She exited the manor and climbed the hill, that held the stables, and begun the task of setting up her essential tools. Koga was out in the corral with the white horse, Frost, as he groomed the mustang to perfection. The stable hand hadn't made a move towards her, as he appeared too busy with his task to interrupt hers. She painted in silence, which gave her plenty of time to dwell on her own thoughts and the events of her long day.

It was a day full of seemingly normal exchanges, her short time with Sesshomaru went smoothly enough, and even though Inuyasha and Kagome avoided a straight forward answer, they weren't crazy odd either. Everyone remained just as vague as they normally were, nothing struck her as out of the ordinary. Except the clock tower had announced that it was three, she had thought it to be broken, she was told as much. So she couldn't understand why it would suddenly be in working order, when just the other day, the hands were unmoving. She also didn't know why there was so much secrecy around her, nor did she know what they could be trying so desperately to hide from her specifically. She couldn't be sure, but she felt as though they were surprised by the chiming of the bell, maybe even a bit relieved by it's sound.

She could hear the footsteps as someone approached her from behind, the artist figured it had to be the stable hand, but the voice that broke through the silence didn't belong to the blue eyed young man. "I hoped I'd find you out here, Ms Sango." She wasn't sure she was prepared for another round with the butler, but she couldn't ignore him either. She would keep her wits about her too, this time she would be completely in charge of the situation, so she turned to face him in a calm manner. "Oh hey Miroku, I didn't expect to see you outside. I'm kind of busy, at the moment, so if you're needing something, make it fast." Sango could tell she had managed to hurt his feelings, if only just a little bit, because he broke eye contact with her for a moment. "Right, you are working after all. I just wanted to apologise, I was out of line, and should not have said some of the things I did. I am very intrigued by you, for you're a fascinating woman, but I am only allowed to court a woman of Shikon Square."

She found that bit of tradition a bit odd, to say the least, she had never heard such a ridiculous rule before. "That's just silly. It's not like you are forced to live your life here, you are free to go wherever you want. You could come away with me." The look he offered her was laced with longing but was deeply mournful, he wanted to go, but he acted as though something had trapped him there. "I wish I could, but I must stay. My time belongs to this place, my life is owned by it. I have to stay. I know you don't understand, but you don't have to." She wanted to understand, but no one was willing to help her figure it out, almost like they were foridden to speak to an outsider. "I want to know why. You could at least explain it to me, then there will be no more misunderstandings." He smiled in a way that pained her heart, it was hollow and hopeless, he had given up on whatever it was. "I can't, it'll never be broken if I do."

Sango had become used to the constant confusion she felt, it was her normal, at least while she stayed there. Still, she wished they felt they could talk to her, she would help them if she could, she wanted to change things for all of them. For some reason, she felt the drive to set them free, even though they would probably just deny being trapped. "Broken? What needs to be broken? Talk to me Miroku, just tell me what is going on around here." The violet eyed butler, set his gaze upon the liny village of Yu, towards the clock tower that was still visible despite the distance. "You have to figure that out for yourself, Ms Sango, it would appear that you already have your suspicions. In the meantime, try not to break both our hearts, because you and I are not destined to have a happy ending together. Which, quite frankly, is too bad. If only we met in another time and another place, my dear." Her heart pounded in her chest, but her mind raced in too many directions for her to focus on just one thing. So as he walked away, she sat in dazed confusion, she had a mystery to solve and intense feelings to ignore, to be honest, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Sango lingered on the hill, the sun had begun it's descent and dipped towards the horizon, as a gothic style carriage made it's way through the opened gates. To her artist eye, it was a visually appealing mode of transportation, the time it took craft it, must have been extensive. She could only think of one person who would own something so dark and mysterious looking, the real question was why Lord Sesshomaru was even there. She took enough time to gather up her things, which gave Sesshomaru a head start on getting inside, before she too, made her way back to the manor. It was on her way back up to the marble columned porch, that she saw a slim red headed figure move towards the stables, concealed by the evening shadows. The young maid moved quickly, yet her feet made no sound, as she slinked her way into the corral and into the structure. Sango smiled, the thought of the timid maid and the brusque stable hand sharing a secret rendezvous, was a sweet and interesting notion. She would have to ask Koga about their private meetings, the next time she had a moment to talk to him, as spying would be wrong.

She had made it inside, without having tried, she managed to not alert the others of her presense, and she could hear the voices as they drifted out of the drawing room. She was about to announce herself, when the stoic Lord's voice drifted out into the hall. "This artist could be the one who does it. She must be suspicious of things around here, for the clock tower to sound." Sango was frozen in place, her feet refused to move forward she had to wait and see what she would learn from listening in. Inuyasha's gruffness added to the conversation after that, as he didn't like to pass up the opportunity to give his opinion to his elder brother. "Miroku and Koga seem to have spent the most time with her, I'm sure those two could tell us if she has had a lot of questions or how curious she has been."

Sango could hear the soft clanking of china as the occupants drank their tea, as the artist stood in the hallway, her mind on the others as they discussed her in secret. Sesshomaru spoke again, but this time his question was directed towards the butler. "You, servant. Has the woman voiced any curiousities about what is going on here in Shikon Square?" There was a small pause in conversation, as Miroku was taken off guard at his sudden inclusion in the exchange between the socialites. "She has brought up a few concerns regarding our old fashioned approach to life and transportation. On several occasions she has been quite adament on there being some big secret or mystery around here. So yes, I would say she is much more than curious, Lord Sesshomaru." The man hummed in a thoughtful manner, as he tapped his elegant clawed finger on the coffee table, his response was casual and calm. "Yes, I see. Well then, she may very well be the one to do it."

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	11. Abstract Artistry

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Eleven: Abstract Artistry

Sango could only stand still, as the people continued to talk about her in low tones, she didn't know what it was they expected her to do. She remained unmoving, until the stoic voice broke her out of her stunned reverie. "That was all I came here to discuss, I shall take my leave of you now." She had to move fast, to keep herself from getting caught in the position of spying, even if that was exactly what she had done. She quietly scurried back out the front door, before she dashed down the front steps, and back towards her hill. She had no intentions or desire to have to explain herself to those people, especially since they were so obviously keeping something rather big from her. She gazed back down towards the manor from her grassy perch, safe from any suspicion, as the Lord of Crescent Moon Manor, climbed back into his nightmarish carriage.

Her eyes followed it as it made it's way back to the makeshift road, pulled by two horses just as black as the object they moved forward. She hadn't realized how hard she breathed, but could feel her heart as it pounded loudly in her ears, and her nerves had kept her from hearing a man's approach. "Sango, are you quite alright? You look as though you've experienced the fright of your life." Even he could see her physically jolt at the sound of his voice and the sudden intrusion into her panicked thoughts. She whirled around quick enough, that whiplash was more than possible, her eyes wide, like that of a startled deer. "Oh Koga, it's you. I figured you'd be a little busy with a cute red headed maid." Her plan was to distract him from her current and radiating distress, she knew the man had to sense her discomfort, as it was written all over her face. "She has already gone back to the manor, she is still at the disposal of the Lady, until she is verbally relieved. Are you alright though? You appear to be quite shaken. Maybe you should go back to the manor and get some water."

She stared at him incredulously, he knew what the secret was, his name was also brought up in the private meeting, but here he was, and he played innocent well. "I don't need water, I need the truth. There's something you all think I should figure out, but I don't know why it has to be my responsibility. It's not fair to place that kind of burden on my shoulders. If there is something you all want me to know, just tell me, because it's not right to have such high expectations of me." She eyed the man, in a guarded sort of way, she thought he would be angry, but he merely smiled in an understanding and gentle manner. "Sango, you are not obligated to figure out anything, we don't expect you to solve any mystery, all you have to accomplish is completing your painting. That is what you came here for. Is it not?" She could feel her heart rate return to normal and her breathing slowed, as his soft words calmed her. "Yes, I came here to paint, nothing more." She wanted to know the truth, but if they couldn't just speak it, she couldn't be sure if it was safe to know.

He sat down in the grass, he faced the sea, as he had done once before, and patted the grassy spot to his right. With cautious hesitation, she slowly lowered herself beside him, but she didn't turn to face him. Instead, she pulled her legs towards her, and in an attempt to feel safer, she hugged her knees. It gave her a smaller, yet a more vulnerably guarded look. Her own thoughts and the mystery that settle around Shikon Square, made her uncomfortable and on edge. "Sango, stop thinking so much, you are making this into something much bigger than it really is. You have nothing to gain or lose when it comes to our village. You have no responsiblities to us or the people in the four corners. Relax." She had to glance at him then, because he voice was so soft, almost as soft as the wind that played over the water. The smile he offered her lacked it's usual warmth and mischief, it tugged at her heart because it was empty, and no emotion was in his normally bright blue eyes.

She could feel the tears as they started to burn her eyes, his confusion became obvious, as he couldn't grasp her sudden emotional display. Even though she thought she wanted to just finish her paintings and walk away without looking back, his pain made her realise that she still felt the need to help them. They all ached inside, for reasons they could not or would not explain, but she didn't need them to tell her of the hopelessness inside when she saw it clearly. "I don't understand why you can't admit that you need help with something. Your broken heart is on your sleeve and the numbness is written all over your face." Koga chuckled in a bitter sort of way, he wasn't angry, but something about this life turned him a bit jaded. "Oh, we do need help, no denying that, but if we told you the problem, it could never be solved. If only the Onigumo family had never rose to power, but the Takeda family never stood a chance against him."

The absolute vemon he used in the simple word him, was unnerving and rather frightening. There was almost a growl to his voice, but at least some emotion returned to his eyes, even if it was rage that burned in them. She wanted to lighten the mood, wanted to see his real smile again, because she wasn't sure if she was comfortable with angry Koga. His temper remained on his face for only a moment longer, as the dangerous flare faded from his eyes as suddenly as it came. "But that is a story of in itself and it is not the time to weave such a tale to you." He smiled warmly at her, that twinkle, that gave him an air of mischief, was back in his sky blue eyes. She looked back towards the manor and all was still, her gaze moved upwards, as she stared at the clouds. She was confused to find a sort of haze between her and the expanding blue above her, it was so thin, like a shallow stream of violet water floated just over Shikon Square.

Sango rubbed at her eyes, she had to be seeing things, and someone's eyes could often play tricks on them. She glanced back up, to still find the thin veil of purple, and all she could do was stare in confusion before she had voiced her concerns. "Koga," she paused before she continued, her voice unsure, "do you see the purplish hue that blankets the sky?" The stable hand stared at her with a look of bewilderment, her eyes were still gazing intensely skyward, and she hadn't notice his breath catch or the second it took him to regain his wits. "I can't say that I do, Sango. Must be that artist eye of yours, finding inspiration and beauty, in a more abstract way." Her face tore away from the sky, as she turned her countenace on him, only to find him looking at her and not the strange phenomenon that was occuring above them. "You're not even looking. How can you pretend like nothing is there? I mean just look..." Her sentence trailed off, as she shifted her gaze again, only to find that the sky appeared to stretch outward, in it's normal endless blue.

Koga breathed a silent sigh of relief, he had grown weary of the lies, the secret kept them all tightly bound, for one wrong word could change everything. Her confusion was apparent, as she stared in stunned silence, as her eyes roamed over the sky for the purple film that discolored it. "I'm not wrong Koga, it was there. I really did see it." The stable boy felt sorry for the artist, she had begun to feel crazy, and she was far from that. He had never before, met someone so intuitive, this woman was actually quite clever. "I don't doubt you, I have no reason to believe you a liar. I should probably get back to my work now." He stood to leave, but Sango wasn't ready for him to go, so she moved without giving it much thought. She grabbed at his wrist and stopped him from walking away. She had to ask him something and she prayed he would tell her the truth. "Do you really think I'll be able to figure it all out, without you all just telling me?" Koga smiled down at her warmly, her eyes piercing, but she still looked so scared seated in the grass like she was, all pulled into herself. "Sango, you have already started to piece it all together. Part of you must have some inkling, this much, I am sure."

Sango sank cozily into the plush mattress, but her thoughts were not as still as her body was, and she still struggled to wrap her mind around the mystery. She was so deep in her own thoughts, that she almost didn't hear her phone vibrate against the wooden bedside table. It was at the last moment when she picked up the call, had she missed it, her brother would have probably formed a search and rescue team. "Hey Kohaku. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" She could hear him sigh in annoyance, but she was actually glad he had called to check on her. "You know I'm worried about you being there alone and I still think you should just leave." His concern for her was endearing, but also completely unnecessary. "I can't leave yet, not when there is still work to be done. I have also learned a few new things about this place, I was told about the Four Corners. There are actually four small towns, that make up Shikon Square, and each town has a manor that houses a leader. Inuyasha is in the House of Yu, Sesshomaru is in the House of Chi, Toran is in the House of Ai, and Hiten and Manten are in the House of Shin, although that house really belongs to Koga."

Her brother remained quiet as he absorbed the information his sister just fed to him, she could her the sounds of his fingers working over a computer keyboard. "I'll have to do some research on those names, see if anything comes up on the map under those seperate names, and if I'm lucky I might find their history. You said Yu, Chi, Ai, and Shin, right?" Sango grinned, she knew she could always count on her brother to lend a helping hand to her, he had never let her down before. "Yeah, that's what I said. Oh, and here's one more thing you can look into. I was given this family name today, the Onigumo Family. Find out what you can about them too and get back to me with your findings as soon as possible." He made note of that name too, as she could once again hear the familiar clicking of his rapid typing. "Alright, I'll find out what I can and talk to you soon, bye Sango, and stay safe." She offered her farewell to her younger brother, hopeful that he would find something out that would help her solve the mystery of the place she currently and temporarily dwelled.

The next morning she was awoken by one of Inuyasha's loud and tempermental tirades as he stormed about the halls in an angry frenzy. He made no comments, merely stomped about and slammed things around as he moved them. She could only hear Miroku's calm voice as he tried to tame his rather wild Master. "Sir, please stop making such a fuss, you'll wake our guest. You know that this is a bit of an over reaction, it's only five minutes late, breakfast will be ready in just a moment. If you would only just..." The man grew silent as did the noises made by the eccentric Lord and she didn't know why things had gone quiet so suddenly or if it should be seen as a bad sign. "I don't care what you think. There is a strict schedule around here, one that my mother put in place, and I won't have it be changed now. If he wasn't hand chosen by my father, I would throw him out for disrupting the order of things. There is no excuse, Miroku."

It didn't take long for the butler to offer a rebuttle, he didn't seem to fear or mind, his Lord's harsh temper. "As hard as this is for you to realise, but we servants can't be perfect all the time, we make mistakes at times. We will be back on schedule tomorrow, there is no need to let this little slip upset you so. I'm sure the meal is on the table now, as we speak, lets go down, then I'll talk to the chef and make sure this doesn't happen again." Sango held her breath, unsure if Miroku would be corrected for having spoke to Inuyasha in such a way, but the calm remained outside her door. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not a big deal, I'm just not used to change. You know, sometimes I think you'd be more suited to this Lord business." She could hear Miroku's soft and melodious laugh, their voices had grown a bit distant, but she could still make out the butler's reply. "I can assure you that you are much better suited to the position, than I, sir." Sango climbed out of bed, as the voices descended down the stairs, she would dress and join them for breakfast, and see if she could have them reveal some more clues.

The morning was warm and glorious, the sun's fingers stretched into the dining room, that brought a coziness to the people at the table. Inuyasha ate his meal in silence, he also took his time to consume it, instead of inhaling it, as was the usual. Kogame sipped on her coffee and nibbled on a delicate pastry, as even she remained quiet, and didn't offer up any small conversation. Sango shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the awkward silence made for a very tense breakfast, and she longed for it to be over. "I think I'll get an earlier start on my painting, maybe finish it up. Then hopefully by tomorrow, I'll be able to start the one of Crescent Moon Manor." The only sounds that could be heard was the chimes of the cutlery on the china plates and the artist shifted about again. The quiet lingered on for a moment longer than Sango was comfortable with, but was quickly relieved when Inuyasha broke it. "You going to paint Steel Fang and Cat's Eye too?"

She eyed him in surprise, it was almost as though he was trying to give her even more reasons to extend her stay. "I honestly haven't given much thought to it, since I don't even know what the two Manors look like. Would it even be possible to have them agree to such a request?" Inuyasha thought about her question as he took another bite of the food that was before him. "The Hyoneko Shiten'no family owes us a favor and could be convinced. Steel Fang might be the hardest to recieve permission to do. The Raiju Kyodai brothers are not what most would call welcoming. The Okami family were much kinder and loved, they would have allowed you to do a painting, would have welcomed you into their home, as we have." Not even Inuyasha mentioned Koga by name, maybe he just didn't want to cause his stable hand any embarrassment.

Koga must have shared a deep secret with her, when he told her about his lineage, and that made her feel a little special. "Your stable boy was a member of the Okami family, if they were anything like him, I am quite obligated to believe your claims about the rest of the family." Both Inuyasha and Kagome appeared to be a little taken aback by the awareness she had uncovered about the past of their blue eyed employee. The shock of it all even had the lady, who sat in silence, speaking out after all the time she spent having said nothing. "I can't believe he told you about that, Koga never speaks of his family, he must really trust you." Sango smiled brightly, because she had trust in the man as much as he seemed to have in her, and it made her feel oddly happy. "I'm glad he does, he has made a rather exceptional friend thus far, and I like his company. If you'll excuse me, I think I will go work on my piece outside now." Sango left the table after she excused herself and made her way to the foyer to gather up her art supplies. She did so with little noise or distraction, before she made her way outside and back to the top of her hill.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	12. Colorful Image

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Twelve: Colorful Image

The sunshine showered down upon the hill, it's rays touched her face and the manor that laid below the hill, and it's warmth embraced all it could reach. It was another day, that appeared to be normal at first glance, but Shikon Square and it's Four Corners was always shrouded in mystery. Sango carefully signed her name to the finished painting of Silver Inu Manor, with competing feelings of accomplishment and disappointment, it was a battle she fought within herself whenever she completed a piece. The only sense of relief she had, was the knowledge that there was still work to be done in the village, and that she had more time to reveal the secret that the people seemed to be hiding. Sounds from the stables grabbed her attention and she had to smile when she heard the recognizable contradictory soft yet gruff voice of Koga, as he hummed an unfamiliar tune.

He had let her be while she had put the finishing touches on the image of Silver Inu, only one of the grand manors that stood in Shikon Square and she had missed the distraction he normally offered. She sat in contemplation, as she wondered if maybe it was her turn to interrupt his work, and see the horses he cared for. She cleaned and dried her paint brushes carefully, before placing each one back in the box she kept them in, then casually put the case in her bag. The decision to leave her belongings on the hill was easy, as she made her way to the stables, the humming grew closer and a bit louder. The entry way to the large structure was as wide as it was tall, inside Koga hummed the tune as he brushed the coat of a young foal. The brown head band he wore functioned to keep his unruly bangs out of his face and matched his worn shirt. Sango had to admit that the would be Lord, looked quite in his element, and was completely comfortable working with the majestic animals.

It wasn't until she stepped on the straw that was scattered about the ground within, that he had noticed her presense. The humming stopped abruptly and he looked towards her with curious blue eyes before he offered a friendly half smile, upon realising it was her who invaded his domain. "I see you've taken a break from your work to come and see the many horses, Lord Inuyasha owns." She had wanted to see the horses, but they were not the main reason she had come in there. "I had finished up the painting and I quickly realised that I had missed your company, so I figured it was my turn to distract you from your work." His quick intake of breath signaled his surprise, he grew quiet, as he attempted to put his focus back on his work. "I'm sure you could have found much better company inside the manor, more specifically, with Lady Kagome." Sango shrugged off his claim dismissively, before she wandered deeper into Koga's realm. "I happen to enjoy your way of conversing and to be perfectly honest, I find you rather interesting."

The slow quirk of his eyebrow was a small hint of his doubt, but the question in his eyes was what had managed to keep her quiet. His gaze move back downwards, he was uncomfortable, but even she could tell he had something he wanted to say. "Things must be rather different beyond the borders of Shikon Square, you forget that I have had experience in both life styles. I know how I was treated when I was the young Lord, son of the great Tsukanji Okami, and even at such a young age, I was treated with respect." His voice was even, but he hadn't attempted to make eye contact with her, as he preferred to keep his attention on the foal he cared for. "My life was shattered and rebuilt in a completely new way when he died. I had to learn that without my status, I meant absolutely nothing. The help is to be seen, but not heard, and my name had zero mirth without the seat of Steel Fang. Even the villagers see us as beneath them, orphans with no names, no power, and owned by the Lords. We are mere belongings and yet you come along and see us as we are."

When he finally did look up, he managed to catch Sango as she whipped the tears from her cheeks, and his blue eyes widened in panic. He dropped the grooming brush, before he moved towards her, his steps flustered and unsure. "Please don't cry. I, I hadn't meant to make you feel pity for us. We don't mind it all that much, honestly we don't, you can discard everything I had just spoken of." Even though he tried to play off his unhappiness, she could see it written all over his face, she could tell that he dreamt of much better things. Instead of speaking, she threw her arms around his waist, as she hoped the hug would offer him a sense of comfort. She did feel his tension as every muscle grew tight with the human contact that he hadn't received since the death of his parents. Yet it wasn't the act of kindness that she offered that brought the tears to his eyes, but the encouraging words she spoke. "You are meant for so much more than this, I know that you will get Steel Fang back, and you'll make your parents so proud. I just know you will."

Sango released him from the impromptu hug and looked up at him with a warm and wide smile. He looked down at her, his blue eyes misty but laced with surprise, his hands shook, and he struggled to find the right words. "I...I don't, I just don't understand. No one else has had any faith in me reclaiming Steel Fang...but you. You... Why?" The emotion seemed to drain from his eyes, which left them empty and dull. "Because Koga, friends believe in each other, cheer each other on, offer support, and just know what the other is capable of. You're my friend and I believe that you will succeed." When he looked back at her, the tears were present again, and she feared she had only managed to upset him. When a soft laugh escaped and a small smile broke through, she felt a bit of relief, and his usual light returned. He took one of her tiny and smooth hands in his larger and rough one, and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you, Sango. I would be honored to have you as a friend."

An amused giggle eminated from her as Koga theatrically bowed and kissed her hand, she had to admit to herself that she found him rather charming. If Miroku had not been in the picture, she might have found herself considering Koga to be more than a friend. "Koga, do you like Ayame?" Koga let her hand go and looked down at her, his normally expressive face unreadable, she continued to try and ease the awkward tension. "I don't mean to pry, I told you that I saw her sneaking out here one night, and it wouldn't be surprising for her to be into you. You're quite the catch and I just wanted to know what your thoughts about her are." Koga blinked a couple times, unsure of what the artist was going on about, when he suddenly started to laugh. Sango just stared at him with and hint of anger darkened her eyes, she couldn't understand what he found so damn funny. "Sango, she wasn't coming out here to see me, but rather the horses. Summer and Frost mated not too long ago and she came out to see their offspring, Ember."

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she probably should have considered other reasons the shy red head would have been sneaking out for. On much further thought, such a timid girl probably wouldn't have snuck out for a secret and romantic rendezvous with the charming stable boy. "I guess I jumped to conclusions when I saw her coming out here. Besides, it's not like you gave me much to go on when I asked about her coming out to the stables last time." Koga tried to remember when she ever asked him about Ayame, but couldn't recount the moment in his memory. "I can't say I know what you are referring to, I apologise, I'm usually much more attentive than that." She didn't want to remind him that it was asked as a distraction, when she had been rather panicked, and he was much too busy attempting to calm her. "It's alright, maybe I only thought it and never voiced the question aloud. I can be rather forgetful at times, always thinking, but I guess I have my answer now."

A quiet settled within the stables and around all that inhabited the space, Sango didn't intend on creating tension, it had only happened by accident. Koga could sense that his guest had begun to feel a bit anxious from the sudden quiet that draped over the stables so quickly. He wasn't all that good at putting a person at ease, he often only had the company of the horses, and women were far more complicated than the majestic creatures. "If it eases your mind, I will forget you even asked about my feelings for the maid." Koga grinned at the artist, it was warm and confident, and Sango knew for sure, that the stable boy was meant to take back Steel Fang. "Well aren't you a natural problem solver and you're well spoken as well. I believe that you are an interesting mix of contradictions, I have never met someone like you before, and I'm glad I got the chance." She enjoyed watching the man's expressions change, due to his inability to respond to her compliments.

It confused her that Koga appeared a tad more charming than Miroku, in his own strange way. The butler was a bit more well mannered, but could come off as a somewhat stiff or cold, while Koga had a natural way with people, an opinion she formed due to the interactions she had had with the stable boy. Yet it was the butler who had captured her attention and she could only wonder if Koga would have turned her down, as well, had it been him instead. "Is it true that people from Shikon Square can only marry someone from the town." Koga's blue eyes moved to fall on her again and to her, he appeared a bit confused. The silence lingered on just long enough for it to become uncomfortable. "I guess in some way, that is true. Outsiders don't stay here for long, they just don't feel like they belong here, so it is best that we court the inhabitants of the town."

The stable boy went back to brushing the coat of the foal he cared for, while the artist mulled over the man's vague response. "Doesn't that make things rather difficult, you have a small population. What's wrong with falling in love with someone who doesn't live here?" Koga should have known this would happen, he saw the signs, the lovely artist was obviously smitten, and the object of her affections was the butler who could never return her feelings. "Sango, your feelings for the butler will fade. It would be a mistake for you to stay here, you have the soul of a wanderer, and you would grow restless in Shikon Square." Sango had grown tired of hearing these strangers tell her what was best for her, she knew herself better than they could, they barely knew her at all. "But isn't that for me to decide? I can make my own decisions, in case you weren't aware of that."

Koga stared at her with expressive sky blue eyes, she was a clever woman, and not one who could be easily deterred from her end goals. She was a woman that knew exactly what she wanted and for reasons unbeknownst to the wolf youkai, she had her heart set on the butler of Silver Inu Manor. "I am fully aware of your ability to make up your own mind, I just get this feeling that you would not stay contented here, that is my only concern, Sango. I hope I do not appear to be telling you what to do, it was not my intentions, of this I can promise." The artist was continuously surprised by how well spoken Koga was and in many ways she was rather happy that he cared about what may or may not be best for her. She smiled warmly at the man who continued to care for the young horse in front of him. "It's okay, I may have overreacted slightly, it's not like you guys are wrong to assume I would need to roam."

Koga moved to put away the grooming tools, before he turned back to the creative woman, who still stood in his domain. "Have you experienced a horseback ride through a country side on your travels before?" He smiled, his fangs giving it a slightly wild appearance, but his excitement to let her experience his world was sweet. "No, I haven't, but I'd love to give it a try." It didn't take the stable boy long to get two horses saddled up for a ride, Miroku watched from the manor as Koga taught Sango the basics of riding in the corral. The jealousy flared up within him silently, but he refused to interrupt them. It was better this way, with her keeping her distance from him, although he would have to have a chat with the stable boy and remind him of their current predicament. He also had to remind himself that Sango would be leaving soon, she would forget all about Shikon Square, and the people that lived there. He forced himself to get back to his given task and completely ignore that Sango had rode off alone with Koga.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	13. Watercolors

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Thirteen: Watercolors

The rush of the wind that kissed her face and tossed her hair behind her, was freeing and exhilarating. The warm sun slowly descended behind them and the rhythmic thunder of the hooves played over the earth beneath them. Koga, in that moment, could see why Miroku had his heart stolen by the maiden. Her smile rivaled the sun with it's brilliant shine, it sparkled in her deep brown eyes, she glowed with happiness, and she was stunning. The butler, in his opinion, was in way over his head. A woman like Sango was not easy to ignore and her advances could make any man's knees weak. He would have succumbed to such attentions, had he received them from her, but he wouldn't even entertain such follies, nor would he have given her the notions of his favor. No, he would not have allowed himself to fall into the trap of affections, nor could he see himself ensnared in the whimsical thoughts of love.

His musings were brought to a stop by a light and airy laughter, Sango's amusement had reached its peak, and her happiness bubbled out in a joyous sound. "This is simply wonderful, Koga, I now understand why you chose to work with these beautiful animals." The pair slowed the horses down to a trot, as they approached a river that flowed calmly, and babbled with another of nature's timeless songs. She took in her surroundings with a trained eye, an artist, like herself, knew how to appreciate the beauty that encircled her daily. Sango did find it strange that she had not thought to explore these areas much early, the town of Shikon Square was rather breath taking. "I don't know why everyone thinks I could be unhappy here, this place is absolutely lovely. Every mile of Shikon Square is just another masterpiece begging to be painted."

Koga breathed in the fresh forest air, the scent of fresh clean water filled his lungs, and he carefully formed his response before he spoke. "I'm sure you have the ability to perfectly capture anything you find captivating within our little village. Although, you must be aware that it wouldn't take you long to put anything worth recreating onto a canvas. You must also consider how miserable you would be once you ran out of things to do and when that day came you must ask yourself, would you still want to stay." Sango hadn't prepared herself for such a statement, in all fairness, she hadn't brought that thought into consideration. "You have an odd way of bringing ideas I hadn't formed to the forefront of my mind. I suppose I wanted so desperately to give myself a reason to stay. As much as it pains me to still admit to this, I still am very attracted to Miroku, and I kinda hoped he would change his feelings of me if I decided to stay."

The two had turned the horses around and had begun their journey back to Silver Inu Manor and the stables that housed Frost and Nightfall. "I had figured that was your reasoning for your sudden change of heart. A woman with talents such as yours, would never be contented to stay idle, and you would long for new horizons to explore." As the manor grew closer, she had become a bit more quiet and contemplative, Koga had a way of making her understand herself, and yet her heart still skipped a beat when she saw Miroku as he stood by the stables. She had hopes that he had chosen to be there to await her arrival, that he wanted to be sure that nothing of the romantic sort happened between her and Koga. The stable boy dismounted his steed in smooth and fluid movements as the butler eyed him in annoyance.

Her blue eyed companion gave her his hand and assisted her back onto solid ground. The silence stretched slowly, as Miroku chose it best not to address either of them, and attempt to keep his calm demeanor in place. The air between them grew thick with tension, Koga put on a cheerful smile, but it was not returned by the man whom he had grown up with. "I think you and I have something to discuss, Koga. Ms. Sango, if you would kindly excuse us and head back to the manor, it would be greatly appreciated." Part of her wanted stick to around and see what it was that needed to be spoken of, but his tone of voice left nothing to be questioned nor denied. She made her way back to the main entrance to Silver Inu and she stopped only to gather up her belongings. Upon the walk back, she had thrown more then one glance behind her, because she was rightfully curious of what was being said between the two men.

Koga walked back into the buliding he spent most of his waking hours in, well aware of the butler who followed him closely, and was prepared for anything the proper man had in store for him. "What do you think you're doing, your actions towards Sango are dangerously romantic, and you're on a slippery slope, my friend." The stable boy should have surmised that something like this would happen, jealousy was an ugly creature. "You have nothing to be concerned over, my actions and intentions are honourable and innocent, of this I can promise. As for her affections for me, I can attest to them being of a friendly nature." Miroku merely scoffed at Koga's calm and honest response. "Don't be foolish, you are not treading carefully, and you know our situation is rather delicate and complicated. If you keep up with such actions, you will quickly find yourself smitten with the artist. You should make your moves with a bit more caution."

The wolf youkai grinned in a knowing manner, he may not be the best at reading people, but even he could see right through Miroku's true feelings on the matter. "I must say, that it is not my intentions that you should concern yourself with, Miroku." Wide violet eyes mirrored the confusion wordlessly, no one had ever read him so effortlessly before, but he calmly replied. "As far as I can tell, you are the only one who attempts to woo the maiden, there is no one else to be concerned about." Even though his conviction was somewhat convincing and his voice was steady, Koga knew a falsehood when he heard it. "You may be able to fool yourself, but not I. My affections for the lady are platonic, I fear that you are casting your sentiments onto me. Have you ever considered that it is you that has lost your affections to the maided and not I?" The butler brushed off the accusation casually, with no spoken word, and little to no reaction at all. "I will accept your denial of romantic interest for Sango, but would prefer it if you didn't try and shift my own suspicions onto myself. Now if you will excuse me."

Miroku left the stables in a composed manner, while he clung onto what was left of his dignity. He should have known that Koga's natural prowess, would lead him to discover his true intent. Neither of them should allow themselves to fall for the artist that had arrived in Shikon Square, to break the monotony of their daily lives. No, she was not destined for the place he called home, to the town that imprisoned them all so suddenly. If she was meant for anything, it was only to free them from the mystery that draped over them, and kept them within their borders. She may be the key to the freedom they so longed to possess again, but he should never take hold of the key to her heart, nor should he cause her such pain if the truth was ever revealed. He reminded himself of it all, but the longing he felt never once eased off of his heart, he yearned to know what would become of their desires. He attempted to forcefully shove those ponderings from his mind, but when he crossed through the doorway, it became impossible to do, as he was now face to face with his only weakness, Sango.

She eyed him with an obvious curiousity, she didn't move to let him in, she merely stood in his path, and faced him intently. "Everyone seems to have a lot of secret conversations around here. Care to explain what you two were discussing?" The butler fought the urge to quickly make his way back into the courtyard, she had questions, to which he lacked the intentions to answer. "Sango, what I discuss with Koga does not concern you." Her suspicions only deepened, the man had a knack for dodging her concerns and questions, and quite frankly, it annoyed her greatly. "Maybe not, but if your little conversation was about me, I feel I have a right to know what was said." He forced himself to relax, it was best she thought he had no reason to bring her up in any of his conversations, and he needed to keep his wits about him to convince her of such. "Ms Sango, as much as you intrigue me, not all of my verbal exchanges include you as the main topic. I must ask for your pardon, I have my tasks to attend to."

He attempted to part ways with her then, but she still didn't move to let him pass. "Nice try, Miroku. Your vague responses isn't going to work this time. I am completely aware that I am not always your topic, but that does not mean I wasn't what you and Koga had spoken of, just mere moments ago." Her quickness came as no surprise to the butler, she had never been one to hide her intuitive nature, but he normally had the ability to remain calm and respond in an effective enough manner. "Please do not worry yourself with my trivial matters, it was nothing that should be of interest to you. I was merely relaying a message, a quick reminder to him of our positions and daily duties, which is of minimal importance to you." The words he spoke were not entirely untrue, in fact, his statement was nothing but the truth. That's not to say that most of the facts had been purposefully omitted, but there was no deceit in his words, of that he could guarantee.

The look the artist gave him made it difficult for the butler to tell if she believed his denials and claims of not having spoken of her with the stable boy. He carefully made his way around her, as he avoided all contact, afterall it was in their best interests to remain at a safe distance. He had made it as far as the stairs, when her small hands gripped his wrist and stopped him in his tracks. "Stop fighting what we both want. It really doesn't matter if I stay or go. I'm here now, lets enjoy it while we can. What can we lose by seeing where things go?" The woman had a way of cracking his calm composure and tempted him to throw his caution to the wind. "We could lose just about everything, Ms. Sango. Our giving into affection could only end in heartbreak and in all honesty I am not looking for that sort of pain. Are you?" It did hurt her, when he didn't even turn to look her in the eye, but at least he spoke truthfully again.

She lightly tugged on his arm, in an attempt to coax him to face her, and after a moments hesitation, it worked. "Of course I'm not looking to cause us both that sort of pain. You seem so sure that it couldn't possibly end with us happy. Am I really that much of a risk? Do you really think I could just leave if we fell in love?" The smile he offered her was rather weak, but it still charmed her. He didn't move to pull away from her, didn't break the gaze that was locked with hers, but when he spoke his voice was soft. "The pain would not be caused by you, but me. I am not what you need, I cannot make you happy, you deserve someone that can follow you to any corner of the world, in which you desire to travel to." His hand covered hers, the one that still clung onto his wrist, his white glove was the only thing that was between their touch. "If only, Ms. Sango, you had met me some years ago, when things were different. Maybe the feelings that are blooming, would have a much sweeter outcome, but as it is now..."

His sentense trailed off, as the look in his eyes softened, and in that moment Sango's heart began to race because he had never looked at her like that before. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, she had to say something to get him to finish his thought, she didn't want him to walk away now. "Go on, Miroku." She let go of his wrist, he didn't pull it away from her, instead he lifted it towards her. He lightly brushed a stray strand of her chocolate brown hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "This is the only moment we should indulge ourselves in, it can't go further than this." His hand was on her cheek then, which he slowly moved to rest softly on the back of her neck. He stepped closer to her, he closed the gap between them, as a small gasp escaped Sango's lips.

Her heart raced painfully in her chest, her breath was stolen when the butler wrapped his free arm around her waist, and pulled her against him. She rested her hands on his chest, could feel his heart beating just as quickly as hers was, and she melted into his strength. The sparks exploded between them, when the butler's lips covered the artist's. It was much lighter than the kiss she had placed on him, but their was still a quiet longing in the romantic exchange. Her hands slid up his chest and onto his broad shoulders, she lingered there only a moment, before she moved her fingers into his silky black hair. She had been kissed before, but never like this. It was passionate, but innocent. Even when she parted her lips to allow for him to explore farther, he made no change to the kiss. Instead he pulled away, the tie that kept his hair neatly pulled up had been discarded on the floor. His loose hair gave him a slightly disheveled look and his breathlessness matched hers.

He ran his fingers through his hair, to smooth back the messy look she had been the cause of, he opened his mouth to speak to her, but no words fell out. He wanted to tell her that what had just passed between them, was their beginning and their end, but he couldn't speak the words. Even though his putting an end to everything was best for both of them, he could not make it final, not when she made him feel like she did. He had slowly been falling in love with her ever since he had opened Silver Inu Manor's door to her, she had his heart in her hands, and had no idea of it being in her possession, so there was no hope in it being given back. "I better get myself back in order, excuse me, Ms. Sango." He calmly turned and made his way upstairs, while Sango remained were she stood, as she tried to smooth out her frayed nerves as easily as Miroku smoothed out his mused hair.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	14. Lighting and Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Fourteen: Light and Shadows

The sky grew from pink, to the deep violet blue that accompanied the night, and the moon had began it's ascent. Sango gazed upward from the balcony, the stars winked and sparkled above her, and the sliver of the crescent moon smiled down at her. The artist had been unable to find her appetite and opted out of going down to dinner. Her stomach had been full of nerves since Miroku had given into his feelings and kissed her. To call the discomfort, butterflies, would have been an understatement. Butterfly wings are soft and delicate, something so light would only cause a flutter. In her opinion, it felt much more akin to a swam of angry bees, they buzzed about, with their stingers at the ready. She had made an effort to drink the tea that was offered to sooth her stomach, but it did little to ease the ailments she suffered from.

A breeze played over the garden in the courtyard, wound it's way through the flowers, rustled the delicate petals and vibrant green leaves, touched it all softly, like the dainty fingers of woodland fairy. She could only yearn for her heart to find such serenity, to mirror the peace that blanketed the estate in it's soothing silken embrace. She sipped the now tepid tea from the china cup, before she returned it to the wooden railing of the balcony, her mind still replayed the romantic episode she shared with the butler. Longed to run to him, to feel his lips on hers once more, but she feared he didn't want her as much as she wanted him. The artist could have remained deep in her own reverie, but the ringing of her phone, quickly pulled her back to reality.

She casually glanced down at the screen which illuminated the oncoming darkness, her brother's name graced the display, and she answered his call swiftly. "Hey Kohaku, I was beginning to think you were never going to get back to me with information. Did you find anything helpful?" There was a long pause that followed Sango's quick greeting, she didn't hear the usual sound of papers rustling, which often times accompanied his moments of silence. "Hello to you too Sango. Yes, I'm doing well, thanks for asking, and I miss you too." Her younger brother often did get annoyed that she would almost always skip the formalities of a phone call, but she preferred to get straight to the point and not dawdle on the small talk.

Kohaku cleared his throat, before he began to go through the pages on his desk, he'd just explain his findings to his curious sister. "Well sis, Yu, Chi, Shin, and Ai are also not on any map, but I did discover that these also have duel meanings. Just like the villages named in the fokelore story, Yu is courage, Chi is knowledge, Shin is friendship, and Ai is love. So these four corners do share those same meanigs with Ari-mitama, Kushi-mitama, Nagi-mitama, and Saki-mitama. I couldn't find any history on any of the towns, not a single sentence." A thoughtful expression crossed the artist's features, she found all of it a bit too coincidential, there had to be some kind of a connection between the Jewel of Four and Shikon Square.

Her historian brother shuffled through even more of his pages of information as he decided to move on to the topic he was able to gather some history on. "But on another note, I was able to find information on the Onigumo family. There is actually some living Onigumo members today, but they haven't really done anything notable in recent years." Sango listened quietly as her brother rattled off the historical facts, she knew that he wasn't one that liked to be interrupted. "Although the family is quiet now, in the past, a few members of the patriarch have been infamously violent leaders. More specifically, Naraku Onigumo. He did not shy away from using force to take over villages that neighbored his and he often killed those that stood in his way. His name is rather prominent in the early and mid 1800's."

Sango silently crossed the balcony, to return to her room, and her thoughts bounced around her mind in rapid secession. "Okay, so this Naraku was a bit of a warmonger, back in his day. I just don't understand way Koga sounded so angry when he mentioned the Onigumo family, overpowering the Takada Clan." Kohaku was silent on the other line, while his searched through all the research he had been able to compile. "I'm not really sure how that would effect the people now. From what I could gather, the Takada Clan was defeated in 1804, and that was when the Onigumo Clan took power. Like I said before, any living Onigumo's are just your average citizen, they are nothing like their ancestors." Sango still paced the room in a back and forth motion, she struggled to make a coherent thought which could finally put the mystery to rest.

The two had talked for several minutes that evening, as Kohaku tried in vain to get his sister to just come back or at least to leave the little village. Of course his pleading was all for naught, the artist was determined to free the people she now called friends, from whatever it was that chained them to Shikon Square. She pulled the blanket up a bit higher, up to her chin, and listened as the sounds of life slowly died off. The quiet of night embraced the manor in its peaceful arms and slowly rocked the inhabitants into another night of sleep. Yet Sango could not drift into a deep slumber, not when so many questions plagued her, they taunted her relentlessly, and she longed to find the right answers. Tomorrow would be a fresh start and maybe she would find new clues in Crescent Moon Manor, but first, she would have to force herself to finally sleep.

The morning broke and a soft knock pulled Sango from her nightly rest, she sat up slowly and stretched her limbs above her head. The door came open a crack, a small creak accompanied the motion, and the dainty red headed maid peeked into the bedroom. "I hope I didn't wake you miss, but Lady Kagome asked me to check in on you. She wishes you well enough to join her and Inuyasha for breakfast. Shall I tell them that you'll be down?" Sango quickly recalled that, the evening before, she had falsely informed both Inuyasha and Kagome, that she felt ill, and would not be eating dinner with them. "Ayame, please do tell them that I will be down shortly and that I am feeling much better. Also, I would like a carriage prepared for me, I want to go to Crescent Moon right after we eat. Could you take that request to the Lord and Lady for me." The maid gave a quick yet graceful curtsy, "Yes Miss," then she left the room without another word.

Sango made her way downstairs after she had dressed casually, as she had every intention of beginning her next piece as soon as she arrived at Sesshomaru's manor. Inuyasha and Kagome were already seated at the table, their plates before them, and both had started to enjoy the meal before she joined them. Amber eyes moved to fall onto his long awaited guest, he motioned for her to sit down, with a quick gesture of the hand. "Morning Sango, we are relieved to see that you are well today." Miroku pulled out her chair, as she took her seat, and she found it nearly impossible to even attempt to make eye contact with the butler. "Oh yes, I am feeling much better after a good nights rest, but your concern is appreciated." Inuyasha nodded, he swallowed the bite he had taken and took a sip of his morning coffee before he responded. "The carriage you have requested is being prepared and your escort will be ready to depart at your most convient time."

Kagome lightly dabbed at her mouth with her cloth napkin, before she returned it to the table, beside her plate. "Yes, Koga is being dressed now, he will be better suited to escort you to Crescent Moon Manor and should have no problem being permitted inside." Sango did find it a little odd that they had made the decision to send the stable boy with her to the village of Chi. "So Koga will be my escort for the day?" The Lady nodded her elegant head, as she carefully cut a small bite from her slice of ham. "Unfortunitely, we just can't part with Miroku for a whole day, the manor could not function without him, but Koga is more than capable for the task at hand. He is to stay with you and take care of your every need while at Crescent Moon. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have the help to spare one for you, but we are more than able. It's about time to put Shippo to the test in the stables anyway." She laid the matter to rest, just as quickly as it had come about, and ended the conversation as she lifted the bite she prepared to her lips.

Sango finished her breakfast in near silence and she only stole a few glances at the poised and well mannered butler. She excused herself from the table, she needed to make sure she had all the art supplies she would need for the day. The artist worked quietly, one could easily forget that she was even in the foyer, and she chose to not react when the sound of footsteps approached her. "Miss Sango, do you need a hand in making your preperations?" Her brown eyed gaze was casted open him, a casual look that she easily tossed over her shoulder. "I'm actually just about finished, but thank you for the offer, nonetheless. I have to know though, was it your decision that Koga accompany me today?" Miroku smiled down at her in an easy manner, before he offered her his hand in the attempt to help her to her feet.

She took the extended hand he presented to her, the glove he wore was the only thing that prevented her from truly feeling his touch, and he gently pulled her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand, he held it lightly, his thumb softly caressed his fingers. "The idea was not mine, Miss Sango, I assure you. There are some days when the Lord and Lady are unable to spare me, but it is probably in our best interest to keep some distance between us." In smooth and slow movements, Miroku brought her hand to his lips, before he placed a tender kiss on her fingers, which only caused a blush to color her cheeks. The butler released the hold he had on her hand and he looked up at her his eyes danced with amusement. "I know I should keep away and yet I am unabashedly and hopelessly drawn to you, Miss Sango." He reached out to touch her face, but retreated before his fingertips could even make contact with her flesh.

Sango couldn't break the look that both held, she would not drop her brown eyes from his indigo ones, but she was unable to move. She had to speak before he surrendered to his fears and cloak himself once more under his professional composure he often wore to protect his heart. "You are the only one that is keeping us apart, Miroku. I have no objections to any advances you may make towards me, I actually welcome them, because I, too, am drawn to you." His look softened with her words and she wanted to believe that the walls he built between them had begun to crumble down. "I will keep you to myself no longer, you have a busy day ahead of you, and I will not monopolize all of your valuable time." He smiled at her brightly, stepped back once, before he spoke out once more. "Yet I do hope you will find some time for me later this evening, I plan on being in the ballroom once I am relieved of my duties for the evening. Maybe you would be so kind as to bestow your company to me?" A smile broke out on Sango's face, she nodded her acceptance to his invitation, before she gathered her bags, and exited the manor.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	15. Oils and Pastels

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Fifteen: Oils and Pastels

Sango stepped out on the porch, only to find the covered carriage awaiting her. The artist couldn't help but to smile when she finally saw the stable boy, in an element he had long forgotten. That morning he wore dress shoes, slacks, a white collared shirt with a black tie, and I white suit jacket, with the coat tails usually associated with a butler. He tugged at the tie, as he attempted to loosen the uncomfortable piece of clothing, still unaware of her presence. "Well don't you clean up nice, Koga." She could see the man physically jump, he looked back at her, his white gloved hand was over his heart. "I really should pay more attention to my surroundings, you startled me." He moved towards her and took the bags from her, then headed back towards the carriage. He placed her bag under the seat, then offered his hand to assist her inside, which she accepted, she climbed in and took her seat.

Before he could close the door, Sango held out her hand so he would keep it open, and she gave him a friendly smile. "You really do look handsome, well, a little more so than usual, since you always look good." The stable boy tried to respond to her compliment, yet he was far too befuddled to come up with anything clever. "I uh, I thank you, Sango, but you don't have to say such kind things." The light blush that tinted his cheeks, had her eyes brightening, and she giggled at his display of shyness. "I know that I don't have to, but I wanted to. I mean, it's the truth. I never thought I'd get to see you all dressed up and it's a pleasent surprise." She watched his gaze drop to his feet, it was then that Sango realised that Koga may struggle with self-confidence, but he forced himself to look at her once more, and smiled weakly. "You are much too kind to me, Sango." He closed the door then, mounted the coachmen seat, gave the horses a quick command, and the carriage lurched forward, as the journey to Crescent Moon began.

Sango's artist eyes took in the landscapes of the horizon, that stirred beyond the window, with an appreciation for the beauty that still existed in the world. Golden wheat rolled in waves in a field that expanded out almost endlessly. The wind that blew gently, carried the pink cherry blossom petals to unseen locations. The scent of those same flowers, perfumed the town with it's sweet fragrance, and lured the bluejays out of hiding to sing their songs. She wanted to be relaxed, but she was oddly nervous about returning to the home of Sesshomaru. He did grant her his permission to do the painting of his manor, but she was unaware of what he really thought of her presense invading his domain. She absentmindedly wrung her hands fretfully, as the carriage rattled forward, and the horses trotted on in a timely manner as the hooves clattered against the cobblestones.

The farms and fields gave way to the homes and shops of Chi, just beyond the village, Crescent Moon Manor loomed over them, menacingly, from it's hill. The home was hauntingly beautiful, one could almost believe the home was inhabited by a lonely vampire, who was shrouded in melancholy. She held her breath as her escort brought her closer to their destination, the nerves settled in her stomach, when the carriage came to a stop near the front gate. Koga dismounted his bench with a smooth and fluid motion, then he opened her door, and once again presented her his hand. She placed hers in his, he guided her to solid ground, and Sango couldn't help but notice that his playfulness was still lacking. "Are you feeling well today, Koga? You seem rather unlike yourself." She eyed him curiously, he had already released her hand, but he looked upon her with an easy calm. "I am quite well, please do not concern yourself with me, Ms Sousetsu, I am only here to attend to your every need." He winked at her then and she quickly realised that he was performing the role of her personal butler, and he had to remain professional.

Sango watched as Koga carefully collected the two bags, which contained the few art supplies that she had brought for a day of sketching. Her personal butler for the day, motioned for her to lead the way, as a butler only leads when directing a guest to their room. The artist mustered up all her confidence and courage and made her way to the stairs and the main door, as Koga followed her closely. She allowed him to ring the bell, even though she knew she was fully capable of such a task, and it didn't take long for the door to slowly swing open. The two were once again greeted by the green pallor of Crescent Moon's sole butler and the arrogance that attributed to the pinched look of his odd features. Black beady eyes roamed over the guests, that stood on the porch, with an unhidden distaste, but he cleared his throat and offered them a few words. "Master Sesshomaru has been expecting you. If you both would follow me to the drawing room, then I will fetch Milord."

The artist followed the short man, that lead them to the drawing room, and Sango could only wish that Koga would walk beside her instead of behind. Jaken motioned the pair into the dimly lit drawing room, the curtains were drawn to block out the early afternoon sun, and one lamp burned in the far back corner of the room. Jaken stopped before a plush bergere, he tried to stand tall and poised, but it couldn't add to his diminutive stature, and he gestured to the chair with a single gloved hand. "Please Miss, take a seat and make yourself comfortable." He bowed quickly, before he left the room to find his master, and announce him to his welcomed guest. Koga stood tall behind the chair she was seated in, one arm was bent at the elbow and behind his back, while the other was down at his side. She looked up at him with a quiet curiosity, before her gaze roamed the at all the open places that he should have been seated.

She tugged at the hem of her sweater, as the silence stretched on in the drawing room, that was cloaked more in shadows than light. "Why don't you sit down, Koga? I don't have any needs that you need to meet, so you can take it easy." His blues eyes fell upon her and a soft smile pulled at his lips, yet he didn't move to sit down on the many available seats. "I am quite fine in standing, besides, I am not allowed to sit in a room such as this." Sango couldn't help but to feel frustrated for the rules these hardworkers had to deal with, to not be able to sit down anywhere they pleased, was nothing short of ridiculous. "Well that is a pointless rule. Do you all have designated areas where you are allowed to rest?" The stable boy turned butler, tried to understand the aggravation that laced her voice, because he found no reason for her to sound angry. "We have our quarters and there is places in which we can rest, such as the kitchen, where we take our meals, and a tea room for breaks which is the room off of the dining hall."

Shikon Square really was far behind on the times, she had never come across so much unfairness, people like Koga, Miroku, and Ayame, had no choices. To be forced into servitude as children, held against their will to serve these powerful families was, to her, rather unjust. She would have told him just how much she disagreed with all the silly guidelines they were demanded to follow, but a stoic figure entered the room before she could speak. "Welcome back to Crescent Moon, Miss Sousetsu. I hope your journey was a comfortable one." His impassive golden colored eyes passed over her slowly, as Jaken scrurried in carrying a tray of refreshments, just as his master sat down. "The ride here was quite lovely. You have a beautiful yet somber home, it's enchanting though, I mean no offence." Sesshomaru nodded his regal head, then carefully removed a teacup from the tray, his slim fingers held the handle delicately, and he lifted it to his lips.

He placed it on the table so softly, the contact the china made with the wooden table, made no sound at all. "I am not offended in the slightest. Crescent Moon has always been known for it's dreary atmosphere, so I strive to retain that image." Sango tried to read any emotion in his voice, but it was calm and detached. One could almost call it monotone in it's quaility, but there was something in it, that restrained her from labeling it as such. "You have done an excellent job at keeping the manor so mysterious. I can only hope that I will have the honor of exploring the halls within it." The Lord offered her the other cup of hot tea, which she graciously accepted, and the two continued their little chat. "I suppose, if time allows it, that you may have a tour of the manor." His hard gaze moved lazily towards Koga, the look wasn't at all friendly, there was almost a hint of pity and disappointment.

The amber eyes didn't linger for long on the temporary butler, the look shifted back to his guest, and he spoke to her again. "I see that my brother and sister in law planned for your trip well and has sent you with some help. It must be refreshing for you to be out of those stables and back into a world you were so long ago aquainted with. Would you not agree, Koga?" Sango glanced back at the man who had come to be a very good friend to her, she watched his face to see if she could detect any anger or sadness. The man was able to smile, he gave the man a small bow, as if to thank him for his acknowledgement. "The air is much cleaner in your abode than they ever are in the stables, Milord." A small grin graced the features of the stoic lord, while Sango fought the urge to call him out for his rather distasteful comment, and praise Koga on his ability to handle such disrespect.

Sesshomaru stood up languidly, his attention was on the other young man in the room, he held out his hand to shake that of the stable boy. "I must say, you have handled the change with much grace, I, myself, do not believe I could have made the transition as smoothly. One could hardly presume that you are Tsukanji Ookami's son, you certainly do not look it anymore." Koga shook the lord's hand, but the smile on his face did falter for a single instant, and Sango could feel her stomach turn with anger. "My father was a great leader and an even greater man, I hope to one day make him proud." Sango never really enjoyed being caught up in an awkward moment and the air had grown heavy with tension. She had an easy means of escape and she would extend said means, to the unfortunite stable boy that was forced to accompany her. "I would like to get started on my sketches, if you don't mind, Lord Sessomaru."

"By all means, Miss, you are free to begin your work whenever you desire." Sango stood quickly, she looked over at the butler with the long black hair and blue eyes, and she could instantly see the hurt. "Koga, if you would get my bags, I could really use your help in carrying my supplies to different vantage points. So could you accompany my outside for the afternoon?" He bowed for her before he gathered her bag back up, then he finally took the time to respond to her request. "Of course, Miss Sousetsu. I am here to assist you in anyway you see fit, your wish is my command." Sango almost wanted to laugh at his theatrics, he certainly was playing his part well, and she wanted to applaude him. "Please lead me to the courtyard, so I may get started." He smiled kindly at her, but did as she ordered, and she followed him to the front door.

Once they were once again outside, Sango searched for the perfect spot to start her painting, Koga followed her, rather intrigued by her process. "I need to find an angle where the manor appears to be looming over me, that would really help me capture the vibe of this place." She stopped and scoped the property, she was determined to find something that fit her criteria to the last detail. Koga cleared his throat, he wanted to gain the talented artist's attention, as he hoped he could actually be of some service to her. "I know that I am no artist but, I think the piece of land by the river, is exactly what you are looking for." He pointed down into the valley, among the dead trees was a small river, and over it all stood Crescent Moon Manor. He had easily found the spot she longed for and the atmosphere was haunthing and dreary, just as she would have wished.

The walk to the valley was a rather lengthy trip, but once they had arrived there, Sango thought the time was well spent. She figured she would do this painting entirely with white, black, and greys, it would give it stark and frightening appearance. She made herself comfortable in the soft and green grass, then she turned to face that man that was in her service for the day. "Koga, the only orders I have for you now, is to sit down and take it easy. Oh , and to forget every rude comment that was said to you in there. Okay?" He settled down in the grass, still a little ways behind her, he was quiet while she started the sketch, and remained so, for several long minutes before he spoke up. "You were angered by, Sesshomaru?" She looked up from her work and back at Koga, who now laid on his back, arms behind his head, and one leg pulled up, bent at the knee.

In her opinion he looked completely at ease and seemingly unbothered by everything that had passed between him and the stoic owner of the dark manor. "It definitely didn't make me want to laugh and I could tell that it did hurt you. It was such an uncalled for jab, bringing up your past and father served no other purpose but to cause pain." She could hear the sigh that escaped his lips, even as it drifted past the tress, and disappeared in the wind. "Sango, he is not the only man to remind me of my past. In all honesty, I have grown quite accustomed to others bringing up my families fall. I have learned to take it all in stride and not let it bother me." She turned her attention back to her page and the pencil scratched against the page softly, as she continued her work. "You shouldn't have to just be okay with such behavior, they are supposed to be classy not vendictive."

Koga smiled, more to himself then to her, his blue eyes danced with amusement, and he was glad to have met and made friends with, Sango. "You, Sango, are quite the amazing friend. Your care and concern for me is more than I could even hope for." They both fell into a pleasent silence, he relaxed in the grass, while she finished her first draft. She remained engrossed with the art, every line, every shade, and every detail. She could've continued until the sun had began to set, but sometimes certain circumstances prevent what one would have done. "Sango, I have to interrupt, but there is a storm coming in from the south." Sango looked in the direction, in which his warning spoke of, to discover that the sky that was blue, had grown overcast and grey. Thunder rumbled in the distance, gave it's threat and promise of rain, and moments later the wind picked up and carried with it the scent of the rain.

She packed up her supplies, with Koga's aid, they made quick work of the task. The pair rushed back to the manor, the carriage was called for, and Sango made sure to thank Sesshomaru for his hospitality and of their departure. The Lord stood on the porch, Koga packed the two supply bags back under the seat, and, as before, he gave her his hand as she stepped inside the little door. Just as it was shut behind her, a light rain started to fall, she could vaguely hear Sesshomaru wish them a safe travel back to Yu. The journey back was uneventful, aside from the storm that raged just outside her window, and all she could do was worry about how drenched her butler must be getting. Once they arrived back at the Silver Inu, Miroku was sent out to fetch her with an umbrella and to give orders to Koga to put the horses away and then change into some dry clothes. Koga nodded and set to work, he had to be soaked to the bone, and the rain had brought with a strong and cold wind. She would have helped the stable boy, but she was ushered inside, and the door was shut behind them.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	16. Classic Black and White

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

(A.N. Sango is rather OOC in this chapter, but I felt a scene like the one in this one, would really show the differences to current and traditional dating. Fluff warning.)

Part Sixteen: Classic Black and White

Dinner at Silver Inu Manor, was once again, served promptly at seven, and the three people were again seated at the table. The meal was about to be completed, Inuyasha would excuse himself to retreat to his study, Kagome would retire to the parlor to continue with her needle point, and she would be free to join Miroku in the ballroom. She was rather excited to meet him, but she couldn't help but to think about how little she knew of Inuyasha, and she realised the man didn't open up easily. "Inuyasha, I really believe I should learn more about you. I would love to know more about your childhood and how you have become the man of today." Inuyasha's face took on hints of contemplation, as he thought over the request that was made of him, but he spoke his answer with conviction. "I will answer any questions you have during dinner tomorrow evening." He then dismissed himself and quietly left the table.

Shortly after, both Kagome and Sango finished their dinners, and just as she normally did, the Lady retired to the parlor. The artist, on most nights, would climb the stairs and remain in her room for the rest of the night. Yet circumstances changed her usual routine and her stomach was a mix of jitters and excitement. Miroku waited for her in the ballroom, she didn't know what he had planned for the two of them, but she could only hope that it would be of a romantic nature. She followed the hall that would lead her to the party hall, the closer she drew to the entrance, the more she could hear the song being played on the piano. She reached the door, pushed it open, and the notes that filled the air, enveloped her.

The man was once again seated on the piano bench, his suit jacket and tie were placed beside him, and Sango couldn't help but to like seeing him at ease. She stood by the door and just listened to him play, she didn't make her presense known, because she wasn't ready for him to stop. The artist waited, she said nothing, but she smiled softly. Miroku played the final notes to the song, Sango applauded him, and she was surprised that he just looked back at her calmly. "I was waiting for you to announce yourself, but you appeared to be listening, and I didn't want to disappoint. I aim to please." Sango watched as he turned to face her an the bench with smooth and languid movements and a blush colored her cheeks. "If that is true and you wanted to please me, then you would have danced with me, or you would dance with me now."

His violet eyes roamed over the nearly empty ballroom, memories danced through his mind, all those times he wished he could be a part of the world he only served. Sango had never seen him look so uncertain, he usually held himself with a quiet confidence, but in that moment that confidence made no appearance. He smiled at her as he stood, he picked up the candle, he had placed on the white grand piano, and he moved towards a lamp. He used the small flame of the candle to light the lamp, the wick caught fire with the contact of the flame, and their immediate area was flooded with the warm glow. "Ah, but Sango, their is no music. One cannot dance without it." Sango considered his words for a moment, then an idea struck her suddenly.

She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a device that was foreign to Miroku. "We can use my phone, the audio won't be all that loud, but I think that in a pinch, it'll work well enough." He eyed her phone with an unhidden curiousity, his confusion didn't surprise her, she figured he had never seen a cell phone, and she had never seen any of them use one. "I will take you at your word, since I do not think I have seen such a thing before. Can you show me how it works?" Sango nodded and powered on the screen. She couldn't surpress the smile, not when his face took on the appearence of such wonderment. "Huh, absolutely fascinating..." His voice trailed off as Sango opened her music player app, and scrolled through all her downloaded music.

She stopped at one of the many slow songs she had, soothing music was always the best type to paint to, and she tapped on _A Thousand Years by Christina Perri_. As the song started to play, Miroku looked both surprised and impressed, she didn't give him time to speak, and sat the phone on the table and turned to him. "Dance with me, Miroku." She didn't form the command as a question, it was spoken in the tone of voice that made it an order. The butler bowed for her, a smile played on his lips, and the reply he gave was short. "As you wish, Sango." Her heart fluttered in her chest, this was the first moment, in which he had used her name without calling her, Miss. He held out his hand to her, she glanced down at it, and discovered that his normal white glove was not being worn.

She placed her hand in his, their fingers locked together, and he gently pulled her close to him. His arm was around her, his other hand on the small of her back, and her free one was placed on his shoulder. The music seemed to swell around them, as Miroku began to lead her in a dance, and Sango allowed herself to rest her head against the man's chest. She could feel and hear his heart beat, she could tell that he was calm, then his deep voice vibrated in his chest. "It appears that even with all the fighting, I have fallen anyway, I could not withstand your advances. I have lost my heart to you." Sango swallowed hard, he spoke so quietly, but the sadness she expected to hear in his voice wasn't present.

She lifted her head upwards, her gaze travelled up to his face, he smiled at her, and all she could do was stare at his lips. She raised herself up on tiptoe, stretched to get closer to him, and covered his mouth with her own. The song almost faded from her ears, the lyrics seemed so distant, as she fell into the moment, and all she could long for is for it to never end. The two slipped deeper into the world that they created, one that was only meant for them, and they would have stayed indefinitely, but it wasn't meant to be. The rapid clicking of heels, echoed up the corridor, and a feminine voice called out from a short distance. "Miroku! Miroku! Where are you?" The two broke the kiss they shared, the song came to an end, and they parted as the sound grew even closer.

The double door flew open, Kagome stood in the frame, she appeared rather pale and drawn, worried. "I've been looking everywhere for you, Miroku. It's Koga, he has come down with a fever, the rain must have chilled him." The butler gathered up his things, before he crossed the room, and began the task of calming her fears. "Keade and I will care for him. You have nothing to worry yourself with, he will be in good hands, and back on his feet in no time at all." He left quickly, she could hear his hurried steps, as he climbed the servant's stairs. Sango couldn't understand why everyone seemed so frightened, a fever is an easy enough ailment to treat. "I'm sure he'll be alright, Kagome. Nothing a couple asprin won't fix." Kagome fidgeted anxiously, chewed on her bottom lip, and responded softly. "We are out of medicine..."

Sango had returned to her room hours earlier, she had been able to give a few pills to Kagome, which would aid Koga into feeling better sooner. She laid in bed, as the noises in the house had died away, and all she could do was think about the romance, that bloomed between her and Miroku. She checked her phone for the time, it was ten after nine, and by now everyone in the manor should be fast asleep. She was rather disappointed that they had been interrupted, she wanted to see where the moment would take her and Miroku, and she hadn't been ready for it to end. She crawled out of bed, to slip into her robe, and she took a match from the top drawer of the dresser. From there she lit the candle, which awaited her on the bedside table, and she took the holder in her hand.

She crossed the room to the door and opened it just a crack. She peered out into the hallway, all was dark and quiet, the household all in their beds for the night. She crept into the hall, closed the door behind her, and made her way to the servants quarters. Their rooms were on the upper most floor, located at the back of the manor, where the decore and visitors were the most scarce. She approached the door that shut her out of Miroku's bedroom, all was quiet beyond it, but she took the knob in her fingers. She turned it and could hear that faint click, she pushed the aparatus, and she glanced into the room, which was dark and calm. Miroku's form laid motionless in his bed, his breath slow, common to those who slept deeply.

Sango entered the room, approached his bed, her footsteps soft and silent. She watched him sleep for a moment, then placed her candle on the table nearest to his bed. She brushed his bangs away from his forehead, the touch had him stirring, and she watched on as his eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep. He looked up at her, he blinked twice, and rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Sango, what are you doing in my quarters so late?" His voice was raspy with sleep and his words draped with an obvious confusion. "I can't be the only one disappointed with how things ended in the ballroom." He slowly set up in his bed, his comforter slid down his torso, and settled at his waist. "Our time went well enough. Couldn't this visit have waited until the morning?"

Sango didn't answer, she instead, climbed into his bed, straddled his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The disbelief on his face was somewhat enduring to her, she passionately covered his lips with hers again, poured all her feeling into it. She unbuttoned the top of her pajama top, while she attempted to part his lips with her tongue. Miroku drew back at the contact, his eyes wide with bewilderment, he turned a deep shade of crimson when he saw her black lace bra. His hands grasped her shirt, pulled it closed, and his hands were on her waist, as he shifted her off of his lap. "Miss Sango, advances such as these, are not ladylike. A lady, as fine as you, should not expose herself to a man. To bring such shame to yourself and your family would be an unwelcomed occurance." The artist could only stare at him incrediously, this wasn't the response she had expected.

She buttoned her top back up, she felt like a fool, but still couldn't understand his shock. "I don't know what you mean. Did I do something wrong?" Miroku shifted, he then sat at the edge of the bed, his bare feet on the floor, he didn't think he would have to explain something so common to her. "I don't know what kind of man you think I am, but I would never defile your purity. Such follies would ruin a young lady's reputation. To make you any less coveted by future suitors, is not something I would wish upon you, even if I cannot deny my fancy for you." Sango blinked, she had no idea what he was going on about, but the butler's gaze was locked on the floor. "Miroku, it's not a big deal." His head shot up, he looked at her with utter disbelief. "Not a big deal? Surely you jest. A woman should always be concerned with her reputation. We must return you to your room, before you are discovered here."

Sango shook her head in protest, she didn't move to leave, she stubbornly stayed upon his bed, and stared at him with determination. "We don't have to do anything, but let me stay, I can sleep in your bed, and you could just hold me." His features were still confused, it was as though he had never had someone even make such a request of him. "Don't be silly, Sango, the bed in your room is far more satisfactory then mine. You would be much more comfortable in there." He deflected her so well, but it was done with an undeniable innocence, one she just couldn't ignore. "I don't care about all that, I want to be in here with you." He shook his head no. "You jest, surely you do. A lady caught in such a precarious situation, she is ruined, you mustn't want to damage your reputation. It would be irrepairable. Come now, you must return to your room."

He took her arm in his, pulled her to her feet harriedly, took the candle from the table, and guided back to the hallway. He lead her back to her room, he didn't speak, as he wanted no one in the manor to hear them together. She was brought to her room, she couldn't understand his urgency to return her to her room unseen. He delivered her there, without the knowledge of anyone else, and he planned to leave her without another word. "Miroku, why was it so imperative to return me to my room? I wanted to be with you." The butler placed the candle on the nightstand, she could tell that he had no desire to linger, he moved towards the door, but stopped to answer her. "Sango, my dear, it will not be I, to be the ruin of such an exceptional and desirable lady." He smiled at her warmly and his eyes sparkled with only what she could hope to be love. "Goodnight, Sango. I shall see you in the morning and tonight will remain only between us. He left her then, she fell upon her bed, she was disappointed but content with the outcome of the night, but she still managed to fall asleep.

(A.N. Hello readers, I am currently making corrections for this story. If you see any mistakes please let me know what chapter and paragraph it's in, I have a bad habit of not seeing some. I suppose my brain just fixes the mistake. I also renamed Midnight Manor, to Crescent Moon, I just wasn't happy with the original name. Please leave a review, follow it, favorite it, those little things mean so much to me. Every comment makes me smile Keep sticking with the story, I will finish it.)


	17. Charcoal Pencils

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Seventeen: Charcoal Pencils

Morning broke, the clouds of grey cleared, and the endless blue sky returned. It was a quiet and peaceful morning, Sango woke to the sounds of the birds singing, and the whisper of the wind that blew into the open bedroom window. She rose up and stretched her long limbs before she climbed out of bed. Her barefeet sank into the plush carpet, she wiggled her toes, and smiled happily as the memories of last night flooded back into her mind. It took the butler long enough to admit to his feelings, but now that he had, the artist couldn't be more elated. She dressed for another day of painting at Crescent Moon Manor, her paint stained jeans and t-shirt was nothing fancy, but they would have to do. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, then spared a glance at herself in the mirror. Of course she was no fashionista, but she believed she wore her casual style well enough. She pulled on her sneakers, before she slipped out of the room, and headed towards the dining hall to join the lord and lady for breakfast.

Sango entered the dining room with a bounce in her step, she wore a smile that beamed, and she practically glowed with happiness. Kagome noticed, in an instant, the change to the artist's mood, as the woman was normally rather sluggish in the early morning. She smiled at her guest from over the rim of her china cup and her eyes held a not so quiet acquisitveness. "Good morning, Sango. Aren't you abnormally giddy this morning?" The guest of Silver Inu took her usual place at the large table, as Miroku poured her a cup of hot tea, before he went into the kitchen to fetch her meal. "Do I seem more cheerful? I didn't notice, I guess I just slept well last night. How is Koga feeling today? Will he be escorting me back to Crescent Moon?" The butler returned with her tray and set it before her, as Kagome prepared to answer Sango's questions.

The lady of the manor appeared a bit anxious, the comfort of her guest and new friend was, of course, top priority. "Koga is still unwell this morning and it is with much embarrassment, that I admit that we can spare you no one for a full day. Miroku will take you to Crescent Moon, he is to deliver you at the front door, and will leave. He shall return for you at five o'clock on the dot and have you back with us before dinner. We do hope this will be of no great inconvience to you." Inuyasha appeared at ease, there was a quiet concern in his eyes, and a slight frown was etched into his mouth. "Of course, once Koga is well, he will once again be in your service, whenever you shall need him, you need only ask." She ate quietly, listened to them voice their concerns, and she stopped mid-bite to ease their worries.

She placed her fork back on her plate, dabbed at her mouth with the napkin that was in her lap, and moved her gaze to the lord and lady. "The plans you have made are no inconvience to me. You must understand that I never have taken a personal butler with me before yesterday. I just want Koga to get better." Her brown eyes raised slowly to fall on the butler who stood nearby, her heart fluttered when their eyes locked, his indigo orbs shone brighter when they shared the soft gaze. She swallowed hard, clinged to her calm, and did her best to appear as she normally did. "You've been helping to care for Koga. How long do you think poor Koga will be feeling under the weather?" The smile Miroku offered to the artist was a reassuring one and she longed for him to reach out and touch her hand. "Miss Sango, I assure you that Koga should be well in a day or two. His fever broke last night, but he did not sleep well, and is getting some much needed rest today. He should be back in your service tomorrow."

Sango returned her attention to her food, she ate slowly, as she thought about the stable boy she had made friends with, and an idea formed within her mind. "Inuyasha, do you think you could have Miroku pick me up at half past four, instead of five? I would like to get back a bit earlier, so I can check on Koga myself, and see that he is doing better." The young Lord's amber stare landed on his guest, there was a hint of shock on his face, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. "If that is what you wish, I shall have him be there at your desired time. Then your request to see Koga will also be acquiesced." The rest of breakfast was spent in a comfortable silence then Sango excused herself to prepare for another day of painting at the haunting but lovely, Crescent Moon Manor. She took her time, she needed to tame the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach, as she knew that Miroku was outside, and he awaited her by the carriage.

She took her bags, casually pulled the strapes over her shoulder, and stood up straight and tall. She drew in a deep and calming breath, held her head up a bit higher, and with all her confidence she pulled open the front door. She stepped out onto the porch, the air still harbored the aroma of rain, and the ground was still damp from the storm that hit the day before. Her attentioned was instantly pulled to the handsome butler, he stood before her near the stairs, and without a single word he reached out for her bags. She gave them over without protest, he gracefully moved towards the carriage, and slid her supplies under the bench, as Koga had done the day before. "Lord Inuyasha, has implored more to once again offer you their sincerest apologies. They are rather discomforted with the notion of sending you to Crescent Moon without a proper escort."

The talented artist once again found herself flabbergasted, Inuyasha was the definition of old-fashioned if he believed she needed an escort. "Could you please tell them that I will be just fine on my own, I travel all over without an escort, and that I am fully capable of taking care of myself." The butler gave her a warm smile, before he presented his hand to her, and aided her into the carriage. "I find that there is nothing more stunning than an independent woman and you wear your independence well." He closed the door just as the blush tinted her cheeks, she felt the warmth of it, and a wide grin broke out on her face. The joy she felt lingered, she revelled in it, and she payed little to no attention to the beautiful landscapes that passed by just outside the window. The time dwindled away quickly, the carriage brought her to the front door of Sesshomaru's Manor, in what felt like no time at all.

The butler, that held her heart, opened the door to let the artist out. His common but wonderful smile graced his handsome features, she took the hand he offered to her so often. She stepped onto the cobblestone drive, she stood in front of him, and she was close enough to feel his warmth. "Miss Sango, I was ordered to offer to help you with your set up. Shall I carry your things to the destination you chose to paint from?" She shook her head no, she could carry her own things, and there was something much better he could offer her. "I think I can manage that alone, but there is one thing I could use from you. Something I can't do by myself, it takes two." She reached up to take his face in her hands, gently coaxed him to look down at her, and lead him down to her lips. A small kiss, before they would part, was just what she needed, he didn't fight it, and she was pleasently surprised that he accepted her so easily.

The kiss they shared was once again soft and sweet, she deepened it, heared his quiet hum, and then she relunctantly parted from him before he could retreat. "Miss Sango, you make it difficult for me to remain professional, if I get caught, you are definitely worth any reprecussions I may receive." She broke the contact she shared with him, took an unwanted step back, and fought the urge to once again cover his mouth with hers. She didn't move or try to dissuade him as he reached out and tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear. He looked at her like she was the only thing he could see and she may not have known much, but she knew that his gaze held a love for her. "Allow me to at least carry your bags to the door." She nodded her consent, she would grant him any task that would keep him near her, so she stood aside and let him gather her two bags.

Sango made her way to the front door, the nerves she had the day before didn't make an appearance, and she could hear Miroku's footsteps as he followed her. Once they reached the porch, the butler rang the bell, and the two waited patiently for them to be greeted by the arrogant servant of Crescent Moon. The door swung open with gusto, the sickly green man was not before them, instead a young child welcomed them with excitement. "Hello! I'm so happy that you have returned to the manor. Today will be such fun." Before Sango had time to question the girl, a voice could be heard as it drifted up to the foyer, and it held a bit of exasperation. "Miss Rin, you are well aware that you are not permitted to answer the door." The butler came into view, as Rin tossed a casual look and smile over her shoulder, seemingly unconcerned with his scoldings. "Do not be silly, Jaken. I have permission to meet Sango today, papa said so."

The butler sputtered indignantly, taken aback by the girl's correction, as he never did care for taking orders from an impetuous child. "As you say, Miss Rin, please excuse my chastisement." Sango looked at Miroku with questioning eyes, he merely shrugged, but offered her an amused smile. Another presense joined the foyer, the stoic Lord Sesshomaru, and the girl rushed over to him and hugged his legs tightly. "Oh papa, ask her please. Do find out if she will grant me my request." The lord lifted his elegant hand, his palm faced her, and she was instantly hushed by the simple gesture. "Patience, my dear Rin, I have every intention of bringing your wishes to Sango's attention." His cold amber eyes shifted to the aforementioned artist, with the same hand that silenced the girl, he invited his welcomed guest inside.

The two on the porch entered together, Miroku set Sango's bag down by the door, and he stood behind the artist until he was verbally relieved of his duties. Sesshomaru nodded at the butler who accompanied his guest, he had expected to see his brother's stable boy still at her service. "I am surprised to see that my younger brother could spare you for an afternoon, Miroku." The butler never enjoyed the task of delivering bad news, especially to the other nobles that live in the other three manors. "Lord Sesshomaru, it pains me to admit that I am not at liberity to stay and wait on Miss Sango. I am to return to Silver Inu but have orders to retrieve the young woman at half past four. Both my Lord and Lady pray it will not be an inconvience to you." Sesshomaru's lips quirked up in a small smirk, before he extended any sort of assurance for Miroku to bestow upon his lord. "It will be of little matter. You may take your leave of Crescent Moon and be assured that Sango will be left in good hands."

The butler bowed in a show of thanks, Sesshomaru returned his focus back on the artist, Miroku spoke no more as he was addressed no futher, and so he took his leave without another word. Sango tried to keep her cheerful appearance, but as soon as the butler left she felt the tingle of unease, this lord could be rather intimidating. "Sango, you will not spend your day without the enjoyment of company, of course that is only if you accept my proposal." The man's graceful hand moved to hover over Rin's head, he patted her hair gently, and gazed upon her with a much softer look than Sango thought him able to give. "You see, Sango, my dear little Rin has requested to observe you at work. She is a curious child and I wish you to entertain her whimsy." Rin's wide and childlike eyes fell upon the artist with eager anticipation, she almost seemed to hold her breath as she awaited Sango's reply, and one would find it impossible to deny such a inquisitively cute young girl. "I will gladly accept Rin's company."

The child squealed in delight, up and down, she bounced with glee, and a bright and wide smile lit up her face joyfully. Sesshomaru gave no attempt to calm the girl, he was unbothered by the noise, and Sango found it odd but rather sweet as she had not expected him to allow such nonsense in his home. Instead, only stepped towards the artist, so she could hear him over the exclaimations of excitement that emanated from the petite girl. "Excellent. You shall dine with me for lunch, which will be served at one, after of which, I shall allow Rin to show you around Crescent Moon. Do these plans please you, Sango?" An invitation to dine with Sesshomaru was not something she had been prepared for, but she would not be rude nor would she deny him of such a simple request. "I would be honored to join you for lunch and a tour of your home would be wonderful. I'm sure, Rin will be a brilliant guide and an even better companion."

The young girl was quick to move to the woman's side, she was all smiles and excitement, and she could hardly contain her anticipation. Her eager eyes watched on as Sango gathered the two bags Miroku had deposited by the door and before she could extend the invitation to leave, Rin had yanked open the door impatiently. "Can we go now, Miss Sango? I really want to watch how you paint. Maybe you can teach me some basics." She bounded through the door and down the steps without having waited for an answer. She stopped at the base, motioned with an exaggerated hand for Sango to follow, and with a smile of her own the artist obliged the young girl's enthusiastic request. Together they walked to the edge of the wood, that layed within the valley, and was shadowed by the manor that loomed over it.

(A.N: I know that Sango acted very different from her anime counterpart, but I really wanted to highlight the difference in madern dating and the more traditional courtship. I also want to thank Gracedashes and mitsukidom for their reviews. They mean so much to me and I hope that all the people reading this continue to be patient, because it does take me a long while to update. I will try to be more prompt in the following months.)


	18. Landscapes and Fingerpaints

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Eighteen: Landscapes and Fingerpaints

The young girl was laid out in the grass on her stomach, her barefeet moved back and forth behind her in a rhythymic motion. Her hazel eyed gaze was locked on the manor, the sun that continued its climb, reflected the gold flecks in her irides, and the black ears atop her head twitched to catch every noise that flittered through the air. The young girl laid still, as the silence stretched on, and Sango began her the process of painting another piece. The melodious sound of brush meeting paper hummed around the artist as the child rolled about restlessly. Rin dramatiically tossed herself onto her back, her arms were spread wide, as a long sigh escaped her lips. Sango's gaze moved from the easel to fall upon the girl, that was sent to keep her company. "Is something the matter, Rin?"

The girl sat up suddenly, her wide eyed stare was innocent yet serious, and her attention was on the artist. "I'm never gonna be able to paint as well as you do. I couldn't even paint that tree and you're painting Crescent Moon Manor." Sango's face changed from focused to amused, a smile tugged at her lips, and a silent laughter lit up her eyes. "It took me years to hone my skills. I started with stick figures and doodles, but with a lot of practice I got much better. Why don't we do something simple together." Rin leapt to her feet and ran around in a circle with her arms opened wide. "Oh yes! I would like that very much, Sango. What will we be doing?" Sango put away her brushes, she wouldn't be needing those anymore. "We are gonna get a little messy and do some finger painting. How does that sound?"

The young child lit up again. "It sound like fun. Papa never lets me getting dirty, because it's not lady-like." The artist hesitated for a moment, a little fearful that she may upset the stoic, Sesshomaru. "Well, just your hands. We can rinse them off in the stream before we head back and it'll be like it never even happened." She winked at Rin playfully, her father couldn't get too angry with her, he did allow his daughter to join her afterall. It didn't take long for them to both be laid upon the grass and painting what ever their hearts desired. Sango taught the young girl simple steps to draw her favorite animals. Rin discovered that she was rather good at painting birds, which she loved most of all. "Why do you love birds so much, Rin?" The little girl stopped what she was doing to look at the artist. "Well, because they are so free. They can just spread their wings and go just about anywhere. Who wouldn't love birds?"

They had spent the whole of the morning beneath the shadow of Crescent Moon, but as the time approached one, they climbed to their feet and headed back towards the manor. Rin slammed open the large door, she clutched all her papers, eager to show her father what she had done. Jaken was none to pleased with the girl's rambunctous behavior, she would tear down the whole manor if her father allowed it. "Rin, do settle down before you break something." The child practically shoved a painting into the cranky butler's face. "Look Jaken, I drew you. You're being bossy in it. See?" The man wasn't too impressed with the child's rendition she had made of him, even Sango could tell that he was annoyed with young Rin. "I am not bossy, girl. I only make sure you follow Lord Sesshomaru's rules."

Sango placed her things by the door as she silently wished that it was much closer to half past four. Instead she had to make it through a meal with only Sesshomaru and Rin as company. As kind as the child was, Sango was sit a little uncomfortable with her father. He was hard to read and it didn't appear that he was one for conversation. She did, on the other hand, want to have the tour of Crescent Moon, she hoped there was some kind of clue that would lead her into solving Shikon Square's mystery. "Miss? Are you ignoring me?" Sango finally snapped out of her thoughts, to find Jaken staring at her with his beady eyes squinted in suspicion. "My apologies, Jaken. I seemed to be thinking too much about all the work that I have to do." The butler didn't address her again, instead he motioned for them to follow him, and he lead them to the large dinner room.

The table was made of pine and over head a chandlier was hung and polished to a shine. The carpet beneath her was a deep burgandy and spotlessly clean. Sesshomaru already set at the head of the table in a large chair. Along the center of the table, several golden candleabras were lined and lit. They gave off a warm soft glow and lent to the quiet ambiance of the room. The lord finally spoke out, his deep voice was stern yet soft at the same time. "Please Sango, Rin, join me for lunch. I would like to hear about what you learned today, child." Rin skipped over to him with giddy delight, she still held her papers close to her, and seemed excited to show him exactly what she had done. "Sango taught me how to finger paint, Papa. I did get my hands a little dirty, but we cleaned up before we came in. We didn't even track in a single drop of paint. You can even have Jaken look or you can yourself."

She beamed with pride and a small smile played on the normally stoned face youkai. "I am sure you are telling the truth. What is that you have in your hands?" She had been waiting for him to ask her about that, she just knew he would think they were the best things she ever made. "Oh these?" She placed the paper's before him and watched on as he began to look through each one. "Those are all the paintings I did. I made each one all by myself. Sango said I was really good at painting pretty birds." The cold flame of his golden eyes appeared to brighten with pride as he examined her work. "You remind me of your mother a little more every day. She also loved birds..." Sango grew curious, she hadn't seen a woman around the manor, and none had came down to join them for lunch.

Rin skipped happily to her seat, her smile was still firmly in place as she climbed into her chair. "So you think mama would have liked my pictures, papa?" Jaken made an appearance carrying a large try, he walked slowly as he struggled beneath it's weight, and it took several minutes for him to get it to the table. "Your mother would have absolutely loved them, Rin." The butler served his master first, then their guest, and finally the child herself. "Lunch is served, Milord." He hurriedly bowed, before he scampered out of the room, leaving them to dine in peace. "Now Rin, can I trust you with the task of giving Miss Sango the tour of the manor? I have work to attend to." Rin looked over at his, rice stuck to the corner of her mouth, and she nodded quickly. "Yes, papa. I'll do a really good job."

The meal was eaten in relative silence, the artist didn't seem to mind it much, at least she had the tour to look forward to. If she was lucky, by the time it was finished she would at least have some new clues to answer her questions and that Miroku would be there to pick her up. As kind as the stoic lord had treated her, she just didn't feel as at ease there. Sesshomaru just wasn't as welcoming as Inuyasha and Kagome had been, but he wasn't cruel to her either. When she really thought about it, the coldest welcome had actually been given by the butler of Crescent Moon and the warmest came from the sweet Rin. She would speak with the young girl, find out where her mother was and what she was like.

The tour started at the front door, which meant that Sango was enthusiastically lead back to the porch by an excited little girl. "Okay Miss Sango. I have the honor of showing you every room in the manor, with the exception of papa's, of course. Guest aren't allowed in there." Rin started with the rooms that Sango was already familiar with, which was the drawing room and the dining room. They didn't linger in those for long, as Rin wanted to quickly lead her to the rooms the artist had yet to see. Sango was guided to the main parlor, there a fire burned in the fireplace, and casted the room in a warm glow. Sesshomaru sat before it in a plush black chair, in his slim fingers he held a book. A matching chair was to the lord's right, it was empty, and Sango assumed that Rin often sat there in the evenings.

The floors were a deep shade of brown and polished to a shine. A large black area rug was perfectly placed in the center of the room. On a small wooded table that was situated between the seats, sat a single lit oil lamp. It's soft glow gave off enough light to allow the lone occupant of the room to read comfortably. If their presense was noticed or rather it bothered the lord, they didn't know. The pair quietly left the room without disturbing him and Rin continued to show the rest of Crescent Moon to her guest. The child made quick work of the task, but she had specifically left two rooms to be shown last, these of which were her favorites.

Rin's small hand suddenly clutched the woman's, she smiled with excitement as she pulled her into a large room. "This is our personal libraray. Papa is very proud of his rather extensive collection. I get to read just about anything in her, because papa wants me to be well read. I am going to pick out my book for tonight and you can look around while I do that. Okay?" Sango nodded, she couldn't help but to think how much her younger brother would enjoy looking over these old books. "Alright Rin. Take your time. I'm sure I'll be able to keep myself busy in here for hours." The little girl smiled, before she skipped off to find her next adventure through the pages. Sango slowly made her way to a shelf near the rear of the room, there she found a shelf that was only half full. She figured this was as good as any place to start a search for some answers to the mystery.

This part of the library was poorly lit, as though many people didn't come back here, and it only made her more curious than anything. She carefully lit the candle that was placed on a desk near the window, which was heavily curtained and nearly blocked out any light the sun could offer. Sango quietly and slowly perused the titles that were printed along the spines of each book, some she recognized and others were all but foreign to her. She only paused when she came along a book that had no title at all. She reluctantly removed it from the shelf, written across its cover, in caligraphy, was one word; Diary. Sango's heart began to pound heavily in her chest, she wanted to open it, and read from its pages. Another part of her felt the action of prying into someone's private musings to be a gross invasion of privacy.

She sighed silently, before she slid the diary back onto the shelf where she found it, she did hesitate, but only for a moment. She had no idea that Rin had been watching her rather closely, she remained quiet a moment longer, before she spoke out cheerfully. "I found a good one to read tonight. Now I can show you my room." Rin kept Sango busy until Miroku had returned to pick her up at their appointed time. She left Crescent Moon Manor and from the porch Lord Sesshomaru and his young daughter, Rin, watched as she departed. "Did she find it, Rin, in the library?" Rin didn't hesitate long before she answered his question swiftly. "Yes, papa." He smiled slightly as the carriage pulled away, his plan had only just begun. "Then we must get her to stay the night, she must now become curious enough to read it."

(A.N: I know that Sango acted very different from her anime counterpart, but I really wanted to highlight the difference in madern dating and the more traditional courtship. I also want to thank Gracedashes and mitsukidom for their reviews. They mean so much to me and I hope that all the people reading this continue to be patient, because it does take me a long while to update. I will try to be more prompt in the following months.)


	19. Artistic Design

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Nineteen: Artistic Design

Sango crossed the threshold of Silver Inu Manor, she waited patiently as Miroku helped Shippo return the the horses to the stables. Once he was finished he had promised to lead her to Koga's quarters and she could finally see for herself how her friend was doing. She didn't have to wait long, the pair made quick work of putting away the mustangs, and he was at her side before she could grow anxious. "Before we go up, tell me, how is he doing?" Miroku smiled at her in a reassuring manner before he responded to her simple question. "He is much improved. I believe he will be back at his post tomorrow, but I will let you be the judge." They said no more as he lead her up the stairs and up to the servants quarters near the back of the manor.

Koga's room was rather close to the butler's room, the door was closed, and no sound could be heard inside. Sango had begun to hope that she wasn't waking the man, he needed rest to get better, and she would hate if she was the one to deprive him of it. Miroku knocked on the door softly, as if he had the same thoughts as she. The sound was loud enough for a person to hear if awake, but if he was asleep it would go unanswered. It didn't take long for a voice to call out as a response to his guest. "Yes?" His voice was soft, rather weak, but it still had his signature gruffness. "Are you decent? You have a visitor. May she come in?" They could hear the sounds of the sheets rustle as the man moved about. "Come in if you wish it."

Miroku left Sango just as she opened the door, she entered his room and slowly took in the surroundings. It was much like the butler's, a single bed covered in a grey and black checkered quilt, a white chair was off in the corner, beside the bed was a small side table with a lit oil lamp, and a dresser was against the wall, which was covered with his few belongings. One of the items was a framed painting of what she assumed was his mother and father. The man did look an awful lot like Koga, had the same long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She only looked about for a moment before she turned her attention to the stable boy, who was sitting up in his bed with a book at his side.

The man's hair long black hair was loose, it spilled down his back and over his shoulders. Sango found it rather odd that he could appear so different by just taking down his usual ponytail. "I've never seen you with your hair down and didn't realise how long it really is." He shifted slightly and glanced about the room, before he looked down, and pulled the blanket up to busy his hands. "I know. I apologise for my appearance. Had I known you would be coming up to see me, I would have made myself more presentable." The artist eyed her friend, she would have chuckled, but she quickly realised that he wasn't kidding. "Don't be silly, Koga. You look fine. I actually think you have really pretty hair. Kinda wanna touch it." He opened his mouth to respond, but no words fell out, so he closed it without speaking anything at all.

She crossed the room and stood beside his bed. She looked at him with concern before she lightly placed her hand on his forehead to check for a fever. His eyes widened at her touch, but he didn't pull away. Sango found she could easily make the stable boy blush, but this time he just seemed surprised at by her care. "Seems like your fever has at least broken. Maybe Miroku was right to say that I could possibly be enjoying your company tomorrow at Crescent Moon Manor." He moved his eyes slowly to glance up at her and he offered her a soft smile. "Yes, I think I will be well enough to offer my services to you tomorrow." She removed her hand from his forehead, but the temptation proved too great, and she gently took up some of his hair in her fingers.

She wasn't surprised at it's silky texture and if the action was off putting or uncomfortable for him, he didn't show it. "You know something? I really would like to braid your hair sometime. I think it would be a good look on you." He didn't appear to be bothered by her touching his hair, in her opinion he actually seemed a bit amused by her actions. "Okay. Go for it." She stared at him for a moment, it took a few seconds for her to realise what he was giving her premission to do. "You mean it? You'll let me braid your hair?" He shrugged as she dropped the strand from her fingertips and a bright smile slowly spread across her face. "I don't see why not. It's just hair, it matters not how it is styled."

The rest of her short visit, consisted of her sitting behind him and braiding his long hair. While she did so, she told him about her day at Crescent Moon Manor. As usual he listened to her intently and was completely interested in what she had to tell him. He didn't ask too many questions, but something did seem to have more meaning over everything else. "So Rin finally got around to showing me the library and boy was it impressive. She left me to roam while she searched for a new book to read, and I found an old diary in there." He looked over his shoulders at her, curiousity in his ever expressive blue eyes. "Did you now? Did your curious nature win out and cause you to sneak a peek?"

She finished up the braid and tied it off with a hair tie she had been wearing around her wrist. "Honestly, I really did want to see what those pages contained, but I didn't have it in me to actually open it." He looked away, before she could read the disappointment that covered his face. "I guess that would be an invasion of privacy. You did the right thing by not looking. I'm not sure I could have kept that much self control, I hate not knowing what others know." He chuckled slightly and even Sango could tell that it was a little forced. "I just hope I'm kept too busy to find the time to read it. I don't think I will be able to ignore the temptation for a second time." She grew silent as she stopped to admire her handy work on her friend's hair. "Yeah, I was right, a braid does look good on you."

The artist was forced to leave the company of the stable boy, when the hour of dinner approached. Had she not had the promise of Inuyasha answering her questions, she may have chosen to skip the meal all together, and just enjoy Koga's company instead. By the time she had reached the dining hall, the lord and lady both awaited her. The candles were lit again and the curtains were opened to allow the lowering sun to spill into the room. Dinner plates had already been placed at the table and the wine was being poured just as she entered. Kagome smiled at her and offered her a warm greeting. "Hello Sango, dear. I have wanted to ask you since you returned, how things went with Lord Sesshomaru." As much as Sango wanted to skip past rehashing her day and get to the interesting part of having Inuyasha answer her questions, she obliged and told the lady about her day.

Oddly enough, they were also very invested in any information regarding the diary. Stranger still, was their disappointment that she hadn't skimmed the pages of someone's private and inner most thoughts. "All in all, it was a rather average day, but if memory serves me correctly, you promised to answer some of my questions, Inuyasha." She could hear the sigh that escaped him, he nodded in affirmation, and turned to her. "Yes, I did. You may ask me a few things and I will do my best to answer them in a satisfactory manner." She thought for a moment, she was interested in his childhood, mainly because the chef had said something about his bloodline being unaccepted.

"Well, I really would like to know about how you grew up. What did you do for fun? Who were your friends? What was it like growing up as noblity?" He cleared his throat before he took a small sip of the deep red wine in his glass. "I grew up within these very walls. I was the son of a great youkai lord and a mortal priestess woman. My father had committed an infidelity against his first wife and I was the product of it. So in my younger years, I was not beloved nor respected." He spoke with a direct yet uncaring tone of voice, as though he had disconnected himself from his upbringing. She waited patiently while he paused, he appeared to be carefully choosing how to continue. "I had no friends, so my father brought in Miroku to act as my companion. Even though he had been forced to be in my company, I was rather pleased to have his companionship."

A small smile played on the hanyou's lips, it was the first time that Sango had seen him with such a kind expression. "Miroku showed me many things, allowed me to be part of his world, when others only shunned me. My lineage didn't bother the boy, he saw me as my own person. I was not just the illegitimate son of Lord Inu No Taisho, but instead, to him, I was merely Inuyasha. So to answer your final question, I never felt as though I grew up as noblity. I felt more like a common villager, who grew up alongside his best friend. That only changed when I turned fifteen and Miroku could only act as my house boy. I much preferred him as a friend and companion. Don't think I could have made the change without his help and guidance. He would have made a much better lord to Silver Inu...he'd deny it though."

Kagome said nothing and the look on her face showed that she had heard some of this before, possibly on muliple occasions. Sango was surprised by his response, she hadn't expected him to be so hard on himself, as he seemed to be confident with himself. "Well, maybe Miroku would make a decent lord, but there is nothing wrong with how you hold the title. You're Inuyasha, not Miroku, and you are uniquely you. I bet he saw that too and I don't think Miroku would have stayed so loyal if you weren't just as good a leader as your father. I can tell by how he speaks of your parents, that he respected them a great deal and he has just as much respect for you." The lord stared at her with wide amber eyes and Kagome smiled at the artist, pleased with her words and in total agreement with them.

Sango had attempted to ask other questions, but Inuyasha had grown too quiet to answer anything else she could ask him. Instead they finished the meal in relative silence and once she was finished, she began to make the short journey back to her bedroom. Once in the hall, she discovered Miroku, as he stood close by her door. When he noticed her approach, he turned to face her, and a small smile quickly graced his handsome features. "Miss Sango, I have wanted a moment alone with you, but you have had a rather busy day." Him wanting to see her, made her very happy, she hadn't expected him to find him there. "I have. I definitely haven't had a lot of time to myself today." The way he looked at her with a smoldering longing had her heart pounding that much harder.

He took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. Once again he grazed her fingers with a soft kiss, but this time the contact sent a shiver down her spine. "I had attempted all day to keep my mind on my work, but you had been my only thought all morning." The artist was oddly surprised by his change, he went from hiding his heart, to wearing it on his sleeve. "Not that I'm complaining, but what has gotten into you?" He shrugged his shoulders and his smile grew a little brighter before he answered her. "You have gotten into me, Miss Sango. Only you." He lowered himself to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back, his eyes locked with hers and his violet orbs twinkled softly. "I know you usually retire to your room after dinner, but I hoped you would honor me with your company and take a turn with me in the garden. Will you accept my invitation?" She beamed with joy, she need not even think about it too much, her answer was obvious. "I would love to."

(A.N: I do have an idea for a sequel for this story, if you think you would like to see this story dive deeper, let me know. I do apologise for not updating this on a regular bases, but I have been busy lately. Please stay with me and thank you to those of you that have. Leave me a review, those really make my day.)


	20. Wistful Still Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Twenty: Wistful Still Life

It was the perfect hour for a walk through the garden. The sun had nearly set and the sky had changed from blue to a beautiful mix of colors. The chirping of crickets rang out in the distance and a single humming bird hovered over a bush of honeysuckle. The sunset was an ideal backdrop to the romantic setting. The blue gave way to a soft purple, on the horizon, the lowering sun was surrounded by the warm tones of a deep pink and cozy orange. A breeze played through the flowers and carried a sweet scent over the grounds. Sango hadn't thought she would get to live this moment when she awoke that morning, but she had no complaints. She had, for some time, hoped that she would get to share in such sweet moments with the butler.

The pair walked side by side for some time, before Miroku reached out and took her hand in his. Her soul soared, but she did her best to play it cool, the last thing she wanted to do was send him retreating back inside himself. She feared that one false move could send him back to how he behaved before and she had no intentions of ruining things and how they had progressed. As much as she liked him when he was aloof and mysterious, she admitted only to herself that she preferred the sweet and romantic side of him better. Yet, she knew that she needed to say something, otherwise it could appear that she was no longer interested in him at all. "I'm glad you asked me to walk with you. I won't lie and say that I didn't miss your company."

The sky grew darker as the moon rose higher, the stars began to twinkle softly against the blanket of night. "When we must part, it will be of great pain to me, and yet I will have no regrets." She wanted to remind him that she may leave, but she could always return to him. If she really thought about it, maybe having someone to return to would make it much easier to put down roots. "Oh Miroku, I may wander, but nothing can keep me away from you forever. With you by my side, I truly believe that I will not feel the need to travel as often." The man tried to smile, but he hadn't been able to manifest one. There was some other emotion on his face, one that the woman couldn't really give a name to. "It may not prove to be so simple. What we have may not be meant for forever and yet I am content to have this moment. I will cherish each day you will allow me to have."

Sango wanted to ask him why he sounded so sad, so sure that they were doomed to be star crossed lovers. They slowly made their way round the garden, the silver light of the moon grew steadily, and the comfortable silence stretched on as both wadded through their own deep thoughts. The artist couldn't help but to wonder if Miroku was right about them, that she would eventually move on and forget about Shikon Sqaure all together. She wanted to believe that she could never forget Miroku, but a relationship with a man whose first priority was his master could prove to be difficult. "I don't know what the future holds for us, but like you, I want to enjoy what we share right now. Please don't shut me out again. Promise me." He stared at her for several seconds, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I promise, Sango."

Then there admist the flowers, beneath the moon and stars, the two once again came together for a kiss. In that moment Miroku allowed himself to be lead by Sango and he did his best to match the passion that she poured into the touch. Their lips danced together, slow and soft, and as time passed around them, the passion grew hotter. She could feel him giving way to her, he had never kissed her back with such fire. Had he not seemed so accepting she would not have pushed any further, but she couldn't talk herself down when he offered such encouragement. She slipped her tongue passed his lips, which sent him pulling back suddenly. He stared at her with bewildered eyes, breathless and confused.

Sango huffed in disappoint, unsure of why Miroku reacted so strangely to intimacy. "Did I do something wrong?" He sputtered for a moment, completely taken aback by her boldness and lack of decency. "You have strange methods of showing your affections. I don't think I have ever had such an experience when sharing a kiss." Her confusion only grew, the man had to be messing with her now. "Don't tell me that you've never heard of a french kiss." The befuddled look he often had when she offered herself to him, once again made it's appearance. "I'm sorry, but I can't say that I have. Do the French really kiss like that? Seems unsanitary..."

Despite her disappointment, she found herself laughing at his lack of experience. Even though she was frustrated that their moment had passed, she couldn't help but to find his innocense endearing and charming. "No, it was just given that name because the French had required a reputation of being more adventurous, passionate, and daring with their intimacy." She watched on as he digested the information she had given to him, and he didn't look all that impressed. "I mean no offence, Sango, but I find such a practice to be strange indeed." She quickly put him at ease by promising to never try to kiss him like that again, she had no intentions of ruining the night. They walked about for some time longer, before both decided to retire for the evening. Sango had another long day ahead of her and she needed to be well rested if she wanted to stay productive.

The following morning the artist woke to another quiet morning. Just outside her window, the blue sky was filled with heavy and full white clouds. The birds sang cheerfully, as they flittered from tree to tree, in search of a mate. She would dress, join Inuyasha and Kagome for breakfast, and just as the days before, she would make the short trip to Chi. She went through the morning routine swiftly and the only disappointment she faced, was that she hadn't had the privilege to spend any alone time with the butler. As much as that was her low point, she did have the high point of learning that Koga was indeed well enough to be her escort back to Crescent Moon.

The only news that Inuyasha gave to her, was what he deemed as distressing, he and Kagome needed the covered carriage, which meant they could only offer her the open carriage for the trip. She had to assure him that she was more than happy to accept whatever means of transportation they could offer and that she would simply get to enjoy the open and fresh air of Shikon Square. It took some clever words and honesty to convince both lord and lady that she wasn't insulted by the means in which they wished her to travel. Even though she got a late start, she breathed a bit easier now that her and Koga were nearly half way there.

Sango finally grew tired of sitting alone in the back, so she got to her feet and carefully made her way to the front to sit beside Koga. "Are you sure you're well enough to be up and about?" His light blue eyes moved to their right and fell upon the woman who was now seated beside him. He gave to her a warm smile before he answered her concerned question. "Yes, I am much improved. You need not worry yourself." He glanced upwards, the horses trotted on in a steady pace, and above them the clouds continued to gather. "I fear, Sango, that we may see more rain this evening." She too, turned her attention skyward, and frowned slightly as the clouds rolled in from the south. "I hope not. It could prove to be an inconvience otherwise."

Upon arriving at the haunting manor, Sango chose to allow Koga to stable the horses, then the two traveled to the valley without bothering Lord Sesshomaru. She instead wanted to get a jump on the work she had to do, since she hadn't had the time to get much done the day before. Koga laid where he had the last time they had been down there, he quietly watched the clouds, only broke the silence occasionally to hum. Sango enjoyed the moments where he did so, the tunes he weaved were soft and slow, easy to work to. She was careful and precise with each stroke of the brush and slowly the vision she had for the manor had begun to form on the canvas. She smiled more to herself, rather pleased with the progress she had already been able to make.

She looked over to the man that had accompanied her, his eyes were closed, and he appeared completely at ease. She hated to bother him, but she kinda missed his interrupting her. "You falling asleep over there, Koga?" A smile tugged at his lips, even though his eyes had remained closed. "It may appear as such, but I assure you that I am still quite awake. I just didn't want to be a bother while you were working so hard." She had grown to appreciate the stable boy's honest nature, he didn't seem to be pretending to be someone else when it was just the two of them. She sort of dreaded getting him inside the manor, he would switch to the professional Koga and she much preferred his playful side. "You speaking to me, would not have bothered me in the slightest. Like I told you before, I enjoy our conversations."

He finally opened his eyes and sat up. He stretched out his long limbs, his arms reached skyward, before he climbed to his feet. "We should probably gather up your supplies. It appears that my fears were justified." As soon as he was finished speaking, lightening flashed and thunder rumbled in the distance. "Well that's just great. Do you think we'll be able to make it back to Silver Inu before the storm hits?" The pair began to clean her brushes and put the rest of her supplies back into the bags she had brought with her. "I don't think we will, I fear we may have to inconvience Lord Sesshomaru with our company. Let us head over to Crescent Moon. I am sure he will tell us how to proceed."

She followed Koga back to the porch, she said very little, as she couldn't help but to consider that they may be stuck there for the night. How could she ignore the nagging curiostiy all night, especially knowing that the diary was just sitting upon a shelf in the library. If she was lucky, Sesshomaru would send them away, regardless of the imminent storm that appraoched. If that was the case, she wouldn't have to worry about the inner battle she would have within herself. They reached the manor quickly, on the porch the lord already awaited them, and he too watched the sky. "Another spring storm comes. Will you be riding out early." Koga frowned he knew he would have to break the news of them having only the open carriage at their disposal.

"We shall take our leave, if you wish it Lord. Yet I must admit that the covered carriage was unavailable for our use today." He nodded slowly, seemingly aware of the problem at hand. "I see. Then I offer you room and board tonight. I would not want you both to catch your death of chill, not when in my care. Please, come in. I will have Jaken prepare you both rooms." Koga bowed his thanks and motioned for Sango to follow the lord inside. She swallowed hard, mainly because she felt the twinge of excitement and her thoughts were instantly drawn to the diary. Perhaps she would give in to the temptation and just scan a few pages. It was possible that it held nothing of importance and then she would be able to forget about it entirely. Besides, who would know if she snuck into the library for some late night reading? Even if she was discovered, she could claim she was unable to sleep, and thought a book would help her relax. Yes, it was all settled. She would simply slip into the library unseen and read the diary.

(A.N: I do have an idea for a sequel for this story, if you think you would like to see this story dive deeper, let me know. I do apologise for not updating this on a regular bases, but I have been busy lately. Please stay with me and thank you to those of you that have. Leave me a review, those really make my day.)


	21. Renaissance Art

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, all rights to the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Part Twenty-One: Renaissance Art

Night had settled around Crescent Moon, frogs croaked near the river, and the halls were as quiet as death itself. Sesshomaru had been kind enough to put Koga in the room right next to hers, as he was his guest as well as she was. Having him nearby did help to ease her nerves, but she worried that he may hear her once she gathered the nerve to sneak out of the room and down to the library. She sat upon the bed and listened intently, the silence went unbroken, and she could only think that the stable hand was fast asleep in his bed. She took up the lit candle and crossed the room. Once she reached the door, she exited and slowly crept out into the hallway.

The wood floor was cold against her bare feet, as quietly as she could, she padded down the corridor, and headed straight for the stairs. If memory served her correctly, the room she needed to reach, was downstairs and to the far left of the manor. All the curtains had been drawn, leaving every inch of her path shrouded in darkness. The light from the candle threw shadows on the walls, the flicker of the flame had the dark images dancing menacingly. She swallowed hard, her eyes played tricks on her, and she had to shake off the unsettling feeling of being watched. It was easier said than done, as she often times saw a second shadow of a person, one that obviously wasn't her own. She slipped into the library and breathed out a sigh of relief, here she was clearly alone. Now all she had to do was light that lamp in the back corner and find out what was in that diary.

She made her way back to the shelf in which the diary was placed. On the desk under the window, she lit the wick of the lamp. It's warm light flooded the immediate area, she double checked her surroundings before her eyes settled on the spine with no title. Her fingers tingled as she touch the leather binding and she could hear her heart as it pounded in her ears. She took it in her hands and slowly placed it on the desk before her. She opened the cover and peered at the first page, the flame's orange glow flooded the worn pages, in which beautifully written words began to weave a tale of old. In her head, Sango could almost hear the words, inscribed within the book, in the voice of a elegant and regal woman. It took a very short time for the artist to be pulled back to the past, to the time where it all truly began.

 _12 April, 1810_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I have discovered that I am with child. I have conceived a life with the man I have secretly been seeing for two long years. Although I am over joyed by these turn of events, my father would be angered by what I have chosen for myself. He had already promised me to another, but I had desired more than wealth and a high title. Had my love been but a simple peasent, I would have loved him no less. I must leave this place soon, when my father is unaware. I will only be safe with him, he will offer me the truest protection, and my happiness will be assured. I shall keep record of my movements and one day share them with this child so he or she will know the lengths his or her father and mother went for true love._

 _The Warmest Regards,_

 _K.O_

 _20 April, 1810_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have finally made it to the haven in which I shall dwell. I am with him now, my dearest, and I have no intentions of us ever parting. I only fear the wrath of my father once he realises where I have gone. He will see my actions as a disgrace to him and our name and yet if things go as planned I shall have a new name. His name. What a joyous day that will be, the day I sever all ties with a name linked with such evil. I choose to be more like the man that has shown me what love is and how it truly feels. I promise I will be the mother this child deserves. They will never know of the sins of the grandfather. I would rather say I had come from nothing, then lay claim to the name of my father._

 _The Warmest Regards,_

 _K.O_

Sango read over the first couple of pages and although she found the story of a forbidden love sweet and interesting, it did not give her any clues as to what the mystery could be. She sat in silence, just to be sure that the people still slept soundly within the walls of Crescent Moon. She heard no signs of life about her, all was still, and there was still plenty of time before sunrise. She decided it best to skip ahead a little bit, she wouldn't have time to read every entry before the night was over. She carefully flipped to the date she had heard in the folklore story about The Jewel of Four. She figured that maybe there was some truth in the tale and a good place to start would be from the date where it all really began. 1818.

 _17 February, 1818_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today we find out if our bid to run the trade will be accepted. The plan to join together with three other impoverished villages may have turn tides in our favor. Yet I, once again, fear my father. He also made a bid and he hates to lose. Especially when control and power are on the line. He has also yet to discover my being amongst his people. If he was to ever find me here, my daughter and I would be at risk, and my dearest would be an enemy to my father. We need this bid if our village and it's people are to thrive, but with it we run an even greater risk of him coming to take over our home. My father has a name attached to his wicked ways and he makes no qualms against war. I will do whatever it takes to protect my home and family._

 _The Warmest Regards,_

 _K.T_

 _18 February, 1818_

 _We won the rights to control the trades, this will be jobs and wealth to our people, but I fear his evil is upon us. He lays in wait, plotting to destroy everything we have fought to gain. I want my sweet girl to live in safety, she should not have to fear the world that lays just beyond our door. He will turn this beautiful place into something ugly. Turn these simple people into an army to fight his bloody battles. He will not stop until he conquers every weak nation and the world is what he wishes it to be. If I must, I will do what I must to put a stop to he reign of terror._

 _The Warmest Regards,_

 _K.T_

 _28 March, 1818_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It has taken him some time to plan his steps, but word has reached me that my father will make a move to destroy us. I must defend The Jewel, it has been my haven for eight wonderful years and I refuse to let my father taint it's beauty. I would rather keep it just as it is, to where nothing at all would change. To stop time and live for an eternity in happiness. To save them, I must sacrifice my own joy and let them go. Yet, to send the two loves of my life to safety would be much easier than losing them to the bony fingers of the grim reaper. I now know what I must do. All I ask for is one more day. One single day to revel in the joy of my life, before I must say goodbye to them forever._

 _The Warmest Regards,_

 _K.T_

 _30 March, 1818_

 _My Dearest Sesshomaru,_

 _I beg your forgiveness as you must have learned by now of what I have done. You must understand that I have only left you to protect you and my sweet, Rin. You have always known who my father was and yet you loved me anyway. Now I must do what you have always done for me and keep you and our daughter safe. So I decided it was time to use the powers I had kept within. I shall keep you and all I care about away from the clutches of my father. I shall send you someplace he cannot reach. Beyond our time where I shall know that you will forever be happy in the beauty we have painstakingly created. The Jewel of Four shall never be touched by his vile hands, not as long as I breathe, nor beyond. I have placed you within a barrier, one that will keep you safe. You shall be kept within a time I know nothing of, but The Jewel of Four shall remain as it is now. Yet the name shall change upon your arrival to where you shall dwell. Shikon Square. I tell you this because you, nor anyone else can break my spell. Only an outsider can unlock you from the safe haven in which I shall create. Please, do not hold out much hope on that being the case. For they must discover the truth of their own volition and speak that truth aloud. I find it highly doubtful that any visitor who may find you, shall ever be present long enough to break my spell. I do this for you and her, my dear, I hope you shall not hate me for this. It pains me greatly knowing I may never have you nor Rin return to me, but I do what I must. Know I love you and never forget me._

 _With All My Love,_

 _Your Wife, Kagura Taisho._

Sango's hands shook as she read the last entry in the diary. She had to reread the date of the entry and the name the final note was addressed to. She wanted to believe that there had to be some kind of mistake and yet the proof was right there in black and white. Her silly suspicions had proved correct, Shikon Square was the village from the talltale she and her brother had read about. She had solved the mystery of the town, she could free them, all she had to do was speak the truth. Yet, she feared what would happen if the spell was broken. The woman had written that it pained her to know that they may never return to her, which may mean that if the spell is broken they won't be freed but return to where they truly belong. Miroku, Koga, Kagome, even Inuyasha...they were not a part of her world. They belonged in The Jewel of Four, year 1818. She just wasn't ready to say goodbye. Maybe she could convince them that they were better off here with her.

She quietly shut the book and replaced it on the shelf. As far as they knew, she had stayed in her room all night and hadn't even read the pages. She tried to reason with herself, convince her heart that keeping them there was for the best. Kagura had sent them there to keep them safe from a very dangerous lord and who was she to ruin all she had done. It's not like she would want to send them back into danger, where any or all of them could die. She could easily shift her focus to her paintings, pretend she knew nothing of the truth, and she could stay with Miroku. That wouldn't be selfish of her. Would it? To want to keep with the wishes of Kagura, not make her sacrifice for naught. It was really for her that Sango didn't want break the spell, having Miroku stay was merely an outcome of that decision. She blew out the lamp, took up the candle, and returned to her room. Tomorrow she would just work on her painting and go about her day as per usual. No one at Silver Inu or Crescent Moon would ever have to know that she uncovered the truth.

(A.N: I do have an idea for a sequel for this story, if you think you would like to see this story dive deeper, let me know. Although there is still a few more chapters i still plan to add to this story, it's not over just yet. I do apologise for not updating this on a regular bases, but I have been busy lately. Please stay with me and thank you to those of you that have. Leave me a review, those really make my day.)


End file.
